Los últimos templos
by torredemarfil14
Summary: Ubicado años antes de la Guerra Santa contra Hades, seguimos a un jóven Dégel de Acuario que ha obtenido una talentosa aprendiz. Enseguida comenzará una amistad con el aprendiz del templo vecino, que se convertirá luego en romance. Pero la Guerra cambiará todo. ¿Podrán mantenerse fieles a Athena o sus lazos personales serán más fuertes?
1. La biblioteca

Tenía que volver a Grecia, pero no le apetecía apresurarse. El invierno continental era frío, pero por algo se había ganado el apodo de señor de los hielos eternos. No llevaba su armadura y lo único que indicaba que realmente estaba frío era que escondía las manos en sus bolsillos, los puños cerrados para no congelarse los dedos. Si su maestro lo supiera seguramente lo regañaría. Suspiró y elevó una plegaria a Athena por alma de su maestro.

Caía la noche en aquel poblado del sur de Francia y supo que debía buscar algún tipo de refugio para pasar la noche. Siguió a su nariz hasta una posada donde por sólo dos monedas de plata se hizo con una habitación. Después de una cena caliente intentó conciliar el sueño, pero los recientes eventos no lo dejaban dormir. Deseó más que nada tener un libro para distraerse. Dio vueltas y observó las estrellas tenues detrás de las cortinas. No se le ocurrió ponerse a leer las estrellas en aquel momento, sino que las observó como si fuesen una pintura. Bostezó y dio otra vuelta sobre el colchón, enredando sus piernas con las sábanas. Al rato se rindió y supo que no dormiría nada esa noche.

Bajó las escaleras mientras se preguntaba si la posada era lo suficientemente cara como para tener una biblioteca. Recorrió un corto pasillo hasta que encontró lo que buscaba, pudo ver las estanterías detrás de una chimenea que ya ardía apenas y algunos sofás. Giró el picaporte y resopló al comprobar que la puerta estaba con llave. Estuvo a punto de resignarse cuando la puerta se abrió frente a sus ojos, y tuvo que bajar la mirada para descubrir quién le había permitido el acceso. Una niña pequeña lo observaba desde abajo, con los ojos celestes muy abiertos mientras inspeccionaba los suyos, que eran violetas. Nunca había visto unos ojos como aquellos. Las llamas reflejaban en su cabello, haciéndolo parecer una maraña dorada. Por un momento, Dégel pensó en su armadura.

-Hoy es cinco de febrero –declaró la niña sin introducción-. Es mi cumpleaños –el hombre sonrió con sinceridad.

-¿De veras? –ella asintió-, también el mío –la observó incrédulo mientras se acercaba a las estanterías e intentaba dilucidar que encontraría en ellas-. ¿Cuántos años cumples?

-Siete –continuó-. ¿Y tú?

-Treinta –declaró Dégel, dándose aires de importancia. La niña se rió.

-¡Qué pequeñito! –y el hombre se sintió algo ofuscado, pero se mordió la lengua para evitar entrar en una riña con una niña de siete años cumplidos hacía algunos minutos-. ¿Qué te gusta leer? –siguió, sin darle oportunidad de interrumpir.

-¿Cómo te llamas? –remató él, mientras la veía recorrer los pasillos con la mirada buscando alguna cosa.

-Mirena –afirmó, mientras entrecerraba los párpados para leer los lomos en esa semi penumbra-. ¿Me puedes alcanzar ese? –dijo, señalando un libro de tapa azul marino que estaba en el estante más alto. Él cumplió sin mucho problema, aunque leyó el título antes de entregárselo.

-¿Química orgánica? ¿No estás un poco pequeña para estudiar química?

-¿No estás tú un poco grande como para preguntar mi nombre y no decirme el tuyo? –remató. Dégel frunció el ceño, pero no aguantó la tentación de lanzar una risita.

-Tienes razón –tomó aire-. Soy Dégel –Mirena se había sentado en el sillón y pasaba las hojas del pesado tomo con una expresión de confusión superlativa.

-No me has contestado, Dégel. ¿Qué te gusta leer? –él se encogió de hombros.

-De todo –se remojó los labios antes de continuar-. Pienso que toda la información del mundo es interesante. Hay tantas cosas increíbles –suspiró-. ¿Te has preguntado sobre el origen del universo? ¿Por qué existe la lluvia? ¿O cómo es posible que las raíces de las plantas sepan exactamente cuánta agua absorber? ¿Cómo es posible que una oveja recién nacida reconozca a su madre de entre un rebaño de cien ovejas iguales? –sonrió. Mirena subió la mirada del libro y sonrió por primera vez, de oreja a oreja.

-Sí, me he preguntado –balbuceó con timidez-. Quiero saber cómo se crean los átomos –afirmó, señalando el libro de tapa azul.

-Te referirás a las moléculas –la corrigió Dégel-. Los átomos no se crean ni se destruyen. Sólo cambian sus uniones energéticas para formar diferentes moléculas –Mirena abrió los ojos como si le hubiese revelado la existencia de un mundo totalmente nuevo frente a sus narices.

-¡Los átomos se unen con energía! –declaró, poniéndose de pie en el sillón y subiendo el libro sobre su cabeza con ambas manos. El hombre pensó un momento en la descabellada escena que estaba viviendo. Pensó en sus padres y en su hermano menor. La niña volvió a sentarse, de un salto y apretó los párpados fuerte, como si hiciera un esfuerzo para pensar. Él tomó el libro que ella tenía y lo ojeó distraídamente. Se preguntó cómo era posible que comprendiera esos textos con tan corta edad-. Y entonces… si cambiamos la energía, podemos hacer otras cosas con los mismos átomos –aventuró.

-Supongo que así podrías. Quizás si viésemos los átomos que flotan en este momento en el aire, podríamos combinarlos y formar algunas gotas de agua –le siguió el juego, fascinado. Mirena se frotó el pulgar y el índice entre sí como esperando que algo apareciera entre sus deditos. Tomó con cuidado una esquina del libro y cortó un trozo de papel de unos centímetros-. Tendrás que pagar ese libro si lo rompes –la regañó.

-Supongo que así es –se encogió de hombros, sin siquiera mirarlo. Luego, sostuvo el pedacito que había cortado al lado de la hoja del libro, como si quisiera volver a unir las piezas del rompecabezas. Dégel observó con curiosidad. Mirena frotó sus dos dedos entre ambas partes del rompecabezas, y cuando quitó la mano el papel ya no estaba roto. Él se sobresaltó. Mirena saltó de triunfo mientras reía-. ¡Mira Dégel, lo he arreglado! –sonrió, mientras sostenía el libro en alto y se lo mostraba.

-¿Cómo… -balbuceó- cómo lo has hecho?

-Tú me has dicho –declaró ella con desbordante alegría-. Con la energía.

-¿Me estás diciendo que acabas de cumplir siete años y has manipulado el Cosmos del universo sin que nadie te enseñara nada jamás? –Mirena se encogió de hombros.

-¿El Cosmos? ¿Cómo en las estrellas y eso? –Dégel asintió y avanzó a sentarse al lado de la niña. Abrió una de sus manos e iluminó su palma apenas hasta que una pequeña luz se desprendió de ella y quedó flotando en el aire. Ella observó con la mirada iluminada-. ¿Eso es el Cosmos?

-Sí. Ahora hazlo tú –ordenó-. Muéstrame, Mirena –sonrió, intentando no parecer demasiado demandante. Pensó que ella le haría miles de preguntas, como cualquier niño de siete años que se encuentra frente a algo que no conoce. Sin embargo, abrió una de sus manos y observó la palma con fiereza hasta que comenzó a iluminarse, por un breve momento antes de apagarse-. Por Athena –balbuceó él-. ¿Cómo lo has hecho?

-No lo sé –susurró-. Me concentré en ese puntito con mucha fuerza –hizo un pucherito y apretó los ojos-. No entiendo… ¿qué soy yo? ¿Qué eres tú? –Dégel sonrió.

-Soy un Santo de Athena, el guardián de la Casa de Acuario. Allí vivo y tengo una biblioteca tan grande como la del Vaticano, ¿te imaginas? –ella asintió con entusiasmo-. ¿Te gusta leer, a qué sí? –volvió a asentir.

-¿Qué es un Santo de Athena? –inquirió ella, confundida-. ¿Eres como San Juan o San Agustín? –Dégel negó sonriendo.

-No –lanzó una risita-. ¿Te gustaría saber más? –Mirena apretó los ojos y dejó salir algunas lágrimas nerviosas. Él se tomó el atrevimiento de abrazarla. Enseguida pasó sus bracitos por alrededor de su cuello y algo se despertó en su corazón, una calidez que le hizo querer todo lo que le faltaba. Los consagrados a Athena no podían casarse y formar una familia, y en secreto siempre lo había lamentado. Se le hizo un nudo en la garganta y sintió ganas de llorar de emoción.

-¿Y los Santos de Athena saben manejar ese Cosmos? –inquirió, separándose apenas.

-Así es –sonrió con sinceridad, de oreja a oreja-. ¿Cómo es que eres tan inteligente? ¿Es que tus padres son superdotados? –tanteó. Ella se encogió de hombros.

-No creo. Si así fuese no me hubiesen vendido al posadero, ¿no te parece? –esa súbita declaración estrujó el corazón del Santo, y la abrazó un poco más fuerte-. No me has contestado –Dégel subió una ceja-. ¿Qué soy yo de raro como para haber arreglado el libro? ¿Por qué no lo hace todo el mundo si es tan fácil? –él lanzó una carcajada.

-No es tan fácil, Mirena, es que tú eres muy especial. Tienes un talento innato –tomó aire-. Tú no has contestado mi pregunta: ¿quieres saber más?

-¿Qué no es obvio? –el negó-. Claro que sí. Quiero saberlo todo –sonrió-. Ahora contéstame tú.

-Si vienes conmigo hacia el Santuario, entonces tú eres mi aprendiz. Te mostraría el poder que encierra el universo y cómo puedes controlarlo. Juntos podríamos defender todas las cosas buenas del mundo, que nos da la Diosa Athena. Y cuando yo sea un viejo, tú podrás usar la armadura de Acuario, que usó mi maestro, y el suyo antes que él. Entonces el Templo sería tuyo, y también la responsabilidad.

-¿También la biblioteca? –sonrió ella, encantada. Dégel lanzó una carcajada.

-También la biblioteca –confirmó él-. ¿Qué posibilidades había de que ocurrieran estos hechos justamente esta noche de nuestros cumpleaños? ¿No crees que quizás el destino nos juntó aquí por alguna razón?

-Entonces –subió un dedito, creando suspenso-. Tú eres mi Maestro. Nos vamos pronto, ¿a que sí? –Dégel sonrió mientras asentía.

-Te lo agradezco, Mirena –cambió su expresión a una más solemne-. No fallaré. Gracias por confiar en mí –susurró, más bajo.

-¿Fallar? No, Maestro. En este lugar son todos brutos. Nunca había visto a nadie leer un libro de esta biblioteca. La mayoría ni siquiera saben leer y menos les importa aprender. La mayoría de las personas se burla cuando pregunto esas cosas que también preguntaste tú. Nunca nadie me había tratado así –le tembló la voz, y él adivinó que quizás pensaba en sus padres-. Quizás el destino nos juntó aquí por alguna razón –sollozó-. Voy a tener que escaparme –declaró después de unos minutos-, el patrón nunca me dejaría ir –Dégel sonrió con picardía.

-De acuerdo –confirmó-. Nos escapamos.


	2. Todas las cosas del universo

Estaba nevando y el suelo estaba cubierto por entero, haciendo difícil caminar. Por eso Mirena iba sobre los hombros de Dégel mientras él levantaba bien las rodillas a cada paso para caminar. Ella había descubierto un curioso juego: hacía vapor con su aliento, luego hacía figuras en el aire con él, siguiéndolo con sus dedos. El Santo se fascinó con la capacidad innata de la niña para manejar su propio cosmos, mientras manipulaba el vapor para formar estrellas y corazones que flotaban por breves momentos. Se preguntó por qué el destino los había juntado esa noche. Había sido como un improvisado regalo de cumpleaños. Hacía años que no recibía un regalo el cinco de febrero. Recordó cuando cumplió los dieciocho años. Su madre le había ordenado que se casara, porque ella anhelaba ser abuela. Cuando le dijo que en vez de eso se iría a entrenar al Santuario, le gritó. Imaginó que a su madre le gustaría conocer a Mirena, si aun viviese.

Los recuerdos del inicio de su vida se diluían y mezclaban como las figuras de vapor que Mirena hacía en el aire helado. Recordaba el Blue Gaard y si miraba hacia atrás llegaba un punto en que todos los recuerdos eran nieve. Pura y límpida, lo hizo sentir limpio, pero también lo hizo sentir solo. Ahora también nevaba, y Dégel se sentía extrañamente acompañado y responsable a la vez. Eso le agradaba a la vez que le aterraba. Si Mirena supiese que su propio maestro había partido muy poco tiempo atrás. Es decir, no hacía ni un año que él seguía siendo un aprendiz. Ahora él mismo tenía su propio aprendiz. Sin embargo, la niña era un prodigio tan extraordinario que parecía tener un origen divino. Se preguntó cómo haría para educarla, y sencillamente se contestó que debería seguir el modelo de su maestro, encogiéndose de hombros mentalmente. Se sobresaltó de pronto al notar que ya no había figuras de vapor en el aire. Instantes después, ella se tambaleó sobre su espalda.

-¡Mirena! –gruñó, mientras la atajaba en el aire. Por un momento, se le encogió el corazón, y sintió que se moriría si algo le ocurría.

-Me dormí… -balbuceó ella-. Perdón, Maestro –Dégel lanzó el aire.

-Por Athena –susurró, con palpable alivio-. Me has asustado –declaró, mientras la acunaba en sus brazos y ella luchaba por abrir los ojos-. No pasa nada –sonrió-. Duerme, dentro de poco buscaremos donde pasar la noche –Ella asintió y no contestó nada más. Él la miró dormir como hechizado, como si su sueño se tratara de un don divino. Luego se vio obligado a poner atención para no trastabillar con la nieve. Se preguntó fugazmente cómo es que la pequeña había confiado en él con tanta facilidad. Se lo había preguntado muchas veces en ese día.

La próxima vez que la vio despierta fue cuando la bajó al piso con delicadeza mientras alquilaba una pieza en una posada sencilla, en una encrucijada de caminos. Mirena se refregaba los ojos sin realmente querer despertarse. Dégel la tomó de la mano y la arrastró suavemente escaleras arriba. Ella se sentó en una de las dos camas mientras veía a su maestro desempacar y balanceaba las piernas con pereza.

-Es nuestro primer día –anunció el Santo con orgullo-. Ya te he dejado descansar todo el día, pero ya es suficiente. Una lección antes de cenar, y otra luego –Mirena sonrió y aplaudió suavemente.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer? –inquirió presurosa.

-Ejercicio –contestó Dégel con naturalidad-. Cuidar el cuerpo es tan importante como cuidar la mente. Así que a partir de hoy, haremos una pequeña rutina cada día antes de cenar.

-Oh –balbuceó ella, con evidente decepción. Él le sonrió.

-No hay mucho espacio aquí –dijo, como si no fuese obvio-. Así que primero vamos a hacer un minuto de plancha. Luego unos abdominales, unas estocadas, y por último unas poquitas flexiones –Mirena subió una ceja-. Te mostraré, lo haremos juntos –ella asintió con decisión.

Movieron las camas hacia las paredes para dejar espacio en el centro. Pronto se hizo evidente para Dégel que las cosas que le pedía a la niña, aunque básicas, jamás las había visto en su vida. Le mostró con paciencia y ella observaba atenta, para luego copiar los movimientos de su maestro como un espejo, aunque imperfecto. Él corrigió sus movimientos con suavidad, sosteniéndola cuando le faltaba fuerza. Era la primera vez, pero tenía una tenacidad y energía que lo hacían sentirse seguro. Aquella mocosa impertinente sin duda acrecentaría su Cosmos para superarlo incluso a él. Eso no le molestaba, sino al contrario. Se sentía orgulloso cada vez que la veía comenzar la cuenta de cero, porque si la repetición no tenía la técnica correcta, entonces no la contaba. La habría visto repetir unas ochenta veces un mísero intento de flexión.

-Está bien –susurró al fin-. Mañana lo harás –sonrió-, a nadie le sale a la primera –Mirena hizo un pucherito.

-Lo siento –balbuceó-. No completé la lección –estaba sentada sobre el suelo, inclinó la espalda para hacerse bolita.

-Fue a sabiendas que te di un ejercicio más difícil que los anteriores –confesó. Mirena levantó la cabeza y abrió grandes los ojos-. Ven aquí –la invitó, abriendo los brazos-. La lección aun no termina. Imaginé que no podrías, yo tampoco lo hice a la primera. Lo que quiero que entiendas con esto es que algunas veces las cosas no nos salen como nosotros imaginamos. Eso no quiere decir que seamos incapaces. Quiere decir que todavía no estamos listos. Todas las cosas del universo llegan cuando estamos listos para recibirlas. Repítelo, así te acuerdas.

-Todas las cosas del universo llegan cuando estamos listas para recibirlas –recitó, a fin de recordarlo.

-Si entrenas duro, entonces estarás lista más pronto. Ahora estás entrenando tu cuerpo, pero también entrenarás tu mente y tu espíritu. Sin embargo, siempre tendrás que esperar. Debes aprender a esperar con tranquilidad, aceptando esa demora, porque es buena y necesaria. Esa aceptación se llama paciencia. La frustración es lo contrario de la paciencia. Cuando no puedas hacer algo, recuerda, debes tener paciencia. ¿Sabes por qué? –Mirena pensó un momento.

-Porque todas las cosas llegan cuando estamos listos para ellas –repitió, cambiando algunas palabras para comprenderlo mejor. Siempre hacía eso cuando leía algo que le interesaba. Dégel sonrió con sinceridad.

-¿Cómo es que eres tan inteligente? –susurró, más para sí mismo que para ella. La niña se sonrojó apenas-. ¿Vamos a comer? –ella asintió, con renovado entusiasmo.

Bajaron al salón comedor donde los viajeros degustaban el menú del día, una sencilla sopa de cebollas. Dégel también descubrió que su flamante aprendiz no tenía demasiados modales, y resopló mientras le explicaba que no debía sorber la sopa. Sin embargo, en el fondo estaba haciendo un esfuerzo para no reírse. La regañó para que comiera más lentamente, y ella acató sin chistar. Él pensó que se estaba comportando demasiado bien, y que más temprano que tarde haría algún tipo de berrinche. Se encogió de hombros como reprochándose a sí mismo, diciéndose que eso era normal para cualquier niño de siete años, incluso para un prodigio como ella.

-Ayer nombraste a San Juan y a San Agustín –comenzó Dégel mientras ordenaba sus cosas para partir al día siguiente. Mirena estaba sentada sobre la cama, con las frazadas enredadas entre las piernas-. ¿Crees en Dios? –ella se encogió de hombros.

-Algo… no lo sé. Me bautizaron, si es la pregunta –se mordió el labio levemente-. ¿Y tú, Maestro, qué piensas?

-Yo sí creo –afirmó con decisión.

-Pero sirves a la Diosa Athena –señaló-. ¿No es contradictorio? ¿Cómo puedes ser católico y creer en los dioses griegos? –Dégel le sonrió, mientras él también se sentaba en el borde del colchón, frente a ella.

-Me encanta tu apasionamiento –confesó-. Yo conozco a Athena –pensó un momento-, en persona, quiero decir. He hablado con ella, he tocado su piel. A veces me pide ayuda para leer las estrellas.

-¿Pero no conoces a Dios en persona? –él negó-. ¿Cómo podrías creer en dos dioses? –él se encogió de hombros.

-¿Has oído de la teoría cuántica? –comenzó él. Mirena negó-. Muchos científicos han buscado una fórmula matemática que permita calcular todas las fuerzas que existen en la tierra, por eso la llamaron la teoría de todo. Y la teoría cuántica puede calcular todas, menos una: la gravedad. Cómo se rigen los gravitones es un misterio para los humanos. Sólo sabemos que hay algo que nos mantiene pegados a la tierra en vez de flotando por el aire, que hace que una cascada caiga hacia abajo. La gravedad está regida por cálculos matemáticos que ninguna mente humana puede resolver. Sin embargo, ha salido de alguna parte, ¿no te parece? –ella asintió, con los ojos muy abiertos-. Hubo un discurso famoso que San Pablo dio en Grecia, en Atenas precisamente. Allí dijo que Dios no creo el mundo quedándose fuera de él, sino que para Pablo, Dios es el mundo –se remojó los labios-. "En él estamos y en él nos movemos", dijo. Veo a Dios en la matemática, en la química, lo veo en esos cálculos tan perfectos que ninguna mente humana puede resolver, pero que alguien debió elaborar alguna vez al principio del tiempo. ¿Crees que tiene sentido? –ella asintió fascinada-. Y también lo veo en el Cosmos.

-Pues entonces tendrás que contarme qué es, precisamente, el Cosmos –ordenó ella.

-Te lo he dicho antes, es energía. La energía del universo, precisamente. ¿Sabías que todas las formas de vida estamos basadas en lo mismo? –ella negó-. Somos carbono, polvo de estrellas. Todos los seres vivos y todos los elementos están dotados de su propio Cosmos, por naturaleza. Es un atributo de todas las cosas, como lo es el peso o la masa. Todas las cosas pesan algo, ¿no? Del mismo modo, todas las cosas tienen Cosmos. El poder y la intensidad de ese Cosmos nace de la conciencia de cada ser vivo, de su poder espiritual, de su vida y habilidades. Por eso con un buen entrenamiento, puedes aumentar el poder de tu Cosmos.

-¡Tenemos que hacer muchas flexiones! –Mirena subió la voz con entusiasmo. Dégel lanzó una carcajada sonora. Comprendió que se había encariñado mucho con su aprendiz en tan poco tiempo.

-Los Santos de Athena podemos controlar el Cosmos si concentramos a la vez la fuerza física, el espíritu y la mente. Así podemos separar los átomos de la materia.

-Porque los átomos están unidos por energía, y el Cosmos también es energía, así que aplicamos la misma fuerza, ¿o no? –sonrió ella.

-Sí –balbuceó Dégel e hizo una pausa-. Si sigues así tendrás una Armadura de Oro antes de los doce años –sonrió, con auténtica sorpresa-. Puedes obtener el mayor Cosmos cuando despiertas el Séptimo Sentido. Pero eso sólo a modo de comentario, porque para eso falta mucho.

-¿Pero será posible que yo logre eso, si es tan difícil? –él asintió.

-No tengo la menor duda de que puedes lograr cosas que ni tú ni yo nos imaginamos todavía.

-Pero yo hice lo contrario –declaró con fuerza-. No separé los átomos. Los junté otra vez, cuando arreglé el libro. ¿Me dirás que a ningún Santo se le había ocurrido eso? –él negó-. Porque si existen los átomos, y puedes usarlos para formar moléculas como tú quieras, entonces puedes crear materia. Me has dicho que los átomos no se crean ni se destruyen, sólo cambian sus uniones. Esas uniones son el Cosmos –se encogió de hombros, con ciertas dudas a medida que lo iba diciendo-. ¿No es posible?

-Tú me has mostrado que es posible –susurró él-, pero yo nunca había visto nada como eso. Tendrías que saber mucho de química si quieres crear materia. Pero… ¿crees que es correcto tener tanto poder? ¿Qué piensas al respecto Mirena?

-No lo usaría para construirme una mansión gigantesca –rió ella-. Estaba pensando en una persona que se rompe un hueso, por ejemplo, o se hace un corte. Entonces utilizas el cosmos y juntas esas moléculas que se rompieron.

-Me alegra que pienses así –sonrió Dégel, mientras se levantaba y la arropaba con cuidado-. Pero ahora tengo que pensar yo por un rato.

-¿No confías en mí? –balbuceó ella haciendo un pucherito. Él acarició su frente con dulzura.

-Claro que sí, pequeña –sonrió-. Te confiaría mi vida ¿sabes? –se mordió el labio pero siguió hablando-. Es en mí en quien no confío –Mirena tomó a Dégel por la muñeca y apretó suavemente-. Temo que seas demasiado poderosa y demasiado inteligente como para que yo sea suficiente para ti. Temo no poder despertar todo tu potencial. Temo que tus ideas sean demasiado revolucionarias. Pero eres tan maravillosa, Mirena. Veo en ti un Cosmos de luz, así que te creo cuando dices que quieres ayudar a las personas en vez de hacerte una mansión.

-Yo sí confío en ti –balbuceó ella. Él se sobresaltó-. Eres muy inteligente y poderoso. Siento tu Cosmos, Maestro –confesó ella-. Es basto y dorado, como un universo entero. Me gusta escucharte, es como si tuvieras las respuestas a preguntas que me hice siempre –hizo un pucherito y derramó algunas lágrimas silenciosas-. No me dejes, te prometo que seré buena alumna –no pudo más y rompió a llorar. Ahí estaba el berrinche que él había predicho antes, pero era muy distinto a como lo había imaginado. Entonces la abrazó.

-No, pequeñita, nunca te dejaré. Tranquila… discúlpame si te preocupé. Te diré que vamos a hacer –carraspeó un momento-. Después de desayunar, un poco de ejercicio. Luego, te contaré sobre los rangos de los Santos y sobre el Santuario. Iremos viajando, y creo que a más tardar pasado mañana por la noche podemos tomar un barco. Es más rápido si cruzamos el Mar Adriático –ella asintió-. Y después, cuando lleguemos al Santuario, iremos a ver al Patriarca.

-¿Qué es eso? –susurró.

-Mañana te contaré bien, pero es como el jefe de los Santos de Oro, y el representante de Athena. Se llama Sage, fue el Santo de Oro de Cáncer. Te caerá bien, ya verás. Él podrá orientarnos un poco. Además, muchos de los otros Santos también tienen aprendices, algunos incluso más jóvenes que tú. Seguro que tienen algún consejo para nosotros, ¿a que sí? –ella asintió-. Descansa bien, Mirena –le dio un beso pequeño en la frente y se levantó.

-Dégel –susurró ella en la oscuridad, luego de un rato. Él gruñó, sin prestar realmente atención a la voz que lo despertaba lejana entre sueños-. Te quiero –susurró, tan bajo que creyó haberlo imaginado. Hacía muchos años que nadie le decía algo como eso. Sonrió, y durmió inusualmente bien.


	3. El Cosmos Nublado

_Buenas a todos! Supongo que educadamente debo presentarme :) Mi nombre es Agustina, tengo 27 años, y soy periodista. Trabajo como editora en una revista de cine y series y participo como columnista en un programa de radio de la misma temática. Hacía muchos años que no escribía un fic, la verdad. Recién empecé a escribir ficción y animarme a publicar cuando terminé la univesidad, y después de un tiempo en FF empecé a escribir relatos originales en Wattpad. Y después por alguna razón estuve un montón de tiempo sin poder escribir nada, creo que más de un año. En un momento dado, agarré esos personajes de fic que había creado hacía mucho y les empecé a escribir pequeñas aventuras en capítulos cortos, sin la menor intención de publicar nada. Es decir, es escribir para mí, algo que me gustaría leer. Así nació este pequeño experimento, como un campo de juegos de los personajes. Publiqué de casualidad, sin decir nada y como "a ver que pasa". Francamente ni se me ocurrió que alguien lo leería o dejaría reviews jajaja. Así que me tomo este parrafito para agradecerles por su presencia, me alegra mucho que les haya gustado. Gracias totales! :)_

Capítulo III: El Cosmos Nublado

Habían pasado más tiempo recorriendo los diez templos del Santuario que viajando desde Francia a Grecia. Sin embargo, a Mirena no parecía molestarle. No todos los Santos estaban en casa, eso le decepcionó un poco. Disfrutó particularmente la visita al Templo de Tauro, donde Hasgard tenía tantos aprendices que casi parecía un jardín de infantes. Se divirtió con las descaradas bromas prácticas de Rugulus de Leo, de las cuales su Maestro solía ser la víctima; y pasó toda una tarde debatiendo de filosofía con Sísifo de Sagitario. Sin embargo, llegar al onceavo templo, fue fenomenal. Lo primero que notó fue que era el único con estructura circular. A ella le agradaba la idea de vivir en un templo que fuera único entre los demás. Pero lo primero que hizo ni bien puso un pie dentro, fue buscar la biblioteca.

El enorme depósito de libros tenía anchos balcones distribuidos en tres pisos que acompañaban la estructura circular del Templo. En el centro, una lámpara dorada inundada de cristales reflejaba una luz que Mirena nunca había visto. Parecía salir de todos lados e iluminar todos los rincones. Se paró a la puerta de la biblioteca y miró hacia arriba hasta que la nariz apuntó al cielo raso, intentando abarcar todo con la vista. Sonrió de gusto mientras subía la primera escalera y recorría el barandal de madera pulida con las puntas de sus dedos. Sólo la llamada de su Maestro la sacó del ensueño. Lo siguió, aunque no de muy buena gana. Dégel le dio una visita guiada por los rincones del Templo de Acuario, que resultó ser mucho más grande de lo que parecía desde fuera. Finalmente, le mostró su nueva habitación. Eso resultó tan emocionante como la biblioteca, ya que nunca había tenido una habitación para ella sola.

Después del ejercicio y la cena, Mirena estaba lista para dormir por primera vez en su nuevo hogar. Sabía que tenía que dormir bien y estar perfectamente alistada por la mañana, porque sería el día en que iría a conocer al Patriarca, máxima autoridad del Santuario. Dégel le había explicado sobre los rangos de los Santos y ella no pudo disimular que el Patriarca le intimidaba bastante. Quizás fuera por eso que esa noche daba vueltas en la cama sin poder pegar los ojos, aunque también puede que fuera porque era la primera vez que pasaba la noche totalmente sola. Aunque le picaran las piernas, no era capaz de levantarse para caminar, como si el piso fuese un pozo oscuro. ¿A quién engañaba? Estaba aterrada. Sólo se oía algún que otro pájaro solitario desde fuera.

Contó los segundos, pero enseguida un triste sonido la sacó de su cuenta. Era como un gemido de dolor, y la voz era como la de un niño. Entonces el peso de la verdad cayó como una piedra sobre su cabeza. No todo será divertido, claro que no. Todo aquel poder se lograba con sacrificio, y eso muchas veces incluía el sufrimiento. No la había pasado bien cuando no podía hacer flexiones, y supuso que no sería la primera vez. De repente le entró un miedo atroz al dolor y a la muerte. Volvió a escuchar el gemido de dolor y rompió a llorar. Bajó de la cama de un salto y corrió fuera de la habitación, dirigiéndose indefectiblemente a la biblioteca aunque no había pensado dónde iría.

-Vaya, debí imaginar que vendrías aquí –susurró una voz bajo una lámpara de aceite-. De todos modos así nos conocimos –Dégel estaba acomodado en un gran sofá en el piso inferior de la biblioteca, pasando delicadamente las hojas amarillentas de un grueso tomo. Pero cuando subió la vista, su expresión cambió-. ¿Por qué lloras, pequeñita?

-Tengo miedo –confesó, mientras sorbía con la nariz.

-Si quieres rendirte está bien –la presionó Dégel con cierta suspicacia-. Te llevo a la posada de nuevo y aquí no pasó nada.

-No se puede –afirmó Mirena-. Una mariposa no puede volver a ser oruga –balbuceó-. No puedo olvidarme todas las cosas que aprendí. No me puedo rendir, ni queriendo –Dégel sonrió, satisfecho con su aprendiz.

-Siéntate –indicó, mientras cerraba el libro-. ¿De qué tienes miedo?

-De las cosas que duelen –susurró, sin mucha convicción.

-Bueno, no te voy a mentir, Mirena –comenzó el Santo-. Hay muchas cosas que duelen en el cuerpo, que perturban la mente, que resquebrajan el alma. Todo eso existe, tú lo sabes –ella asintió-. Pero también hay cosas que curan, que dan paz, que sanan el corazón. El secreto es concentrarse en lo bueno. Por otro lado, yo siempre te cuidaré, así que no debes preocuparte –Mirena asintió despacio.

-He oído a un niño que llora y sufre, con una tristeza infinita. Su Cosmos parece nublado, como si viera el mundo a través de lágrimas –tragó saliva-. ¿Eso me va a pasar a mí? –Dégel negó.

-No, yo nunca dejaría que algo así te pase. Aunque quizás llegue el día en que deba ser más duro contigo y eso podría no gustarte.

-Eso es una cosa lógica –sentenció ella-. Pero otra cosa es lastimar el alma –hizo un pucherito-. Debiste oírlo, estaba tan herido.

-Lo he oído –confesó él-. Es nuestro vecino del Templo de Piscis. Es el último que nos falta por atravesar para llegar al Patriarca –Mirena tragó saliva con fuerza, aterrada-. Cruzaremos rápido, nada de quedarse a tontear por ahí. El Templo de Piscis es uno de los lugares más peligrosos del mundo. Le pediré al Maestro Lugonis que nos deje pasar. Es un buen hombre, no tendremos problema –sonrió, intentando aliviar a su aprendiz-. Pero nunca te acerques sola a ese lugar, ¿me has oído? Repítelo.

-Nunca debo acercarme sola al Templo de Piscis, porque es uno de los lugares más peligrosos del mundo –repitió, obediente.

-Si pones un pie ahí es una sentencia de muerte. Si a algo debes tenerle miedo, es a ese Templo.

-¿Y vamos a ir mañana? –él asintió-. Excelente –ironizó ella. Él le dedicó una mirada fulminante-. ¿Ese Lugonis es el que llora?

-No es ningún "ese", Mirena. Tiene el rango más alto y debes dirigirte a él con respeto. Que yo permita que me trates con familiaridad no quiere decir que todos los demás sean igualmente permisivos –ella bajó la cabeza.

-Lo siento, Maestro.

-No pasa nada –concedió-. El que llora es Albafica, el discípulo de Lugonis. Está con él desde que era un bebé, así que su Maestro es básicamente su padre –sonrió a medias con esa idea-. Y lo quiere como a un hijo, te lo aseguro.

-¿Entonces por qué lastima su alma? Eso no es querer –contradijo ella.

-Algunos Santos son más estrictos que otros con sus discípulos. Por ejemplo, he visto a El Cid asesinar a sangre fría a un muchacho que intentó desertar. He visto a Sage encerrar a Manigoldo por una semana entera en una celda cuando aún era un niño. Pero también he visto a Shion darle a su alumna de comer de su propio plato, o a Hasgard dejar que todos esos bebitos que tiene le tironeen del pelo todo el día –sonrió-. No nos corresponde juzgar los métodos de los demás.

-De acuerdo –concedió.

-Ya duérmete –ordenó-. Será un gran día mañana –y con un beso sobre la frente, la dejó sobre el suelo, indicándole que la conversación había terminado.


	4. La Casa de Piscis

Capítulo IV: La Casa de Piscis

Lo primero que Mirena hizo en la mañana fue mirarse al espejo. Inspeccionó sus ojos, que aun tenían expresión de somnolencia, que eran celestes como el cielo. Miró su nariz y sus labios, pero enseguida se concentró en el cabello. Era dorado, pero eso era el único atributo que le gustaba de él. No llegaba a caer lacio, pero tampoco formaba ondas muy pronunciadas; se había quedado a medio camino y acababa pareciendo un pajar. Ella lo cepilló, en un vano intento de que se viese más lacio. Frustrada, se vistió con ropa de entrenamiento, y salió a desayunar. Cuando llegó a la cocina, lo que vio la dejó con la boca abierta. Era su maestro sin duda, pero era la primera vez que veía la armadura de Acuario. Había visto las armaduras de algunos de los otros Santos, pero ver la suya le emocionó. Percibió el propio Cosmos de la armadura y lo sintió en concordancia con el suyo. Eso le alegró. Supuso que Dégel también lo habría sentido, porque sonrió de gusto sin ningún otro motivo aparente.

-Buen día Maestro –saludó, mientras se sentaba a la mesa. Él le sirvió de una tetera que tenía en el fuego. Eso le asombró. La noche anterior había dicho que era inusual que los Santos sirviesen comida a sus discípulos-. Muchas gracias –sonrió.

-No hay de que –contestó él, inclinando la cabeza-. ¿Has descansado bien al final? –Mirena torció los labios.

-Más o menos –confesó-. ¿Qué pasa si no le gusto al Patriarca?

-Nada –dijo Dégel mientras se llevaba la taza a los labios-. Voy a buscar su consejo, no su aprobación.

-Eso me alivia –dijo Mirena por lo bajo.

-Lo sé –sonrió él-, se te nota. Pero no debes temer. Es un tragalibros como tú y yo, así que estoy seguro de que le gustarás –ella lanzó una carcajada y por poco lanzó el té por la nariz. Subió un dedo mientras hablaba.

-Tiene el rango más alto, y no deberías llamarlo "tragalibros", sino dirigirte a él con respeto –declaró, aguantando la risa.

-Bueno, tu razonamiento parece sólido –ironizó Dégel, mientras acababa el té-. Cuando termines ya nos vamos –ella asintió.

-¿No es incómodo sentarte en esa pequeña silla con esa armadura pesada? –inquirió ella, con seriedad. El Santo rió de veras.

-Mi cielo –susurró con una sonrisa-. Qué cosas se te ocurren –Mirena frunció el seño. Ella nunca dejaba que alguien le evadiera una pregunta-. Es más cómoda de lo que parece. Ya verás por ti misma, estoy seguro.

Aun cuando la escalera hasta el siguiente templo era bastante larga, Mirena no se molestó. Ya se había acostumbrado a la enorme cantidad de escalones, y sus piernas se estaban haciendo más fuertes. Al menos eso era lo que quería creer. Ahora podía hacer más estocadas y sentadillas, e incluso había llegado a hacer unas pocas flexiones sin detenerse. Sonreía de orgullo cuando pensaba en esas pequeñas cosas. Cuando la niña y su maestro llegaron a las puertas del Templo de Piscis, ella ya estaba bastante nerviosa. Tembló suavemente y giró la cabeza hacia arriba para buscar la mirada de Dégel. Él le correspondió con sus ojos violetas brillando al sol de la mañana, con una mirada tranquilizadora y una media sonrisa. Aun así, ella sujetó su mano sin pedir permiso. Él la sostuvo, y comenzó a caminar hacia adentro.

Recorrieron un corto pasillo hasta una sala circular rodeada de columnas. Era un recibidor cuyo centro era adornado por una mesa redonda de mármol, con un florero en medio. Las rosas que había dentro eran de una especie que ella nunca había visto antes. Abrió los ojos grandes, porque no creyó que un color rojo tan puro pudiera existir en la naturaleza. Se acercó a la mesa para ver mejor, pero algo la detuvo.

-No toques nada –ordenó Dégel-. Son rosas demoníacas.

-Que horrendo nombre para algo tan bonito –juzgó ella, con mucho criterio, pero luego supo que debió callarse cuando escuchó los pasos de alguien que se acercaba.

Pocos segundos después pudo ver al Santo de Piscis entrar en la habitación. Dégel se inclinó levemente. Mirena lo imitó. Lugonis era un hombre esbelto, con el cabello marrón rojizo que recordaba a las mismas rosas, y ojos color café. Sus rasgos eran duros y definidos, dando la impresión de ser un hombre estricto. Le tendió a Dégel la mano derecha, y Mirena observó que uno de sus dedos estaba sangrando apenas. Sin embargo, el Santo de Acuario no respondió al ofrecimiento. Mirena estuvo a punto de hacerlo, pero él la detuvo suavemente tironeando de su mano, que aun no había soltado. Dégel le dedicó a su par una mirada desafiante y ella se preguntó si sería testigo de algún tipo de enfrentamiento. Segundos después, el de Piscis bajó la mano.

-Chico listo –sentenció Lugonis, para luego lanzar una risa sonora. Dégel se relajó y rio junto a su par.

-No me engañarías con un truco tan barato como ese –se jactó. Lugonis les indicó que lo siguieran. Dégel caminó a la par de su compañero, mientras Mirena se quedaba algunos pasos atrás.

-Somos vecinos, pero hacía mucho que no venías a visitarme –oyó ella. Se sintió ofendida porque de pronto su maestro parecía ignorarla y ni siquiera la había presentado. Los oyó reír juntos y enseguida se sintió bien celosa. Se quedó algunos pasos más atrás.

Momentos después, paró en seco. Los dos Santos continuaban caminando sin percatarse de que Mirena se había quedado atrás. Sintió el Cosmos nublado que había sentido la noche anterior, y agudizó sus sentidos intentando recordar las lecciones de su maestro. Cerró los ojos y trató de percibir el Cosmos mientras apretaba los párpados y los puños. Abrió los ojos de pronto y lo encontró. Avanzó con decisión hasta una de las columnas, donde un niño apretaba la espalda para evitar ser visto desde el pasillo, pero aun así oír las conversaciones ajenas. Su piel era muy blanca y su cabello de color aguamarina caía como una cascada sobre sus hombros. Pero lo que más llamó su atención fueron sus ojos de un azul tan oscuro como la parte más profunda del océano. Se miraron fijamente, él quieto como si el más mínimo movimiento fuera a matarlo.

-¿Tú eres Albafica, el discípulo de Lugonis? –él asintió levemente-. Yo soy Mirena –sonrió-. Usaré la Armadura de Acuario algún día –él esbozó una pequeña sonrisa con las esquinas de los labios antes de volver a congelarse.

-Tienes que irte –balbuceó él-. No quiero hacerte daño –ella hizo un pucherito irónico. Observó que la mano de Albafica goteaba algo de sangre.

-¿Me dejas intentar una cosa? –él subió una ceja, intrigado. Mirena no esperó respuesta y atrapó la mano de su nuevo amigo. Observó un pequeño corte en su dedo índice, e intentó utilizar el Cosmos de la misma manera que lo había hecho con el libro. La herida se cerró enseguida, pero quedó algo inflamada-. Bueno, nadie lo hace perfecto a la primera –se consoló, satisfecha con su obra. Albafica observó su mano con incredulidad.

-No debiste hacer eso –la regañó-. No quiero que te enfermes, Mirena.

-No seas ridículo –se burló ella. El niño bajó la cabeza para disimular que sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas-. Lo siento –susurró-, no quise –un grito cercano le interrumpió.

-¡Mirena! –la buscó la voz de Dégel. Aparentemente no la había visto-. ¡No toques nada! ¡Ya nos vamos! –ella sonrió a su par.

-Bueno, el deber me llama –sonrió, y en un arrebato de atrevimiento, le dio un beso en la mejilla al niño que la miraba incrédulo.

-Gracias, Mirena –susurró, aunque ella ya estaba lejos para oírlo.

Corrió unos pasos para volver al pasillo central y seguirle los pasos a su Maestro Dégel. Lugonis los esperaba algunos pasos más adelante. Tomó presurosa la mano de Dégel y el la observó con cierta intriga, pero nada dijo. Salieron del Templo de Piscis por la parte trasera para revelar que los escalones que separaban el último Templo de las cámaras del Patriarca estaban totalmente cubiertos por las mismas rosas que había visto en el recibidor. Mirena ahogó un suspiro de asombro. Dégel la detuvo antes de que pisara el primer escalón y le indicó que observe por un momento. Lugonis concentró su Cosmos, no sólo ella pudo sentirlo sino que también pudo verlo. Era la primera vez que observaba algo como eso, su cuerpo se rodeaba de un suave resplandor dorado. Si pudiera verse a sí misma se daría cuenta de que la mandíbula se le caía y observaba con la boca abierta. Dégel sí lo noto, y esbozó una sonrisa disimulada. Lugonis lanzó su ataque hacia el camino y abrió una franja entre las rosas que llegaba hasta el siguiente Templo.

-Pasen, mis amigos –dijo con una leve reverencia-. Con mi bendición. Luego me avisan cuando deban volver –indicó.

-Gracias –correspondió Dégel-. Mirena, da las gracias –indicó con suavidad, aunque la instrucción la atrapó desprevenida.

-Gracias Maestro –dijo Mirena inclinándose, pero no muy convencida. Avanzaron rápidamente por el Camino de las Rosas y algunos pasos después Dégel cambió de opinión y la subió a su espalda.

-No toques nada –repitió él-. No quería ofender a Lugonis, ¿sabes? Ha sido muy amable –comenzó, mientras Mirena observaba detrás de sí cómo las flores cerraban el camino cuando ambos acababan de pasar-. Las Rosas Demoníacas son muy venenosas, tanto que tan solo tocarlas podría matarte. Este jardín protege al Patriarca. Si alguien quisiera pasar caminando por aquí, estaría muerto antes de llegar arriba.

-¿Por eso el Templo de Piscis es uno de los lugares más peligrosos del mundo? –Dégel asintió-. Que mal, vivir así, siempre rodeado de peligros… ¿a ellos no les afecta el veneno?

-Para eso entrenan, para ser inmunes –suspiró Dégel-, pero es un entrenamiento doloroso, no te mentiré. Supongo que por eso Albafica tiene ese Cosmos tan triste, ¿no? Es que ellos mismos son venenosos, al final.

-Qué triste –balbuceó Mirena, mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas de compasión por su par-. Entonces siempre estarán solos, ¿no? –Dégel negó.

-No lo sé –admitió-. Nosotros también vivimos rodeados de peligros, porque incluso tú también eres peligrosa, a tu manera –sonrió-. Ahora vuelve al suelo, que ya hemos llegado. Recuerda ser educada con el Patriarca.

-Lo seré, Maestro –él revolvió su cabeza con ternura.

-Una cosa más, antes de entrar –recordó él-. Quizás te pregunte si deseas apegarte a la Ley de la Máscara... disculpa que no te dije antes, acabo de recordarlo. Tómate un momento para pensarlo, ¿sí? –ella asintió, mientras cruzaban las puertas de la sala del Patriarca.

Unos pasos dentro, Mirena comenzó a sentirse algo mareada. Se sacudió la cabeza, como queriendo acallar los nervios que la invadían. De pronto sintió la boca seca como arena, pero le dio cierta vergüenza admitirlo, por lo que siguió caminando. Observó hacia arriba, a las columnas que acababan en finos ornamentos dorados. Enseguida se dio cuenta de que mirar hacia arriba la hacía marearse aun más. Tomó un sorbo grande de aire como si en la habitación hubiese menos oxígeno que afuera. Vio cómo se estiraba el brazo de Dégel y eso le hizo notar que se había quedado atrás. Tomó aire otra vez, pero esa bocanada quedó a mitad de camino. Al siguiente paso trastabilló y cayó al piso, y se hubiera golpeado la cabeza si él no la hubiera sostenido. Entre sueños observó los ornamentos del cielo raso. Quiso decir algo pero no le salían las palabras.

Sintió cómo él la levantaba del suelo y la acunaba contra su pecho. Cerró los ojos, pero pudo sentir cómo el tomaba su mano, para encontrarla aun sucia de la sangre de Albafica. Supo que eso no auguraba nada bueno, porque pudo sentir un profundo miedo en el Cosmos de su Maestro. La abrazó con fuerza y besó su cabello, hablándole en susurros palabras que ella era incapaz de distinguir. Sentía su corazón presuroso e inundado de pánico. Pensó que aunque mayor, su Maestro también era muy joven. Pero ese abrazo había sido lo más bello que había sentido nunca. Pensó en sus padres, lo poco que los recordaba. No habían tenido reparo en venderla como si ella fuese un caballo o un fardo de paja. No, nunca había conocido el amor de una familia. Aunque hacía poco tiempo que caminaban juntos, sabía que su Maestro era parte de su familia. Intentó llorar, primero de angustia, luego de agradecimiento; pero no podía moverse en absoluto. Oyó otra voz a lo lejos, y una mano desconocida que tocaba su frente con suavidad. Luego, finalmente pudo dormirse.

Lo primero que sintió fue un malestar en el estómago, por lo que llevó sus manos hacia su abdomen como si quisiera arrancase los órganos. Eso le hizo darse cuenta de que estaba despierta, y rodeada de sábanas limpias. Abrió los ojos de a poco para ver a su Maestro a su lado, con los ojos cerrados, rezando en susurros. Su Cosmos era basto y dorado como siempre, pero estaba inundado del pánico más profundo. Entrelazaba sus manos frente a su rostro, apoyando los codos en el colchón, evidentemente arrodillado. Mirena sintió una angustia infinita cuando lo vio así. Intentó ser fuerte y no interrumpirlo, pero las lágrimas se agolparon bajo sus párpados y salieron aun sin permiso. Apretó los labios intentando no emitir sonido, se hizo una bolita y apretó sus párpados en un vano intento porque las lágrimas no saliesen.

-¿Estás despierta? –susurró la voz de Dégel. Ella asintió apenas-. Abre tus ojos, por favor –suplicó, con la voz rota. Nunca había oído algo así, por lo que no cabía duda de que debía obedecer. Cuando lo miró, descubrió que Dégel también estaba llorando. Se sentó en el colchón y la abrazó. Entonces ambos rompieron a llorar aun con más fuerza.

-Lo siento –susurró ella-, perdóname –continuó. Él negó.

-Ya estás a salvo –susurró-, ya pasó –se consoló, aunque no supo si lo decía para ella o para sí mismo. Se apartó un momento, pero enseguida volvió con un vaso con agua-. Bebe de a sorbos pequeños, no quiero que me vomites encima –le reprochó con cierta ironía. Mirena intentó tomarlo, pero las manos le temblaban-. A ver, te ayudo –afirmó él, y le dio de beber con una inusitada delicadeza-. ¿Bien? –ella asintió, se sentía mucho mejor-. Acuéstate un rato. Todo estará bien.

-¿Estás enfadado conmigo? ¿Vas a castigarme? –inquirió ella, para luego volver a derramar lágrimas-. ¿Me encerrarás? ¿Me matarás? –balbuceó, con un hilo de voz.

-No te haré ningún daño, mi pequeñita –respondió, con una sonrisa triste-. Me has desobedecido, así que te daré mucha y muy difícil tarea –Mirena asintió-. ¿Quisieras contarme qué ocurrió? –ella se mordió el labio, con culpa-. Hagamos un trato, ¿vale? Que no vamos a mentirnos nunca. Me parece mejor así.

-De acuerdo –accedió-. En el Templo de Piscis encontré al discípulo de Lugonis. Estaba herido, y lo curé –hizo una pausa-. Quería intentar –susurró, aun más bajo.

-¿Él te advirtió? –ella asintió.

-Me dijo que me fuera, que no quería hacerme daño. Me dijo que no quería que me enfermara… pero no me dijo por qué –suspiró-. Se veía tan solo, Maestro, que me dolió en mi corazón. Quería ayudarlo –se mordió el labio-. Y quería saber si era capaz de hacer lo que había imaginado.

-Entiendo, Mirena –concedió Dégel-. Te dije que no tocaras nada… recuerdas que cuando Lugonis me tendió la mano, yo no le correspondí –ella asintió-. Pues era por eso mismo, no quería tocar su sangre envenenada –resopló-. Debí advertirte antes. Lo siento.

-La culpa es mía, Maestro –balbuceó.

-Un poco –admitió él-. Mitad y mitad, digamos –sonrió-. Cuando tienes la voluntad de proteger a alguien, tu Cosmos se hace más fuerte. Tienes el espíritu de un verdadero Caballero de Athena, y no podría estar más orgulloso de ti.

-¿De veras? –sonrió ella por primera vez, abriendo grandes los ojos. Tomó la mano de él por sorpresa y la apretó un poco.

-De veras –confirmó-. Sin embargo, cómo seguramente te has dado cuenta, me has asustado mucho. Por un momento pensé que ibas a morirte en mis brazos –le tembló el labio-. Por Athena, no tienes idea de lo cerca que has estado. Dormiste tres días… tres días en los que no he podido hacer otra cosa más que rogarle a Dios que te deje vivir –resopló-. Te lo dije antes, estamos rodeados de peligros. Si te doy una indicación, también es para cuidarte. Hazme caso, por favor –balbuceó, con la voz quebrada-. Sólo quiero lo mejor para ti. Tienes tanto por aprender, y tanto por dar. Me superarás con tanta facilidad, estoy seguro. Eres maravillosa, Mirena. Por favor –sollozó-, no quiero que te pase nada –se refregó los ojos por un instante.

-Te hice sufrir –admitió ella, mordiéndose el labio. Limpió sus lágrimas con sus deditos-. Lo siento mucho, de veras. ¿Me perdonarás? –él asintió.

-No hay nada que perdonar, mi cielo. Además, que no se nos pase el detalle que con tus siete años has logrado algo que casi ningún Caballero ha hecho jamás. ¿Ese es tu camino? –inquirió-, ¿quieres curar a la gente? –ella asintió con fuerza-. Muy bien –sonrió apenas-. Te quiero tanto –admitió en voz alta, por primera vez.

-Yo también a ti –susurró ella-. Nunca nadie me había dicho eso –sollozó-. Gracias por escogerme, por soportarme, y por enseñarme… pero sobre todo, agradezco que me cuides y que me quieras. Gracias, de veras.

-Gracias a ti. Ahora descansa, hasta mañana, y luego si te sientes bien un poco de ejercicio –sonrió mientras se levantaba. Acarició su cabello y besó su frente con ternura. Apagó la lámpara de aceite con un movimiento de sus dedos, y salió en silencio.


	5. Polvo de estrellas

Habían pasado tres meses del episodio en la Casa de Piscis. Dégel elaboró un plan de entrenamiento bajo el consejo del Patriarca, con actividades bien definidas por horarios, objetivos claros, y hasta algunos días libres por semana. Mirena avanzaba a pasos agigantados en su destreza física, favorecida por la flexibilidad propia de la niñez. Sin embargo, su progreso intelectual lo superaba ampliamente. Ella nunca dejaba una pregunta sin ser respondida, y comenzó a darse cuenta de que si nadie tenía la respuesta que quería, tendría que hallarla ella misma. Esa curiosidad y sobre todo esa terquedad eran objeto de la admiración de su maestro, aunque temía que algún día esa misma actitud le perjudicara. Una parte de la biblioteca, donde estaban los libros de física y química, se convirtió rápidamente en un laboratorio. El objetivo de la niña era claro, poder crear materia. Pero para eso faltaban años de investigación.

Pero aunque el accidente aislado hubiera pasado sin más pena ni gloria, Mirena no se olvidaba de Albafica. Por las noches podía percibir su Cosmos nublado y triste, como si estuviese solo en la noche. Anhelaba que hubiera alguna manera de comunicarse con él, de decirle que no estaba solo. Pero Dégel le había prohibido, con mucho criterio, ir al Templo de Piscis. La mayoría de los aprendices se encontraban varias veces por semana en el campo de entrenamiento, pero Albafica nunca salía del Templo. Le daba un poco de pena de sí misma el hecho de perder tiempo pensando en esos ojos del color del océano en vez de en los elementos que vigilaba bajo el microscopio, expectante de poder manipular esos átomos. Entonces una noche tuvo una idea fabulosa, tan sencilla que le sorprendió que no se le ocurriera antes. Podría escribirle una carta. ¿Pero cómo hacérsela llegar? Hacerlo a las espaldas de Dégel se sentía mal, ya que había prometido que siempre se dirían la verdad.

Se despertó tarde porque era su día libre. Cuando salió de la habitación supo que su Maestro ya estaría despierto desde varias horas atrás. Se hizo un té y una tostada de improvisado desayuno mientras balanceaba las piernas sobre la silla y meditaba sobre la forma en que le haría llegar una carta a Albafica. Pero más importante, se preguntó que pondría en ella. ¿Qué era lo que realmente quería decirle a su par? ¿Qué se sentía mal por él? ¿Ofrecerle su ayuda? Y por otro lado, ¿él querría hablar con ella? Quizás Lugonis lo hubiera castigado después del accidente de meses atrás. Eso sería lo lógico, ¿verdad? Mientras le daba vueltas al asunto, su Maestro entró en la cocina, pero Mirena no se molestó siquiera en levantar la cabeza. Él dio dos golpecitos sobre la mesa, como si tocara la puerta, lo que le hizo dar un respingo.

-Oh –balbuceó-. Lo siento –sonrió con picardía-. Buen día.

-Buen día Mirena –correspondió él, sentándose frente a ella-. ¿En qué piensas? –ella negó.

-Nada –Dégel frunció el seño.

-¿No teníamos un trato? –tanteó. Mirena se revolvió incómoda sobre la silla.

-Es que todavía no estoy segura –reconoció-, los pensamientos se mezclan… no sé bien, en realidad –Dégel asintió.

-Eso es otra cosa –sonrió-. ¿Quieres contarme? –ella asintió, con dudas.

-Estaba recordando a Albafica, por aquel día en el Templo de Piscis –comenzó-. Su Cosmos se siente peor que nunca –se mordió el labio-. Estaba pensando que quizás podría escribirle una carta –Dégel sonrió de gusto.

-Pues bien –comenzó, dándole golpecitos a la mesa con sus dedos-, ¿qué quieres decirle? –Mirena se encogió de hombros.

-No lo sé… es tonto, ¿no? –Dégel negó- Qué vergüenza –susurró ella.

-Ni es tonto ni es motivo de vergüenza el hecho de querer ayudar a tu par. Al contrario, deberías estar orgullosa –sonrió-. Yo lo estoy, ya lo sabes –hizo una pausa y pensó un momento-. Quizás podrías decirle que te acuerdas de él, y que puede contar contigo si necesita algo, alguna vez –Mirena sonrió y asintió con entusiasmo.

-¡Eso mismo! –pero enseguida se le borró la sonrisa y cambió por una expresión de reflexión-. ¿Pero cómo se la hago llegar? –inquirió.

-Tal vez podrías teletransportarla, tú que eres una entusiasta de las cosas que puedes hacer con la materia –respondió Dégel con naturalidad.

-¿Me enseñas? –rogó ella- ¿Es muy difícil? –Dégel lanzó una risita nerviosa.

-Para mí es bastante difícil –admitió-, lo he hecho algunas veces pero no es mi fuerte. Tendríamos que ir a ver al experto en esas cosas. Como un trabajo de campo, ¿a que sí? –propuso. Mirena volvió a asentir, emocionada ante tal perspectiva.

-¿Y quién es? ¿Ya lo hemos visto? –Dégel negó.

-El experto es Shion de Aries. Dicen que no puedes teletransportarte dentro del Santuario, y sin embargo el muy atrevido lo hace todos los días –reconoció-. Si no está aquí, supongo que está en Jamir.

-¡Pues vayamos a verlo! –decretó ella sin más preámbulo.

-Espera, no es tan fácil… está muy lejos, oculto en las montañas del Himalaya –pensó un momento-. Mejor le podríamos mandar un mensaje –Mirena asintió.

-¿Y quién le puede mandar un mensaje a Shion-Sama? –inquirió ella. Dégel pensó un momento y enseguida una idea tomó forma en su cabeza.

-¿Sabes qué? Esa será tu tarea –sonrió de triunfo-. Si quieres aprender el arte de la teletransportación, busca los medios –Mirena lo observó con cierto pánico-. Tranquila, te divertirás… y estoy seguro de que puedes hacerlo enseguida. Será un desafío, conocerás nuevas personas, harás ejercicio al aire libre. Considéralo una tarea fuera de la currícula, para variar. Ya me está cansando tanta rutina, ¿no te parece?-ella asintió.

-Entonces, acepto el desafío. Iré primero al Templo de Aries, si estás de acuerdo –Dégel se encogió de hombros.

-Cuando buscas a alguien, el primer lugar donde lo buscas es en su casa –concedió.

Ese mismo día empacó una pequeña mochila, puesto que no sabía cuántos días le tomaría su incursión fuera del Templo de Acuario. Bajó al campo de entrenamiento y se preguntó quién de todos ellos podría darle un mensaje a Shion. Se preguntó si debería ir primero al Templo de Aries, pero le sonó un tanto atrevido de su parte. Recordó que en algún momento su maestro le había dicho que Shion tenía (o había tenido) un discípulo. Entonces quizás lo encontraría en el campo de entrenamiento. Pero ¿sería correcto preguntarle a la gente sin mucho preámbulo? Se mordió el labio de pronto, reflexionando con fuerza. Sin embargo, un golpe de pelota sobre su cabeza le hizo perder el hilo de lo que venía pensando. Podría haberse enfadado, pero arrojó la mochila y acabó entrenando un rato con un grupo de niños que había visto pocas veces. Lo mejor que se le ocurrió luego fue ir disimuladamente hasta las escaleras cercanas al Templo de Aries y observar con suspicacia quien entraría ahí. Hacía mucho calor. Esperó una hora bajo el sol hasta que comenzó a tener algo de sueño.

-¿Qué necesitas? –interrumpió una voz de pronto. Mirena observó hacia arriba, para encontrarse bajo la mirada vigilante de un Santo de Plata. Una mujer oculta tras la Ley de la Máscara, aunque se le ocurrió que la observaba con ojos duros. Se sintió intimidada y le tembló el labio.

-Quería saber… si sería posible –susurró, con ciertas dudas- hablar con el Maestro Shion –la mujer se quedó quieta, aunque Mirena imaginó que la observaba con desaprobación. Sin mediar más palabra se dio la vuelta y entró al Templo como lo haría en su casa. Se preguntó si ella era la discípula de Shion.

-No le prestes atención –anunció una voz burlona que venía detrás-. Observó un muchacho en armadura de Bronce, la piel curtida por el sol, los hombros relajados como si estuviese de vacaciones. Le tendió la mano-. Soy Yato de Unicornio.

-Soy Mirena, discípula del Maestro Dégel de Acuario –anunció con mal disimulado orgullo.

-Así que quieres hablar con el Maestro Shion –recordó Yato-. No está aquí, es una pena –se encogió de hombros-, casi nunca está aquí –Mirena bajó la mirada-. Deberías ir a ver a Dokho de Libra, seguro que te deja ir a Jamir con él.

-¿De veras? –inquirió ella con incredulidad. Él asintió.

-Voy para allá –anunció Yato-. Vamos juntos –Mirena asintió con entusiasmo.

Lentamente y bajo el sol del mediodía, el Santo de Bronce y la niña emprendieron la subida hasta la Séptima Casa. Les tomó toda la tarde y parte de la noche, pero la niña se olvidó del tiempo transcurrido porque iba entretenida en su charla con el joven Unicornio. Las estrellas brillaban en la noche y a Mirena le había entrado sueño hacía un buen rato. Sin embargo, juzgó que quejarse al respecto la haría ver débil, por lo que solo lo aguantó. Observó las estrellas y se preguntó si su Maestro Dégel la estaría observando mediante la lectura de estrellas. Seguro que sí, razonó. Él nunca la dejaba sola ni dejaba que nada le ocurriera. Podía ser estricto a veces, era cierto. Pero en general era agradable, divertido y cariñoso. Eso le hizo pensar en Albafica y preguntarse, una vez más, por qué el Maestro Lugonis era tan duro con él como para convertirlo en una persona venenosa, condenado a ir solo por la vida y dañar a cualquiera que se le acercara. Su Maestro le había dicho que Lugonis-Sama lo quería como a un hijo, pero Mirena no estaba segura.

Cuando llegaron a la Casa de Libra, Mirena instintivamente se detuvo a las puertas. Sin embargo, Yato avanzó y le hizo una seña a su compañera para que hiciera lo mismo. Avanzó a paso tembloroso procurando no hacer ruido entre los salones del Templo. Siguió a Yato hasta una estancia donde se veía salir luz desde debajo de la puerta. La abrió y la dejó pasar primero para revelar una lujosa cocina. La mayoría de los muebles eran de mármol, intercalado con madera en diferentes tonos y detalles en metal dorado. Había un hombre sentado a la mesa, en la esquina más alejada y en la silla mejor ornamentada. Tenía los ojos color del cielo y el cabello marrón rojizo, largo hasta los hombros y un tanto desordenado. Su actitud era relajada mientras bebía vino de una copa tan decorada como el resto de la habitación. Observó a Yato y sonrió de lado.

-¿Estas te parecen horas de llegar? –dijo, entre bostezos. Entonces Mirena dedujo que el joven de Unicornio sería el discípulo de Dokho. Yato dio un respingo y se revolvió incómodo-. ¿No me presentas a tu invitada? –siguió.

-Esta es Mirena, de la Casa de Acuario –dijo con una formalidad mal aplicada, mientras Mirena hacía una reverencia.

-Pues mucho gusto –dijo, mientras tomaba un sorbo de vino-. Soy Dokho, Santo de Oro de Libra –anunció con orgullo.

-Maestro –comenzó Mirena haciendo una exagerada reverencia-. Deseo aprender el arte de la teletransportación. Mi Maestro me ha dicho que Shion-Sama puede enseñarme –tomó aire-. Yato-Senpai ha dicho que usted puede enviarle un mensaje a él –resumió, con palpable nerviosismo. Dokho pensó un momento, cerrando los ojos y tomando un nuevo sorbo de vino.

-De acuerdo –concedió finalmente-. Shion está en Jamir. Es tarde ahora, pequeña –afirmó, igualmente relajado-. Ahora duérmete, mañana te llevaré –se encogió levemente de hombros-. Tenía que ir allí de todos modos –Mirena sonrió con entusiasmo.

-¡Gracias Maestro! –subió la voz, incapaz de disimular lo contenta que estaba.

Así, por primera vez en varios meses, pasó una noche fuera del Templo de Acuario. Sabía que no sería la última, siempre y cuando Shion de Aries aceptara explicarle. Se preguntó cómo sería, si se parecería más al relajado Santo de Libra, o a su discípula que ya había llegado a Caballero de Plata. Esa noche durmió entrecortado, y casi sin darse cuenta estaba buscando el Cosmos de Albafica. Pero esta vez estaba mucho más lejos en el Santuario y ya no podía encontrarlo. En un momento dado, se dio cuenta de lo que estaba buscando y comenzó a hacerlo mediante un esfuerzo consciente. Se preguntó si su Maestro sabía telequinesis, pero estaba casi segura de que sí. ¿De qué otro modo podía ser tan buen amigo del Maestro Kardia, si no se veían casi nunca? Los días libres habría querido ir a entrenar al Templo de Escorpio, pero era otro lugar prohibido y quizás también fuese venenoso. Pensó en el Santuario como un todo y se dio cuenta de que realmente era un lugar peligroso, pero no era igual de peligroso para todos. Imaginó que Albafica tampoco podía dormir pensando en el peligro, acostado mirando el techo con mucha claridad. Él la miraba por un instante y luego la imagen de desvaneció. Intrigada, volvió a intentar dormirse.

Cuando se levantó, Dokho ya estaba en la cocina pero Yato seguía durmiendo. El Santo le indicó que se prepara algo con cierta naturalidad, aunque la diferencia en el desayuno no pasó desapercibida. Su Maestro Dégel le servía él mismo en esos casos. Pero también recordaba que el cariño y familiaridad del Santo de Acuario no eran lo normal entre los Dorados. Mirena agradecía que así fuese, más aun cuando los de Acuario tenían fama de fríos y desapegados. Mientras tomaba un té, se preguntaba quién habría comenzado ese rumor tan absurdo. Después de un poco de charla insustancial, Dokho salió de la cocina para volver minutos después. Ahora parecía otro, enfundado de pies a cabeza en la Armadura de Libra. Mirena la observó maravillada sin disimulo porque nunca había visto algo como aquello. Se suponía que las armas estaban prohibidas pero ahí estaba la excepción a la regla, una armadura llena de armas. Dokho le indicó que lo siguiera, por lo que se calzó la pequeña mochila a la espalda y salió al patio trasero detrás del Maestro. Le tendió su mano y ella la tomó con ciertas dudas.

-¿Te has teletransportado alguna vez? –inquirió él, tratando de ser amigable cuando notó los nervios de la niña. Ella negó con la cabeza-. Se siente un poco raro, la verdad –sonrió-, quizás tengas cosquillas –anunció.

Y con esto el Santo encendió su Cosmos, del mismo modo que lo había hecho Lugonis de Piscis ese espantoso día, pero no era igual. Era basto y dorado, por supuesto, pero la de Libra era una energía que invitaba a compartir, a la unión, a la comunidad; un tipo de sensación que jamás había sentido antes. Le agradó y le desagradó a la vez, porque no sabría qué hacer rodeada de tanta gente, porque entonces no crearía lazos demasiado profundos con ninguno. Sintió cosquillas, era cierto, y observó su propia piel. Sintió como si sus átomos se separaran con el Cosmos de Dokho, sintió que se desarmaba y que todo su cuerpo se convertía en polvo de estrellas, sin sensación y sin conciencia. Vio el suelo del patio desde lo alto sin explicarse cómo ocurría aquello, pero enseguida dejó de observar porque todo se volvió blanco. Esa calidez la envolvió, sintió energía pura rodeándola y más aún, como si fuera parte de sí misma. Al fin y al cabo, todos los seres vivos estamos hechos de lo mismo, recordó. Cuando pudo volver a ver, no eran las baldosas del patio lo vio bajo sus pies. La energía se iba apagando poco a poco y el aire entre los átomos se disminuía. Poner los pies en el suelo una vez más fue fenomenal. Observó a su alrededor, una cadena montañosa que seguía hasta donde llegaba la vista. Frente a sus pies, un fino camino rodeado por un acantilado, y al final del camino una pequeña torre.

-Bien hecho, Mirena –anunció Dokho con entusiasmo. Ella se revolvió incómoda.

-No hice mucho –admitió con algo de vergüenza. Dokho le sonrió y revolvió su cabello, divertido.

-¿Cómo que no? –anunció, enigmático-. Sabes, tienes un gran Cosmos, así que quería probar algo –Mirena subió una ceja-. De hecho, fue tu Cosmos el que nos trajo hasta aquí –volvió a sonreír, verdaderamente orgulloso, de oreja a oreja. A ella le tembló el labio con pavor-. Deberías estar orgullosa… cuando lo intenté con Yato, no nos movimos ni diez metros –anunció, dando una carcajada.

-Por Athena –balbuceó ella-. ¿De veras? No sabía que podía –susurró.

-Ya te habrá dicho tu Maestro que eres capaz de muchas cosas –supuso Dokho, encogiéndose de hombros. Mirena asintió-. Todo tu poder está disperso, lo único que hice fue encausarlo a un objetivo práctico –ella apretó los labios, confundida-. Con el entrenamiento adecuado, aprenderás a dirigirlo tú, y así te harás más fuerte –le tendió la mano-. ¿Vamos?

Luchando contra la timidez, Mirena tomó la mano de Dokho y lo siguió por el estrecho camino, bastante intimidada por la distancia hacia abajo. Cuando lo pensó, apretó la mano del Santo de Libra con un poco más de fuerza. Él le dirigió una mirada de consuelo. La torre tenía sus puertas abiertas, por lo que entraron sin problema. Era más grande de lo que parecía por fuera. Sin embargo, le llamó la atención lo que vio. Dos Santos de Oro se encontraban sentados directamente sobre el suelo, con sus armaduras puestas y los ojos cerrados, en profunda concentración. Los Cosmos de ambos eran más fuertes de lo que había sentido jamás, y se sintió aun más intimidada que con el acantilado. Dokho le hizo una seña para que guardara silencio. Observó primero al de rasgos amigables y cabello verde claro. Su Cosmos era fuerte, aguerrido, individualista, pero sin embargo encerraba un gran amor por todas las criaturas del universo. El otro tenía rasgos finos y acentuados. Su cabello caía rubio como un rio de oro y se mezclaba con la armadura. Ese Cosmos no tenía nada de parecido. Era tranquilo como las aguas en calma, suave y trémulo, pero estaba rodeado de soledad y misterio. Sin embargo, no había tristeza en esa soledad, como había percibido en el Cosmos de Albafica. Quizás se sabía solo por saberse tremendamente poderoso, como si la tierra temblara bajo sus pies. Mirena tragó saliva. El primero abrió los ojos despacio.

-¿Estas son horas de llegar? –ironizó. Se levantó y le dio a Dokho algunas palmadas en la espalda mientras sonreía. El otro Caballero que meditaba seguía inmutable. Luego observó a Mirena con una media sonrisa, quien intentó esconderse apenas detrás de Dokho.

-Vale, me quedé dormido –río-. Esta es Mirena, alumna de Dégel –anunció él-. Quiere aprender el arte de la teletransportación –anunció-, y pienso que tiene talento, nos ha traído hasta aquí –Shion abrió grandes los ojos. Se agachó a la altura de la niña y la inspeccionó con la mirada.

-De acuerdo –confirmó al fin-. Pero tengo mucho trabajo así que será breve y el resto dependerá de ti –Mirena asintió con nerviosismo.

-Le agradezco, Maestro –susurró, haciendo una reverencia. Se preguntó fugazmente quién era el otro y por qué no se inmutaba.

-Es Asmita de Virgo –interrumpió Dokho, como leyendo sus pensamientos-. Seguro hace mucho que está así –Shion asintió.

-Trece días –confirmó-. ¿Me dejarás tu Armadura? –Dokho asintió.

-Vendré por ella luego –dijo, mientras estiraba sus brazos como si se desperezara luego de una siesta. Con un suave resplandor, se había quitado la armadura, que quedaba perfectamente armada a sus pies. Se veía aun más relajado con ropa deportiva holgada. Revolvió la cabeza de la niña una vez más-. Si me voy ahora quizás llegue antes de que Yato despierte –ironizó. Ya era cerca del mediodía. Shion respondió con una risita.

-Ven en cinco días –indicó el Santo de Aries-, me parece suficiente –luego observó a Mirena con curiosidad-. Te quedarás cinco días conmigo, y luego vuelves con Dokho –afirmó. Ella asintió.

-Adiós, Maestro –susurró ella, mientras observaba al Santo de Libra desaparecer en una nube de polvo de estrellas.


	6. La Carta

_¡Buenos días a todos! Perdón por la tardanza en actualizar, es que tuve una semana terriblemente ocupada. Pero igual van a entretenerse, es un capítulo largo y que abarca muchas cosas. Enjoy!_

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Cuando llegó al Templo de Acuario, primero se detuvo frente a las puertas. No había pasado mucho tiempo, pero por algún motivo le ponía ansiosa volver a ver a su Maestro Dégel. Avanzó a paso tembloroso y sus pies la dirigieron directamente hacia la biblioteca. Claro que estaba allí, ¿dónde más estaría? En su sofá favorito, con los pies arriba del tapizado (eso era algo que no se permitía cuando Mirena le observaba), con un tomo grueso delante de sus finas gafas. Enseguida subió la mirada y le sonrió con sinceridad, dejando el libro y avanzando hacia ella. Cuando estuvo lo bastante cerca, se agachó y dejó que la niña se lanzara a su pecho. La abrazó con fuerza, besó su cabello y acarició su espalda. El abrazo duró unos minutos. Toda la ansiedad abandonó a la niña y fue suplantada por una inmensa felicidad. Sonrió y besó a su Maestro en la mejilla.

-¿Me has extrañado, Maestro? –balbuceó ella, con la voz temblorosa. Él sonrió.

-Por supuesto –admitió-, sin ti me he aburrido como no tienes idea –bromeó-. Has vuelto con un Cosmos más fuerte que antes.

-¡Gracias! –subió la voz, sin dejar que él se soltara de ese abrazo-. Te extrañé mucho –admitió-, es cierto que nadie es como tu –reconoció. Finalmente lo dejó levantarse, aunque se quedó más cerca que de costumbre.

-¿Dónde has estado? Cuéntame –pidió-. ¿Tienes hambre? Se me ocurre que podemos comer algo delicioso mientras me cuentas –ella asintió.

Entonces comenzó, con mucho detalle, a contarle a Dégel su misión en Jamir. Comenzó por las dudas iniciales, el encuentro con Yato y su tiempo en la Casa de Libra. Le contó con verdadera emoción, al borde de las lágrimas, cómo había utilizado su Cosmos para transportarlos a Jamir con la ayuda de Dokho de Libra. Se sorprendió sobremanera con el encuentro con el dueño de casa y con el otro visitante, un Caballero ciego que nunca habría los ojos porque podría destruir el mundo. Le contó luego de los cinco días de lecciones con Shion de Aries y cómo se había sorprendido a sí misma al conocer el poder de su propio Cosmos. Sin embargo, la mejor lección había sido arañar la superficie de toda la variedad del mundo, de cómo podían existir lugares y personas en forma tan diferente unas a otras, y sin embargo convivir. En especial eso lo había sentido reflejado en los Cosmos de los Caballeros que había visto, que no podían ser más opuestos y sin embargo eran unidos por lazos más o menos profundos.

Mirena no mencionó a su Maestro la carta que tenía pensado escribir, pero ella estaba segura de que él se daba cuenta de todo lo que ella sentía. De cualquier modo, no lo mencionó. Cuando llegó la hora de irse a acostar, de pronto se sintió nerviosa. Era el momento de privacidad en el que había pensado que escribiría su carta. Tomó una hoja en blanco, una pluma, y un tarro de tinta; y se dispuso a dilucidar qué rayos quería decirle al discípulo del Templo de Piscis. Primero se disculpó por haberlo metido en problemas –eso era lo principal-, y luego utilizó las palabras que su Maestro había sugerido. Le escribió que contaba con ella y que solía recordarlo. Esa última parte le dio un tanto de vergüenza y estuvo a punto de borrarla, pero luego decidió dejarla. La firmó con su nombre y estampó el sello del Templo de Acuario. Dobló la hoja con mucha delicadeza, concentró su Cosmos sobre ella, y la hizo desaparecer en un manojo de polvo de estrellas. Entonces sólo le quedaba esperar.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Albafica no había tenido un día particularmente bueno. En general, le estaba costando trabajo alcanzar un día bueno cada cincuenta. Salió de la ducha suspirando mientras estrujaba su cabello sin mucha atención. Muchas personas le habían dicho que era guapo, pero él odiaba que le dijeran tremenda cosa. Físicamente se sentía bien, y eso le preocupaba más que nada. Gran parte de su niñez la había pasado en cama gracias al veneno de los Lazos Rojos, pero últimamente ya no le hacía casi nada. Eso sólo podía significar que el veneno de su sangre era igual de poderoso que el veneno de su Maestro Lugonis. Si tenía éxito, como quería el Santo de Piscis, entonces el veneno de Albafica sería más fuerte cada día. Pero irremediablemente Lugonis comenzaría a enfermarse cada vez más seguido y en un momento dado ya no se levantaría jamás. Era un ritual que sólo podía terminar con la muerte de uno de sus miembros. Más de una vez se peguntó quién lo había mandado a ofrecerse voluntario para algo como aquello. Era un día caluroso y acostumbrado a que nadie lo viera, se acostó desnudo entre las sábanas. Cerró los ojos, pero instantes después un resplandor le sorprendió. Un papel doblado al medio había aparecido en su escritorio sin mucho preámbulo. Eso le intrigó.

Se levantó presuroso y se lanzó sobre el papel, a abrirlo sin ceremonia. No tenía muchas palabras, sólo dos párrafos con una letra demasiado prolija como para alguien de siete años. La leyó nuevamente, y luego una segunda vez. Observó fijamente la tinta como si fuera a desvanecerse. Dejó el aire contenido e intentó mantener la compostura, aunque no hubiese nadie para verlo. Sólo lo logró por unos segundos, ya que instantes después rompió a llorar. Era un llanto desesperado, ruidoso, que lo sacudía con fuertes espasmos, que enrojecía su piel e hinchaba sus ojos. Por un momento se sintió tremendamente agradecido, pero enseguida se sintió burlado por la vida. ¿Cómo era posible que Athena le enviara una compañía, si gracias a su sangre no podía acercarse a nadie jamás? Enseguida recordó la primera y única vez que había visto a Mirena en persona. La bondad de su Cosmos le conmovió. La habilidad con la que lo había curado le sorprendió. Ahora, además, había realizado una teletransportación. Era indudable que la niña era muy inteligente. Si tan sólo él también lo fuera, entonces podría idear una manera de contestarle. Tomó un trozo de papel y escribió entre lágrimas, con una letra desordenada y presurosa.

" _Por Athena, me has hecho llorar_ –confesaba-, _me has sorprendido. No sé cómo rayos te acuerdas de mí, si nunca puedo salir. No tienes que pedirme disculpas, sino al contrario. Mi Maestro Lugonis me ha contado que te enfermaste por culpa mía_ –tragó saliva-. _Lo siento mucho. Como vez, no me puedo acercar a nadie. Pero no quiero estar sol_ o –fugazmente se preguntó de dónde sacaba el valor para escribir algo como aquello-. _Yo no me enfermo más, eso quiere decir que pronto se enfermará mi Maestro y me quedaré solo del todo. A lo mejor podríamos ser amigos por carta, si tú quieres_ –dejó un espacio y tuvo que controlar el llanto antes de continuar-. _Gracias por acordarte de mí. Le has hecho una caricia a mi alma. Te abrazo desde aquí"._

Dobló la hoja al medio y se vistió con ropa liviana, guardando la carta en el bolsillo. Trató de disimular su Cosmos porque sabía que su Maestro se daría cuenta enseguida. Salió descalzo en la noche, observado sólo por las estrellas. La luna iluminaba los surcos que las lágrimas habían dejado sobre el rostro. Bajó los escalones en puntas de pie hasta el Templo de Acuario y se metió por el patio trasero buscando algún lugar donde pudiese dejar su breve carta de respuesta. De pronto notó que no estaba pensando bien. Apoyó la espalda contra una de las columnas, cerró los ojos y tomó una bocanada grande de aire. Entonces comenzó a buscar ese Cosmos que apenas conocía pero que de pronto anhelaba más que a nada en el mundo. Siguió esa presencia hasta una ventana con las cortinas cerradas y sin luz. Era obvio que durmiera, ya era tarde. Pensó en deslizar la carta entre los paños e irse sin hacer ruido, pero era evidente que el destino tenía otros planes. La ventana se abrió de pronto y pudo observar a Mirena asomándose, semi escondida entre las cortinas. Por supuesto, si él había percibido su Cosmos, seguramente ella también lo habría hecho. También los Santos Dorados, y estaría en problemas en la mañana. Se quedó como congelado ante esos ojos que lo miraban incrédulo.

-¿Qué haces? –susurró Mirena-. No llores –agregó enseguida. Albafica negó, sacudiendo la cabeza, con una súbita vergüenza.

-Te traje algo –balbuceó entre lágrimas, tendiéndole la carta que había escrito momentos atrás. Mirena la tomó con incredulidad y cierta reserva, dejándola sobre su cama para luego volver a la ventana.

-No te quedes afuera, pasa –pidió ella, en un susurro. Él volvió a negar.

-Deberías tener miedo –balbuceó-, el veneno es más fuerte que nunca –Mirena se encogió de hombros.

-No te tengo miedo, pececito –dijo burlonamente, con una media sonrisa. Estiró su mano hacia afuera para tocar la mano de Albafica, pero él la retiró.

-Es en serio –se lamentó-, lo siento mucho –balbuceó, y volvió a llorar, fracasando en contenerse. Mirena se mordió el labio, incapaz de ayudar a su nuevo amigo. Volvió a estirarse y logró una breve caricia en la cabeza antes de que él volviera a moverse.

-No debes llorar –repitió ella-, yo estoy contigo –susurró con vergüenza-. ¿Vienes a visitarme sólo para lloriquear? –lo regañó. Él negó con la cabeza-. Estás de suerte, porque yo sé mucho de química. Si me traes una muestra quizás podría hacer algo –Albafica se encogió de hombros.

-No sería correcto –balbuceó-, todo este dolor sería en vano.

-¿Sabías que los átomos no pueden unirse de cualquier manera? Hay muchos elementos en este mundo que son incompatibles, que no se mezclan, como el agua y el aceite –razonó, pensando en voz alta-. A lo mejor si encuentro alguna de esas cosas, podría hacerme una armadura –Albafica escondió el rostro detrás de las manos. Sería fabuloso, pero no quería ilusionarse. Era una posibilidad en un millón, y decepcionarse volvería a romperle el corazón.

-Lee la carta, Mirena –ordenó entre llanto-, y luego si quieres me puedes escribir otra vez, y sino pues que tengas una buena vida –sorbió por la nariz-. Me tengo que ir.

-La leeré –concedió ella, con los ojos vidriosos-, y te escribiré –tomó aire-. Prometido. Pero tú tienes que prometerme otra cosa –él subió una ceja, intrigado-. Que te pondrás bien, por favor –asintió, con ciertas dudas. Enseguida se dio media vuelta y atravesó el patio nuevamente, para perderse en la noche.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Mirena entrenaba en el Santuario desde hacía ocho años, pero esa mañana se encontraba particularmente emocionada. Era su día libre y había salido al campo a entrenar con Yato y Teneo, el mayor de los discípulos de Hasgard de Tauro. Corría el rumor de que el Patriarca había decidido entregar una de las más poderosas Armaduras de Bronce, y por eso organizaría un torneo entre los jóvenes estudiantes. Se trataba de la Armadura de Orión, la cual era tan poderosa que muchos pensaban que en realidad era una Armadura de Plata. Mirena se babeaba con la mera idea de poseer tal objeto. Por eso no había dejado de hablar de eso en todo el rato. Se estaba nublando y el cielo anunciaba que pronto llovería, por lo que emprendieron la vuelta hacia arriba. A Mirena le sorprendió ver al Maestro Shion a las puertas del Templo de Aries, en profunda reflexión. Sin embargo, lo tomó como una buena señal: si el reparador de Armaduras estaba en casa, seguramente los rumores eran ciertos.

Caminó junto con Yato hasta el Templo de Libra donde saludó a su querido Dokho. Aunque amable, había algo distinto en su Cosmos. No había sonreído como siempre, y eso era extraño. Tenía la confianza como para preguntarle sobre la Armadura de Orión, pero algo le indicó que no debía hacerlo. Cuando siguió sola por el camino del Santuario, pensó en transportarse pero algo le dijo que era mejor caminar. Pero si comenzaba a llover entonces se iría en una nube de polvo de estrellas, eso por descontado. Quería llegar temprano y cocinar algo. No había oído de Albafica en todo el día. Con el paso de los años las cartas habían sido reemplazadas por telequinesis, algo más práctico y sencillo. Aunque hacía muchos años que no lo veía en persona, hablaba con él prácticamente todos los días. Frecuentemente se preguntaba cómo se vería. Hacía poco había cumplido diecisiete años, y lo que más le intrigaba a ella era saber si tenía barba o no. Pero no se atrevía a preguntarlo, su amigo era un tanto sensible respecto a su imagen. Resopló mentalmente, como regañándolo. Cuando cruzó al Templo de Escorpio, observó al Maestro Kardia a las puertas, mirándola con desaprobación. Se preguntó si había hecho algo malo.

-Te estaba esperando –anunció. Ella hizo una pequeña reverencia.

-Lo siento, Maestro, no estaba enterada –afirmó. Una pequeña gota cayó sobre su cabeza y enseguida cayeron muchas más. Avanzó a protegerse bajo el alero del Templo.

-Necesito que me transportes contigo, Mirena –ella asintió con triunfo, secretamente contenta de poder evitar mojarse con el aguacero que se había desatado súbitamente.

-No hay problema –dijo-. ¿Dónde vamos? –notó que el Santo de Escorpio también tenía algo inusual en su Cosmos, pero nada dijo. Kardia era el mejor amigo de su Maestro, pero siempre le había parecido algo distante y guardaba algo de recelo.

-Al Templo de Acuario –dijo con naturalidad-, allí te cambias de ropa, recogemos a tu Maestro, y luego nos vamos a la Casa del Patriarca –Mirena sospechó enseguida, pero razonó que sería mejor preguntarle a Dégel. Tomó a Kardia por el antebrazo, y enseguida se fueron.

Aparecieron directamente en el salón recibidor. Mirena buscó a Dégel con su Cosmos, pero el nerviosismo pudo más y fracasó en su pobre intento. Avanzó junto con Kardia hacia la cocina, donde le ofreció una copa y enseguida salió a buscar a su Maestro. Fue a la biblioteca primero, no había otro modo. Estaba en el sofá de siempre, pero no estaba leyendo, sino rezando. Un ejemplar de la Biblia estaba abierto a su lado, pero no parecía prestarle ninguna atención. Tenía los ojos cerrados y rezaba con tal fervor como sólo lo había visto una vez en su vida. No quiso interrumpirlo, pero ni bien entró, Dégel abrió sus ojos. Mirena notó que había llorado, eso era palpable. Tragó saliva, sin atreverse a preguntar.

-¿Rezas conmigo, Mirena? –pidió. Ella asintió y tomó lugar a su lado en el sofá. El guió la oración con voz temblorosa, entre lágrimas y lamentos. Luego guardó silencio unos minutos, en meditación.

-¿Qué ocurre, Maestro? –susurró ella finalmente-. No quiero ser grosera, pero es que estoy asustada –admitió.

-Mi cielo –susurró-, no temas –se mordió el labio-. Hoy ha fallecido un Caballero Dorado –anunció al fin. Mirena recordó que había ido caminando por casi todas las casas del Santuario y le había llamado la atención que todos estaban en casa. Sólo había salteado los Templos de Sagitario y Capricornio, y faltaba el último para llegar al Patriarca. Entonces la verdad la golpeó y apretó los párpados.

-¿Es que Lugonis de Piscis finalmente ha sucumbido al veneno? –balbuceó. Dégel asintió despacio-. Por Athena.

-Pensé que te enterarías antes que nadie –confesó Dégel, quien conocía mucho sobre la amistad entre los dos discípulos. Mirena negó enérgicamente, con los ojos empapados de lágrimas.

-Maldita sea, no me ha dicho nada… ¡nada en absoluto! –Dégel presionó el hombro de su alumna con delicadeza.

-Tienes que ser tolerante, Mirena –indicó-. No está en una situación fácil. ¿Has imaginado alguna vez cómo reaccionarías tú cuando yo muera? –ella negó con la cabeza, era demasiado doloroso incluso para pensarlo.

-No te morirás nunca –susurró, con la voz quebrada. Él la abrazó-. ¿Tenemos que ir al funeral, verdad?

-No si no quieres –concedió Dégel-. Yo sí tengo que ir, pero tú no tienes obligación.

-Quiero –afirmó ella-. Le dije que podía contar conmigo, no voy a desdecirme ahora –él asintió con orgullo que no se molestó en disimular, y se levantó.

Mirena nunca antes había estado en la Cámara del Patriarca, al menos no en estado consciente. Allí vio a todos los Santos de Oro reunidos juntos por primera vez en su vida. Aunque brillaban con fuerza y esperanza, parecía que a aquellos Cosmos les faltaba algo. Era como si un todo hubiese perdido una parte y ya no volvería a ser el mismo. Esos lazos que les unían eran más profundos de lo que ella había imaginado. Le sorprendió ver llorar a Manigoldo, que no demostraba nunca una emoción que no fuera la burla. Del mismo modo, se sobresaltó cuando observó que el inmutable Asmita dejaba escapar finas lágrimas por debajo de sus párpados cerrados. Pero al único que quería ver era a Albafica, abrazarlo aunque le costara una semana en cama, y decirle que todo estaría bien. Sin embargo, por alguna razón, había decidido no presentarse al funeral de su propio Maestro. Conociéndolo, supuso que estaría ocupado aislándose en su completa soledad, asustado de lastimar a alguien en una concentración de personas como aquella. Mirena presentó sus respetos y dejó una rosa como todos lo hacían, una que no era venenosa. Después, cuando notó que nadie la veía, se deshizo en polvo de estrellas.

Mirena se transportó descaradamente a la habitación de Albafica, sin siquiera pasar por el salón recibidor. Lo encontró envuelto en un Cosmos de infinita tristeza, hecho una bolita sobre la cama, con los ojos cerrados, de espaldas a la puerta de entrada. Su cabello, que siempre había sido bonito, ahora caía enmarañado y engrasado. Estaba muy quieto y si no hubiera sentido su Cosmos hubiera pensado que no estaba vivo. La muchacha quería intentar algo. Concentró su propio Cosmos para crearse una especie de armadura contra el veneno, que esperanzadamente funcionaría. Sabía que si había sido suficiente para matar a Lugonis, el veneno de Albafica se cobraría mucho más que una semana en cama. Para sus adentros, elevó una plegaria y suplicó que sus cálculos fueran certeros. Se sentó al lado del muchacho inerte y quitó el cabello de sus ojos con mucha delicadeza, para luego acariciar su sien con ternura.

-Mira, lo he arreglado –anunció ella, con evidentes dudas-. Con hidrógeno líquido.

-¿Y si no funciona? –susurró él. Fue tan bajó que creyó haberlo imaginado-. ¿Y si te asesino a ti también? –balbuceó, y enseguida apretó sus párpados y escondió su rostro entre las manos.

-En tal caso, pececito, estoy aquí porque yo quiero –afirmó, y repitió esa pequeña caricia. Él no pudo disimular que le ponía la piel de gallina-. ¿Cómo te sientes? –enseguida notó que era una pregunta estúpida.

-Mal –respondió tajante, como si no fuese obvio. Ella se recostó a su lado y pegó su pecho contra la espalda del muchacho, pasando los brazos alrededor de su cintura y entrelazando sus dedos. No supo cómo se atrevió a hacerlo. En realidad era algo que anhelaba hacía mucho. Para él, era la primera vez en la vida que alguien lo abrazaba, aparte de Lugonis. Pensó que nunca nadie volvería a abrazarlo. Eso le conmovió-. Mirena –susurró, como acariciando su nombre-. Gracias por acordarte de mí. Tu compañía es, y siempre ha sido, una caricia para mi alma.

-De nada –susurró, y lo apretó un poco contra sí-. Te quiero –balbuceó-. Lamento mucho que tengas que pasar por esto –afirmó al fin-, pero yo estaré aquí y al final todo estará bien. Lucharemos juntos en las guerras por venir, Santo de Oro –anunció, con aires de importancia. Albafica esbozó una media sonrisa de triunfo.

-¿Competirás por la Armadura de Orión? –susurró él, cambiando de tema sin disimulo. Mirena asintió-. ¿Te sientes bien? –balbuceó él con palpable temor. La muchacha estaba muy cerca y temía envenenarla como lo había hecho con su Maestro. Eso le pesaba. Sabía que había sido su responsabilidad y no podía hacer nada más que ser miserable al respecto.

-Me siento bien, no te preocupes –respondió ella con rapidez. Notó que su compañero contenía el aire y lo dejaba salir con alivio. Ella acarició el dorso de su mano con su pulgar-. ¿Por qué no me dijiste? –inquirió, tratando que no sonara acusador. Albafica tragó saliva.

-No pude –admitió por lo bajo-. Como si decirlo en voz alta lo hiciera real y súbitamente todo cambiara –el muchacho giró el cuello y por primera vez observó los ojos de Mirena. Lo cierto era que no se habían visto en persona en años. Cuando la vio, se sorprendió de cuánto había crecido. Ya era prácticamente una mujer. De pronto le entró cierto pudor por la situación en la que se veía envuelto, pero sentir el abrazo de su amiga era tan agradable que no quería separarse nunca. Esbozó una sonrisa. Ella acarició su pómulo.

-Ah, te has afeitado –dedujo burlonamente, sin poder decirle que siempre se había preguntado sobre su posible barba. Albafica lanzó una risita y asintió. Se apretujó contra ella y se permitió sonreír apenas. Cerró los ojos y afinó sus sentidos para sentir aquel Cosmos que se mezclaba con el suyo, que le decía que la vida podía ser buena. En silencio, elevó una plegaria de agradecimiento, y se entregó al sueño.


	7. La armadura de Orión

_**Perdón la tardanza en actualizar! Les dejo un capítulo donde pasan varias cosas interesantes. Nuestros muchachos ya no son niños y parece que empiezan a ver las cosas con otros ojos. Pero tampoco son adultos, así que.. pfff niños! jajaja :D**_

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Esa noche no había dormido mucho. Se despertó varias veces en la noche, y fue por eso que al llegar la mañana observó sus ojeras con resignación. Se afeitó al ras recordando lo que le había dicho Mirena y acomodó en su lugar hasta el último pelo de su cabeza. Era el primer acto protocolar al que asistir, pero antes de eso era la primera vez que se ponía la Armadura de Oro. Su poder navegaba por las fibras de sus músculos, era palpable. Albafica nunca había sentido un Cosmos como aquel, y le sorprendió gratamente. Sin embargo, una parte de él le decía que la Armadura de Piscis en realidad no le pertenecía, porque la había obtenido matando a su dueño legítimo. Ese conflicto se sentía en el Cosmos cuando se ponía la armadura, y resultó obvio que los demás también se darían cuenta. Lo que más le preocupaba era carecer de derecho propio como Santo de Oro, que cuando sus flamantes pares se dieran cuenta seguramente le quitarían la Armadura y lo echarían a patadas del Santuario. Sacudió la cabeza como queriendo borrar ese pensamiento, pero no lo abandonó en todo el rato. Tomó aire y salió hacia el Coliseo.

Ese era el día en que el Patriarca entregaría la Armadura de Orión a algún aspirante, y Albafica estaba genuinamente convencido de que se la entregaría a Mirena. Aunque para alguien de su nuevo rango no era obligatorio concurrir, ni en un millón de años se le ocurrió perderse tamaño espectáculo. Nunca había visto pelear a su amiga, él nunca salía al campo de entrenamiento. Muy a su pesar debió dirigirse al palco señalado para los Santos de Oro. Sólo Dégel había concurrido de entre todos. Eso no le sorprendía, sino al contrario. La mayoría de los Dorados no se molestaban con nimiedades de bajo rango como aquellas, pero sabía que Dégel no dejaría sola a su discípula en un momento como aquel. Saludó de lejos por educación, pero no se acercó. Temía que si reducía su distancia, el Santo de Acuario pudiera oler los problemas que estaba teniendo para aceptar su Armadura nueva. Para él era bastante obvio que el acuariano lo había notado, pero nada dijo. Momentos después, vio llegar a Kardia de Escorpio y sentarse junto a su amigo. Eso era mejor, si estaban distraídos no prestarían atención a su inseguridad. Así que se quedó lejos y se dedicó a observar a los aspirantes tratando de ocupar su mente en eso y nada más.

-Veo que has decidido venir –dijo Dégel en tono burlón cuando vio llegar a Kardia. No se molestó en levantarse para saludar. Kardia resopló y tomó asiento a su lado-. Te lo agradezco. Necesito una segunda opinión –Kardia señaló a Albafica disimuladamente con la cabeza.

-¿No le consultas a nuestro nuevo camarada de Piscis? –remató en tono burlón. Dégel intentó disimular una risita, en un esfuerzo por no ser grosero. Pero Albafica no los había oído desde allí y eso era un alivio.

-Tiene sus propios problemas, ¿no te parece? –Kardia asintió con decisión-. Me preocupa un poco el desempeño de Mirena en el día de hoy.

-¿Te preocupa? –inquirió Kardia con incredulidad-. ¿La has visto? ¿Dónde has vivido estos años? –ironizó-. ¡Por favor, qué barbaridad! ¿No has sentido el mísero Cosmos de estos mocosos? Mirena les romperá el culo a patadas sin siquiera romperse una uña –Dégel sonrió con desmedido orgullo.

-De que es la más fuerte entre estos mocosos no me cabe la menor duda –reconoció-. Además, hasta donde yo sé, es la única que ya ha perfeccionado ataques de Cosmos puro. Ellos sólo la atacarán con los puños, y será inútil –Kardia torció la cabeza confundido.

-Entonces, ¿qué es lo que te preocupa?

-Tal vez te suene un tanto extraño, pero creo que Mirena es demasiado poderosa –Kardia subió una ceja-. Ella puede manipular la materia, y cualquier día de estos será capaz de crear materia. No importa que no haya una gota de agua a la vista, puede formar sus moléculas y ahogar a su enemigo si quisiera hacerlo –apretó los labios en una línea, reflexionando-. Tiene tantas opciones disponibles, que temo que no haya elegido una estrategia de combate. Esa indecisión podría costarle caro –Kardia se encogió de hombros.

-Eso no importa mucho cuando su fuerza es holgadamente superior –entrecerró los párpados por un momento-. No es eso. Si quieres mi consejo tendrás que darme la versión completa –Dégel suspiró.

-Es la primera vez que Mirena tiene un combate de verdad. Hasta ahora sólo ha tenido entrenamientos. Una vez me ha dicho que temía al dolor y a la muerte –recordó-. Lo que me preocupa es que, una vez que sienta dolor en la batalla, este la paralice y tenga miedo de pelear. Tiene tanto potencial que odiaría ver cómo se desperdicia a causa del miedo. Esta no es una prueba de destreza, es una prueba del dominio de la mente sobre las emociones. Es una prueba de disciplina y autocontrol.

-Entiendo –dijo Kardia mientras asentía. Tomó aire y se mordió el labio-. Tu deber como Maestro es ayudarla a eliminar esos miedos y hacerse fuerte.

-Es que no sé cómo hacerlo –reconoció Dégel al fin-. Algunas veces temo haberla consentido demasiado, pero no estaba de acuerdo con la forma estricta que tienen algunos Caballeros con sus discípulos, haciéndolos crecer con rencor y resentimiento. Pero temo que mi método tampoco haya sido adecuado –suspiró-. ¿Crees que lo he arruinado? –dijo, mucho más bajo. Kardia sonrió de lado con cierta satisfacción.

-No le puedes enseñar a sentirse segura si tú mismo estás asediado por la inseguridad y la indecisión. Eso te lo juro, mi amigo, y disculpa si suena muy duro –Dégel asintió apenas-. Pero deberías empezar por ti y enseñarle con el ejemplo. Si estás seguro, le transmitirás seguridad.

-Tienes razón –reconoció luego de unos momentos-. Pensaré en tus palabras –continuó, hasta que las trompetas y las banderas que daban inicio a los combates los sacaron de su diálogo. Dégel tensó sus músculos y observó fijamente al campo de batalla. Del otro lado del palco, Albafica hacía lo mismo.

Cuando Mirena salió al campo de batalla para las presentaciones sintió como si el estómago cayera bajo sus pies. Si hubiera sabido que su Maestro estaba tan nervioso como ella, quizás se hubiera sentido incluso peor. Observó hacia el palco para buscar la mirada aprobatoria de Dégel, pero enseguida pasó sus ojos al otro lado. Era la primera vez que veía a Albafica en armadura. Se veía tan bello y poderoso que se sonrojó solo de pensarlo, rogando que él no lo hubiera notado desde allí. En algún momento de la noche él le había dejado una rosa en la ventana, que ella encontró al amanecer junto a una nota deseándole suerte. Era por eso que ganar era una obligación, deseaba mostrarle su destreza y habilidad más allá de la mera charlatanería que siempre tenían. No había muchos aspirantes, por lo que si pasaba todas las rondas sólo tendría que luchar cuatro veces y en un solo día todo el asunto estaría finiquitado.

- _Alba-chan_ –llamó con telequinesis, esperando que los demás no notaran lo distraída que iba-. _Gracias por venir_ –esbozó una media sonrisa con disimulo, sin que nadie la viera-. _Te vez bien_ –reconoció.

- _Gracias, pero este trozo de oro me pone nervioso_ –contestó enseguida dentro de su cabeza-. _No me perdería tu gran día_.

- _Si le llamas trozo de oro no te servirá de mucho_ –lo regañó-. _Yo también estoy nerviosa_ –se mordió el labio-. _¿Y qué tal si me lastimo feo? No quiero sentir dolor_ –Albafica sonrió de lado.

- _Serás boba, Mire_ –se burló-. _Tú que puedes curar cualquier herida… si te lastimas pues te curas y el dolor no te dura ni un minuto. No tienes por qué ponerte nerviosa_ –afirmó-. _Vas a ganar, estoy seguro. Ten buen ánimo_.

El primer combate comenzó antes de lo que Mirena esperaba. Le tocó con un muchacho que era apenas mayor que ella, flaco como un junco, de piel morena y cabello rapado; con ojos negros y duros. Ella tembló y por un momento temió que ese miedo la paralizara. Miró a las gradas y observó a su Maestro Dégel como si él tuviera un buen consejo para darle. Sin embargo, cuando su contrincante se lanzó encima decidido a golpearla de lleno, lo esquivó sin ningún problema. Esquivó varios golpes y vio como el muchacho se quedaba sin aliento, pero sabía que no haría nada con solo esquivar. Observó a su alrededor tratando de imaginar qué podría usar en su favor. Encendió su Cosmos con fuerza y levantó partículas de la tierra del suelo, lo primero que vio a mano. Una nube de polvo comenzó a formarse dificultando la visión, en pos de hacer un poco de tiempo. Manipuló ese fino polvo comprimiéndolo en pequeños trozos, como pequeñas piedras, que lanzó enseguida con fuerza hacia el muchacho flaco; dando vueltas a su alrededor y golpeándolo sin delicadeza. La tierra dura y la velocidad a la que lo hacía rápidamente dejaron marcas y pequeños agujeros en la piel del otro, que no era capaz de defenderse ni escapar por la velocidad en que la tierra le caía encima.

Siguió así por unos minutos hasta que oyó un grito de dolor. Entonces soltó esos elementos y los dejó caer. Observó cuánto ese sencillo movimiento había lastimado a su oponente, cuyo cuerpo estaba lleno de marcas ensangrentadas allí donde esos improvisados balines habían golpeado miles de veces. No pudo sostenerse en pie y cayó al piso. A Mirena le tembló el labio. Había ganado, pero a un costo alto. Se acercó a él y se arrodilló a su lado. Enseguida lo curó, al menos superficialmente. Él la observó con incredulidad antes de darle vuelta la cara sin reparo. La muchacha abrió grandes los ojos sin creerse la falta de agradecimiento y cordialidad de su oponente. El corto encuentro le había dado mucho en que pensar. No se había siquiera acercado a su enemigo, pero sospechó que más adelante no sería tan fácil. Una parte de sí le reprochó que desperdiciara energía en curar a su oponente, y otra le reprochaba aun más que lo hubiera lastimado en primer lugar. Volvió a mirar a las gradas. Dégel estaba asintiendo, pero su preocupación era palpable. Mientras salía del campo de batalla sintió ganas de llorar.

- _Has luchado bien, Mire_ –dijo Albafica dentro de su cabeza, lo oyó mientras se secaba las lágrimas-. _¿Por qué lloras?_

 _-¿Mi Maestro sabe que estoy llorando?_ –remató con ansiedad.

 _-Sí_ –reconoció Albafica.

- _Temo decepcionarlo_ –balbuceó entre lágrimas, mientras se lavaba la cara, sola dentro de los vestuarios-. _También a ti_.

- _Nunca podrías decepcionarme, si eres la mejor persona que conozco_ –respondió risueño-. _Tu Maestro está orgulloso de ti. Mi Maestro Lugonis decía que el poder de la mente rige sobre el cuerpo. Si crees que puedes, o si crees que no puedes, siempre tienes razón –_ le punzó el corazón de pensar en su Maestro.

- _Pero ¿crees que me equivoqué al curarlo?_ –Albafica negó.

- _No hay debilidad en querer ayudar a tu prójimo… si así fuera jamás nos hubiéramos conocido, ¿no te parece?_ –sonrió de lado-. _Ya falta menos, ánimo. Cuando termines te abrazaré por un buen rato, hasta que no te duela nada. Tengo que devolverte el favor_ –Mirena sonrió por primera vez en largo rato.

 _-¿Cómo eres tan adorable, pececito? ¿Cómo es posible que seas tan arisco con todo el mundo, pero a mí siempre quieras abrazarme?_ –él se encogió de hombros mentalmente.

- _Me aprovecho porque no te enveneno cuando me acerco_ –reconoció con ironía-. _Ya es hora ¿no?_ –ella asintió-. _Buen combate. Te abrazo desde aquí_ –dijo con una sonrisa.

La siguiente batalla pasó con más facilidad de la que Mirena esperaba. Utilizó nuevamente el poder de los elementos, con sólo crear algunas fuertes corrientes de aire y un pequeño tornado. La segunda vez le resultó más fácil que la primera, aunque seguía sin acercarse demasiado a su oponente. Afinó sus sentidos para percibir el Cosmos de Dégel, buscando algo que le diera aprobación o desaprobación. Sin embargo, las sensaciones de su Maestro eran confusas, y también las suyas, en la sintonía que siempre habían compartido sin percatarse. Para la tercera batalla combinó las técnicas que había utilizado en las dos anteriores, aunque no fue tan sencillo. En esa ronda ya quedaban los mejores contrincantes, y Mirena recibió algunos golpes por primera vez. Aún así, con gran dificultad, resultó vencedora del tercer encuentro. Tomó aire a grandes bocanadas, agotada por el gran esfuerzo, afectada por el calor bajo el sol del verano. Se preguntó si debía utilizar su Cosmos para curar los pocos golpes que tenía, pero juzgó que sería un innecesario desgaste. En ese momento se arrepintió de haber curado a su primer contrincante. Le temblaban las piernas y su mente sólo iba hacia su cama con sábanas limpias y una jarra de agua con varios hielos. Sí, eso sería celestial.

Pero debía aguantar un poco más. Sólo faltaba un combate y la Armadura de Orión sería suya. Eso la convertiría oficialmente en un Caballero, aunque en su corazón jamás dejaría de ser alumna de su Maestro. Intentó usar el tiempo que quedaba libre en medio de los combates para limpiarse las palmas de las manos, sucias y un tanto ensangrentadas, pero no hubo caso. El sol estaba alto y la encandiló cuando intentó observar nuevamente hacia las gradas. Cuando notó quién sería su último contrincante, ahogó un suspiro. Era Teneo, el mayor de los discípulos de Tauro, quien había entrenado a su lado incontables veces. No sólo eso, sino que la había oído triunfar, quejarse, e incluso callarse. Sabía por experiencia propia que ganarle a Teneo no sería tarea sencilla. Hasta ahora sólo había manipulado los elementos, sin atreverse a utilizar ataques de Cosmos puro. Sentía que estaba demasiado cansada para aquello, pero llegado el caso sería su opción más poderosa.

Cuando Teneo presuroso intentó golpearla con el puño cerrado, Mirena prefirió bloquearlo y devolverle el golpe. Era la primera vez que levantaba un puño en contra de otro aspirante en el combate. Como era de esperarse, no dio en el blanco. Se trabaron en golpes de puño y patadas por unos minutos hasta que notó que no lograría nada más que cansarse sólo con eso. Intentó nuevamente los pequeños balines de tierra, pero el contrincante final no se dejó intimidar por ese truco. Con un esfuerzo de su Cosmos encendido, las pequeñas esferas de tierra se disolvieron en el viento. Mirena tragó saliva con fuerza y sintió que no podría ganar. Cerró los ojos y por fracciones de segundo relajó sus músculos como si ya estuviera en su cama con la jarra de agua helada, pero de pronto un recuerdo perforó su mente con agudeza. Si crees que puedes o si crees que no puedes, siempre tienes razón. Buscó con la mirada a Albafica, pero no pudo hallarlo. No importaba, sentía su Cosmos cerca, y sabía que no podía rendirse. Sólo le quedaba intentar algo que nunca hubiera intentado.

Mirena tragó saliva y concentró la energía de su Cosmos como nunca lo había hecho antes, dirigiendo su energía hacia sus manos. Notó como la temperatura comenzaba a bajar y hasta llegó a ver el vapor que salía de su boca, como cuando era una niñita. Teneo concentraba su Cosmos en lo que creía sería una técnica defensiva, y era una buena idea. Si la dejaba atacar, entonces tenía la ventaja. Dégel dedujo enseguida lo que Mirena trataba de hacer y pudo percibir como el aire a su alrededor bajaba mucho más que el grado de congelación. Era obvio para él que no alcanzaría el cero absoluto hasta dentro de un par de años, pero ya era bastante impresionante así como era. Segundos después lanzó el _Anillo Congelante_ , rogándole a Athena que diera en el blanco y fuese capaz de inmovilizar a Teneo. El muchacho se vio rodeado de pronto por esas flexibles sogas de hielo, de aire frío que se concentraba a su alrededor, pero lo paralizó aun más la sorpresa. Nunca había visto algo como aquello. Sin perder tiempo, Mirena puso toda la energía que le quedaba en un último ataque, reduciendo la temperatura a su alrededor. Las particular de polvo que aun vagaban por el ambiente se congelaron, formando pequeños copos de nieve y barro. Cuando ya no pudo más, Mirena lanzó un grito exagerado junto al _Polvo de Diamante_. Instantes después Teneo tenía gran parte de su cuerpo congelado, sin ser capaz de zafarse aunque intentara con todas sus fuerzas. Pasados los minutos, escuchó a lo lejos las trompetas que anunciaban su victoria. Cayó de bruces al piso, dominada por el cansancio, y pronto perdió la conciencia.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Lo primero que sintió fue un cosquilleo en su mejilla que se movía en forma mecánica. Se atrevió a abrir los ojos de a poco para distinguir una figura frente a ella que fue tomando forma conforme pasaban los segundos. Cuando vio esos ojos del color del más profundo océano, se sorprendió. Esperaba ojos violetas, como cuando era pequeñita y había estado enferma por días. Sin embargo, agradeció la compañía. Él besó su mejilla con dulzura y se sentó a su lado.

-Buenas noches –dijo suavemente. Sólo entonces notó que era de noche.

-Alba-chan –balbuceó, con la voz quebrada. Intentó moverse, pero cada músculo de su cuerpo clamaba en agonía.

-¿Cómo te sientes, Mire? –inquirió preocupado.

-Como si una montaña me hubiera caído encima –afirmó, con una media sonrisa. Él sonrió también.

-Creo que te has quebrado el brazo, y una o dos costillas del lado derecho –Mirena subió una ceja, confundida.

-¿De veras? –Albafica asintió-. ¿Me creerías si te digo que no me había dado cuenta? –él lanzó una risita pícara.

-Bueno, supongo que sentías demasiada adrenalina como para darte cuenta –acomodó el pelo de su compañera para quitarlo de sus ojos, acariciando su sien con ternura.

-¿Me prestas algo de tu Cosmos? Estoy demasiado cansada como para curarme –admitió-, pero me duele mucho –balbuceó, haciendo un pucherito.

-Toma todo lo que necesites Mire –concedió. Entrelazaron sus dedos y él sintió como parte de su energía lo abandonaba y navegaba por sus venas hacia abajo, pasando directamente a Mirena a través de sus manos entrelazadas. Apretó los párpados, soportando el dolor de sentir como sus huesos volvían a unirse. Tardó pocos minutos, pero ambos estaban exhaustos al finalizar-. ¿Te sientes mejor? –ella asintió.

-Gracias, pececito –él se recostó a su lado y la abrazó con mucha suavidad. Ella acomodó la cabeza sobre el pecho de él, quien la envolvía con sus brazos con excepcional cuidado-. Fueron tus palabras las que me dieron fuerza cuando estaba a punto de rendirme. Gracias, gracias de veras.

-De nada, Mirena. Estoy para servirte –admitió-. Lo que necesites, lo que desees, cualquier cosa en la que pueda ayudarte… sólo dímelo –suspiró-. Tú me has ayudado a mí como no te imaginas.

-Tengo muchas preguntas… ¿qué hacemos aquí? Para empezar. ¿Cómo has convencido a mi Maestro Dégel de que me quedara contigo? –Albafica lanzó una risita.

-Se ha sorprendido mucho con tu desempeño –comenzó-. Me ha dicho que tienes un dominio mayor de las técnicas de hielo de las que él esperaba. Sin embargo, careces de disciplina estratégica –ella frunció el seño-. No está seguro de cómo debe guiarte, así que ha pedido audiencia para reunirse con el Patriarca y requerir su consejo. Mientras tanto, me ofrecí a cuidarte, para ahorrar tiempo.

-Ahorrar tiempo –rió ella-. Eres un pececito desvergonzado, y yo que te creía tan serio y correcto –remató con sarcasmo-. ¿Y Dégel accedió sin más? –Albafica asintió-. Es un tipo misterioso, sabrá Dios que es lo que piensa –tragó saliva, con expectación-. ¿Y qué pasa con la Armadura de Orión? –Albafica bostezó con poco disimulo.

-El Patriarca te la entregará en una ceremonia pasado mañana –Mirena ahogó un suspiro-. Te felicito, Santo de Bronce, lucharemos juntos en las guerras por venir –dijo él con palpable orgullo, apretándola un poco contra sí-. Siempre supe que podías –susurró.

-No lo hubiera logrado sin tu apoyo constante, en especial cuando dudaba de mí misma. Gracias –balbuceó.

-Tonterías –remató él-. Lo hubieras hecho de todos modos, eres muy fuerte –sonrió.

-¿Me permites que me duerma un ratito aquí contigo? –inquirió ella, con las mejillas ardiendo con pudor. Albafica sintió mariposas en el estómago y sonrió sin darse cuenta, mostrando todos los dientes, de oreja a oreja.

-Estoy para servirte –repitió-. Descansa, yo te cuido –susurró con ternura. Se quedó quieto hasta que sintió como ese Cosmos se volvía tranquilo como un lago en calma, mezclándose suavemente con su propio Cosmos. Entonces él también durmió.


	8. El Curandero

_Buenas tardes! Perdón por la tardanza en actualizar, pero me fui de viaje y no me había llevado la computadora. Este es uno de mis capítulos favoritos porque fue el primer disparador de la historia, tanto hacia adelante como hacia atrás. Espero que a Uds. también les guste :)_

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Al día siguiente, Albafica garabateó unas líneas y dejó el papel en el alero de la ventana donde siempre lo hacía. Bajó las escaleras por los once templos restantes con el corazón oprimido, mientras ocultaba sombrías dudas en lo más profundo de su corazón. El Patriarca lo había enviado en su primera misión oficial como Santo de Oro, y aunque no era capaz de admitirlo, lo cierto era que no tenía la menor gana de ir. Se sintió sucio por eso. Se suponía que era un Santo protector de Athena, pero en vez de eso hubiera preferido quedarse abrazando a Mirena toda la mañana y levantarse tarde. Por Athena, la abrazaría todo el día. No podía acercarse tanto a nadie más en todo el mundo por culpa de su sangre envenenada. Recordó de pronto que ella jamás le había explicado cómo se había hecho esa especie de armadura invisible con hidrógeno líquido, o lo que fuese que hubiera hecho. Sintió curiosidad pero también admiración. Sentía que la armadura le pesaba sobre los hombros y le dificultaba el movimiento, pero durante la misión no tenía más opción que llevarla todo el tiempo, eso le había explicado el Patriarca Sage. Se preguntó por qué, pero no se atrevió a contrariarlo. El anciano tenía casi un siglo, y era el de rango más alto en todo el Santuario. No le correspondía a él cuestionar sus decisiones.

Se dirigía a un lugar llamado Isla del Curandero. Allí habitaba alguien que clamaba poder curar todas las enfermedades sobre la Tierra, y Sage sospechaba que podía ser un espectro del ejército de Hades. Antes de partir, Albafica se había tomado un momento para consultar a Shion de Aries. Él era el más cercano a las actividades del Patriarca, y muchos comentaban por lo bajo que seguramente sería el próximo en ocupar ese puesto. El Santo de Aries le explicó sobre los espectros, sus rangos, sus habilidades; pero todo aquello Albafica ya lo sabía por lecciones de su propio Maestro. Lo que el Santo de Piscis realmente quería era consultarle al reparador de armaduras sobre su Armadura y por qué se sentía tan pesada, por qué su Cosmos era tan difícil de llevar. Quizás era porque sentía que no era suya, no realmente. No la había ganado justamente como Mirena con su Armadura de Orión. Pero lamentablemente para él, Shion le dijo lo mismo que ya sospechaba, que debía encontrar en su propia alma la forma de despejar esas dudas. Pero primero debía permitirse sentirlas, porque sólo sintiendo se permite sanar lo que se oculta. Agradeció el consejo, pero no lo comprendió, así que lo archivó en una parte de su memoria sin darle más vueltas.

Los días pasaron lentamente. Caminar con todo ese peso encima le dolía hasta en los huesos. Por eso cuando finalmente llegó a la orilla y observó la Isla del Curandero a lo lejos, en el horizonte, fue fenomenal. Preguntó a los aldeanos por el hombre que clamaba poder curar todas las enfermedades y todos señalaron inequívocamente la fortaleza en el bosque, en medio de la isla. Se dirigió allí a paso perezoso para encontrar las puertas abiertas. Con ciertas dudas, entró. Avanzó por un largo pasillo hasta encontrar un modesto trono de madera de algarrobo y almohadones de terciopelo rojo, pero su mirada se centró en el rostro de su ocupante. Rasgos marcados lo hacían parecer un hombre duro, el cabello caía rojo y recordaba a las Rosas del Templo de Piscis, mientras esos ojos negros lo escudriñaban. El Santo tragó saliva y apoyó una de sus rodillas en el suelo, agachando la cabeza.

-Mis respetuosos saludos, Maestro –comenzó-. Yo soy Albafica de Piscis, y me presento ante usted por encargo de –el hombre lo interrumpió en medio de la frase.

-Sé quién eres –Piscis sintió un escalofrío-. Ya nos conocemos –declaró-. ¿No te acuerdas de mí? –Albafica negó enérgicamente con la cabeza-. Mi nombre es Luco de Dríade… tal vez tengas mejores recuerdos de mi hermano, Lugonis de Piscis –esa revelación lo golpeó. Abrió grandes los ojos y contuvo el aire, incapaz de respirar.

-¿Ya nos conocemos? –balbuceó. Luco siguió.

-He estado junto a mi hermano el fatídico día en que te encontró –sonrió con malicia-. Sabes, eres de mi familia, así que te diré la verdad –dijo, encogiéndose de hombros.

-¿La verdad? –inquirió él, poniéndose de pie y afinando sus sentidos. Se preguntó si serían ciertos los rumores sobre los espectros de Hades.

-Conozco el dolor de no poder acercarse a nadie, lo he visto en mi hermano y su sangre envenenada –afirmó Luco-, y tú también la tienes… he visto caer enfermos a unos pájaros de mi jardín –Albafica tragó saliva. Lo de los pájaros había sido un descuido que hubiera preferido no mencionar. Ahí estaba la prueba de por qué no podía realmente acercarse a nadie. Harían bien en temerle. Luco hizo una seña hacia el pasillo, y un sirviente acercó un pequeño almohadón con el pajarillo que temblaba, al borde de la muerte. Luco tomó un frasquito de su bolsillo y le suministró dos gotas al animalito. Enseguida se levantó y voló como si nada le hubiera ocurrido-. Son los lirios que crecen en esta isla –explicó-. Si tú lo deseas, puedo curarte a ti también. Sólo te pediré a cambio una nimiedad.

-Es muy impresionante –admitió Albafica-. Y le agradezco su oferta, pero temo que debo rechazarla –dijo, más por obligación que poder verdadero convencimiento-. Soy un Santo protector de Athena, y no puedo renunciar a la misión que me fue impuesta, sin importar lo penosa que se me haga –admitió.

-Yo era como tú –informó Luco-, tengo un hijo ¿sabes? Un buen día, como no podía ser de otro modo, él cayó enfermo por este mismo veneno… ¿te lo imaginas? –Albafica asintió despacio. Claro que se lo imaginaba. Pero los Santos de Oro tenían prohibido ser padres porque deberían dedicar su vida a Athena, así que no era necesario meditar sobre ese espantoso dolor-. Pero el misericordioso Hades salvó la vida de mi hijo, y sólo tuve que unirme a su ejército –Albafica apretó los puños-. Te ofrezco lo mismo a ti. Únete a Hades y no volverás a sufrir.

-Eso es mentira –balbuceó-. Jamás me uniría a las fuerzas del mal –dijo, levantando la voz-. ¡Jamás! –Luco se levantó y reveló la armadura negra que poseía bajo su amplia túnica. Chasqueó los dedos y Albafica sintió como si sus moléculas se dividieran y flotaran, viendo la estancia desde arriba. Luego todo fue blanco. Cuando volvió a mirar estaban fuera, en un claro del bosque. Comprendió que lo había transportado allí, pero no dilucidaba por qué. Entonces vio los lirios que crecían a su alrededor, semi ocultos por la hierba.

El Santo de Piscis atacó primero con ciertas dudas, con la esperanza de que al golpear primero, si lo hacía con bastante fuerza, quizás no tuviera que golpear de nuevo. Pero Luco esquivó esa explosión de su Cosmos y se arrepintió enseguida de haber puesto tanta fuerza en un solo golpe. Intentó otra vez pero era inútil. Gran parte de sus ataques, sino todos, incluían alguna forma de veneno; que estaba absolutamente neutralizado por los lirios. Varios golpes le propinó su enemigo, pero se juró a sí mismo que no se rendiría, que lo haría por su Diosa Athena. Se dio cuenta de que sus movimientos eran cada vez más lentos, que sus golpes eran más débiles, y que el trozo de oro que tenía encima parecía pesar más toneladas a cada segundo. ¿A quién engañaba? Estaba perdido y lo sabía. Luco lo inmovilizó con la fuerza de su Cosmos y lo arrojó hacia un gran sauce. De algún modo las ramas comenzaron a moverse por la voluntad del espectro y se enredaron en sus extremidades, apretando con fuerza, haciéndolo incapaz de moverse. Aunque la armadura no se rajó siquiera, pudo escuchar sus propios huesos romperse y ver la sangre que resbalaba entre las uniones de su armadura. La presión era tanta que era incapaz de respirar. Pronto dejó de oír, y supo que no tardaría en perder la conciencia. Su último pensamiento fue para Mirena. Luego, todo fue oscuridad.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Cuando se remontaba a su infancia, llegaba un punto en que la mayoría de los recuerdos involucraban nieve. Por eso cuando vio a su discípula en esa armadura blanca que brillaba, se hinchaba de orgullo. Hacía que la misma nieve se viera gris. Hacía años que no pisaba el Blue Gaard, pero no lo encontró igual que antes. Sin embargo, era el lugar perfecto para enseñarle a Mirena a perfeccionar sus ataques de hielo. Hacía ya dos meses que estaban allí y aunque sus progresos eran, como siempre, impecables; Dégel se daba cuenta de que algo le faltaba. Una noche, durante la cena, sintió la necesidad de recordarle a su alumna que los Santos de Oro no tienen permitido casarse ni formar una familia. Ella se encogió de hombros y dijo que ya lo sabía, aunque notó cierto desagrado de su parte. Esa noche no pudo dormir, sus pensamientos se mezclaban con rosas rojas y el color del océano. Invocó una plegaria silenciosa por su amigo, donde quiera que estuviera. Por la mañana agradeció que el casco de la armadura cubriera sus ojeras. Caminó lentamente, sus pies se hundían en la nieve, montaña abajo donde se encontraría con Dégel. De pronto paró en seco. Un grito de dolor que sonaba sólo en su cabeza le hizo punzar el corazón. Siguió ese Cosmos, sin saber en qué parte del ancho mundo lo hallaría. Se deshizo en polvo de estrellas, dejando las huellas en la nieve sin más continuación.

Cuando abrió los ojos, también allí estaba amaneciendo. Se encontró en un claro de un bosque cubierto de lirios pero sus ojos fueron enseguida hacia el gran sauce. Mirena ahogó un grito de horror cuando vio la sangre goteando a los pies del árbol. Era evidente que el enemigo del Santo de Piscis, fuera quien fuera, lo había dejado allí para que muriera. Mirena cortó esas ataduras separando las moléculas con total facilidad y lo bajó con cuidado. Lo primero que hizo fue tomarle el pulso en el cuello y lanzar el aire con alivio al sentir un leve latido. Lo apretó contra su pecho y rompió a llorar, preguntándose si su Cosmos sería suficiente, si sería capaz de curar heridas tan profundas. Pero fracasar no era una opción. Deseó que su compañero abriera los ojos y le mostrara ese color que le gustaba tanto. Supo que la única manera de hacerlo sería que lo curara ella misma, que ningún médico podría acercarse a esa cantidad de sangre envenenada sin morir en el intento. Rezó con fuerza, con verdadera devoción, como lo hacía su Maestro Dégel; y puso todo el poder de su Cosmos en la tarea que tenía por delante.

Albafica abrió los ojos de súbito, envuelto en un dolor insoportable. Enseguida se dio cuenta de que ya no estaba en el claro del gran sauce sino en alguna otra parte del bosque. Estaba acostado sobre el suelo pero su cabeza estaba elevada, como si la hubieran acomodado en una improvisada almohada. Girar la cabeza le provocó un dolor atroz, pero le hizo sonreír cuando se dio cuenta dónde estaba acomodado y por qué se sentía tan conocido. Eso que había llamado almohada, en realidad era el muslo de Mirena, que descansaba a su lado con la espalda recargada en el tronco de un árbol. Se veía espléndida en armadura. La mano de ella descansaba sobre su pecho en un suave abrazo. Estaba dormida, seguramente por el esfuerzo. Hizo un esfuerzo por ser silencioso y no despertarla, mientras algunas lágrimas escapaban bajo sus párpados. No supo si lloraba de dolor o de alegría o de agradecimiento. No era la primera vez que le ocurría algo como aquello. Aunque levantar el brazo le tomó un esfuerzo sobrehumano, tomó la mano de ella y la apretó suavemente.

-Alba-chan –susurró ella, abriendo los ojos de a poco-. Estás despierto –él sonrió de lado, buscando sus ojos con la mirada-. Perdóname… no he terminado. Los órganos internos eran lo primero. Sientes dolor, ¿verdad?

-No te disculpes –susurró él-. Salvaste mi vida –él le sonrió e intentó incorporarse, aunque le provocó un dolor agónico. Mirena comprendió lo que intentaba hacer y lo ayudó a sentarse a su lado, con la espalda sobre el tronco del árbol. Ella lo abrazó con suavidad y enseguida él sintió la calidez de su Cosmos actuando sobre sus huesos y sus músculos. Momentos después, se sintió algo mejor. Mirena cerró los ojos, visiblemente agotada.

-No te ibas a sentar muy bien con esa espalda rota –sonrió, con los ojos semi abiertos-. Después continuaré. No te muevas mucho, te harás daño –indicó. Él apretó los párpados, con visible dolor.

-Mire… no me alcanzará la vida para agradecerte –balbuceó-. Lamento que te duela por mi culpa –dijo, entrelazando sus dedos.

-Tonterías, Alba-chan, curar es mi misión en la vida –balbuceó sonriendo-. En especial a ti, Caballero. Cuéntame algo –pidió con pereza en su voz-. ¿Contra quién has pedido? –dijo burlonamente. Algo se rompió dentro del Santo, que apretó fuerte los párpados y contuvo la respiración. Instantes después, rompió a llorar. Mirena lo abrazó contra su pecho-. Perdóname, no quise…

-No importa –interrumpió él, escondiendo su rostro en el hueco de su cuello. Susurró cerca de su oído, con la voz quebrada-. Te amo –confesó-. Te he amado incluso desde antes de verte, desde aquel día que sentí tu Cosmos entrando al Templo de Piscis. Tú lo sabes, yo sé que sabes. Pero los Santos de Oro tenemos prohibido –se interrumpió de pronto, ahogado por sus propio llanto-. Un verdadero Caballero lucharía por quitarse esos sentimientos de adentro, por ser verdaderamente fiel a Athena. Yo no puedo siquiera pensar en intentarlo. Soy tan egoísta –sollozó-. No merezco esta armadura. No merezco ser llamado Caballero, no soy digno. Debiste dejarme morir –Mirena lo sostuvo contra sí todo el rato. En silencio, ella también lloraba.

-Cállate –ordenó con la voz quebrada. Eso le sorprendió-. No hay ley que te ordene qué sentimientos debes tener en tu corazón, ni hay ley que te impida disfrutar de estos momentos de mutua compañía –entrelazó sus dedos, acariciando el dorso de su mano con el pulgar-. ¿Cómo vas a defender el amor de Athena, si tú mismo no eres capaz de tener amor en tu corazón? ¿Cómo vas a defender la paz del mundo, si tú mismo no estás en paz? La voluntad de defender a otro hace que nuestro Cosmos se eleve, ¿te acuerdas? –él asintió apenas-. Mi Maestro me ha contado que Lugonis te encontró en un campo de rosas venenosas. ¿Eso te parece casualidad? ¿No crees que alguna fuerza superior te ha hecho sobrevivir a eso por alguna razón? Yo creo que esta armadura te ha escogido mucho antes de que pudieras comprenderlo. Te pertenece –tomó su mano y le guió suavemente hacia su pecho-. Escucha –ordenó. Él enumeró los latidos de Mirena, eran cansados pero también cálidos, lo hacían sentir en casa-. ¿Puedes oírlo? ¿Puedes sentirlo? También te pertenece –lo besó en la cabeza con dulzura, como lo haría con un niño-. Tú lo sabes, yo sé que sabes –afirmó, mientras las lágrimas seguían cayendo con fuerza-. Eres digno –afirmó-. Jamás te dejaría morir –con un movimiento suave tomó el rostro de él entre las manos, obligándolo a mirarla a los ojos-. No llores más, Caballero –balbuceó.

-¿De veras lo crees? –inquirió.

-De veras –dijo ella, con una media sonrisa triste-. Pero si dudas de ti mismo, limitas tu propio poder. Entonces tú eres tu propio enemigo.

-Ayúdame –suplicó él, esquivando la mirada.

-Es lo que intento, mi pececito –afirmó con dulzura-. Yo creo en ti, en tu poder, en la fuerza de tu espíritu. Quisiera que pudieras verte con mis ojos por un momento –él sacudió la cabeza, como negando un pensamiento. Entonces le sonrió con cierta tristeza.

-No te vayas nunca –pidió-. No sé qué haría sin ti –Mirena lanzó una risita.

-Tonterías, lo harías bien de todos modos –volvió a sostener la mirada. Ella acarició su pómulo-. ¿Te duele mucho? ¿Quieres continuar ya con esos huesos rebeldes? –él negó.

-Dime, por favor –suplicó, con la voz rota-. Necesito escucharlo porque de veras, no lo sé –admitió-. No sé nada, Mire. Por favor –balbuceó. Ella le sonrió y se acercó un poco más, hablando directamente a su oído, rozándolo con sus labios. Eso le hizo estremecer.

-Te amo –susurró-. ¿Cómo es posible que no lo sepas? –negó suavemente con la cabeza-. Te amo tanto, pececito –él lloró con fuerza, con fuertes espasmos que contraían su pecho, con el dolor recorriéndolo de punta a punta-. No, mi cielo, no llores más –sollozó-. Estate quieto, te harás daño –lo abrazó con fuerza, pasando sus brazos alrededor de su espalda-. Amor mío, que tan profundas son tus heridas –comprendió de pronto-. Siento no haberte dicho antes… pensé que sabías. De veras que sí.

-Mirena –balbuceó-. No te disculpes –repitió-. No sé qué decir, me siento avergonzado.

-No tienes que decir nada, sólo debes permitirte sentir. Tienes un corazón noble, y ahora lo estás usando. No hay vergüenza en eso –sonrió-. Sólo sintiendo te permites sanar lo que ocultas –Albafica recordó de pronto que Shion le había dicho la misma cosa. En un arrebato de valor, observó a sus ojos y se acercó de pronto. La besó sin ceremonia, con fuerza, con verdadero deseo. Ese beso detuvo el dolor de su alma. Le hizo sentir en casa, como si no hubiera nadie más sobre la tierra-. Eso es –susurró ella frente a sus labios.

-Amor mío –susurró-, no tienes idea cuánto tiempo hace que deseaba probar tus labios –admitió-. Te amo –balbuceó, y volvió a besarla-. Te amo, Mirena.

-Yo te amo a ti –respondió ella-. Estarás bien, te lo prometo. Siempre te cuidaré. Siempre estaré ahí para curarte, Caballero –lo besó, acariciando su cuello con el pulgar-. Tendrás éxito en esta misión, lo sé –suspiró-, y luego volverás conmigo –él asintió.

-¿Encontraste la carta en la ventana? –inquirió él, cambiando de tema. Ella negó con la cabeza.

-¿Me dejaste una carta? Qué extraño –se encogió de hombros-. Oh, ya lo sé… quizá yo partí antes que tú –Albafica subió una ceja-. ¿Qué decía?

-¿Partiste antes que yo? ¿Dónde estabas? –inquirió confundido.

-En el Blue Gaard en Siberia –se mordió el labio-. Discúlpame por no haberme despedido. Estaba enfadada y me fui sin hablar con nadie.

-¿Por qué te enfadaste?

-Teneo me mandó a llamar al campo de entrenamiento. Pensé que quizás quería que lo curara, estaría en su derecho, así que fui –suspiró-. Cuando llegué, no paraba de repetirme en todo el rato las cosas que los Santos de Oro tienen prohibidas, y me dijo que si desertaba, él mismo lo informaría al Patriarca –resopló-. Me fastidió haber ido allí para escuchar tamaña lista de idioteces, así que lo dejé hablando solo. Cuando volví, mi Maestro Dégel ya tenía las valijas listas y no me dejó decir nada.

-Oh –solo pudo balbucear él-. Lo siento… yo tampoco me despedí de ti –se encogió levemente de hombros, aguantando un quejido de dolor-. Por eso te escribí. Temía que si la armadura no respondía como era debido, la misión me costaría la vida –suspiró-. Habría sido así de no ser por ti.

-¡Basta! –lo regañó, subiendo la voz-. ¿Cómo tengo que hacer para que dejes de tener una opinión tan mala de ti mismo? –esbozó una sonrisa triste-. Tal vez fue fortuito que no hallara la carta, me hubiera enfadado aun más –Albafica bajó la mirada y apretó los labios en una fina línea.

-¿Estás enfadada conmigo? –Mirena dejó salir algunas lágrimas.

-Estoy enfadada porque no crees en ti mismo –confesó ella, y lo apretó contra sí-. Hagamos un trato entonces, ¿vale? –Albafica asintió-. Cuando sientas que no puedes, recuerda mis palabras, como yo he recordado las tuyas en la batalla –tomó aire-. Eres digno, eres poderoso, tu Cosmos es basto y dorado, bondadoso y fuerte. Puedes vencer a cualquier enemigo que te propongas. Nadie merece esta armadura más que tú –inclinó levemente la cabeza y lo besó suavemente-. No te olvides, por favor –ordenó.

-No lo olvidaré –dijo con solemnidad-. Gracias, amor mío –ella sonrió.

-Aún no hemos terminado –puntualizó-, vamos a terminar con esas heridas tan feas, y luego tengo que volver antes de que el Maestro Dégel me cuelgue de los pulgares y me azote por toda la semana por haber tenido el descaro de interferir en misiones ajenas –Albafica abrió grandes los ojos.

-Lo siento si te metí en problemas –balbuceó. Mirena negó con la cabeza como quitándole importancia y concentró su Cosmos en sus manos mientras repasaba los lugares donde debía curar huesos y músculos. Albafica cerró los ojos y sintió como todo ese dolor desaparecía de a poco, con una calma que nunca imaginó que tendría. Sintió como las fibrillas de sus músculos volvían a unirse y se deshinchaban, incluso al ver sobre su piel parecía que allí no había ocurrido nada. Un buen rato después se sentía perfectamente, aunque Mirena respiraba pesadamente, agotada por el esfuerzo. El Santo la abrazó con verdadera devoción, recorriendo su espalda y la parte posterior de sus brazos con suaves caricias.

-Ten coraje, pececito –balbuceó ella. Él asintió y la besó por última vez-. Te irá muy bien. Nos veremos pronto –y con esto último, desapareció deshecha en polvo de estrellas ante sus ojos, sin darle más oportunidad de replicar.


	9. Ejecución Aurora

_Buenas noches! Ante todo me disculpo por la demora. Para los fans de Dégel, es un capítulo muy acuariano y con mucho del buen Dégel. Uno de mis favoritos, por cierto. Es como un papá jóven y cool jajaja. Gracias por todo, los leo!_

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

La modesta habitación fría en el Blue Gaard se iluminó levemente con polvo de estrellas antes de que Mirena pusiera los pies sobre el piso. Estaba agotada y le hubiera gustado dormir toda la tarde. Pero ni bien poner un pie en Siberia, algo le alarmó. Había algo que no estaba bien. Sintió el Cosmos cercano de su Maestro, pero se sentía agotado y herido. Por sobre todo, había miedo en ese Cosmos. Cerró los ojos y se transportó siguiendo la energía de Dégel, reaccionando justo a tiempo para interponerse frente a él. Se sorprendió cuando interrumpió el golpe de un enemigo que de otro modo le hubiera dado de lleno. Por la expresión que ponía, el contrincante también debía haberse sorprendido. Llegó a observar con el rabillo del ojo la nieve teñida de sangre, y a Dégel arrodillado sobre la ella, incapaz de levantarse. A Mirena le tembló el labio y se preguntó si esto hubiera ocurrido si ella no se hubiera ido de improvisto y sin avisar. El hombre que tenía enfrente vestía una armadura negra y brillante, pero lo que más le sorprendió fue su Cosmos. Nunca había sentido algo como aquello, un Cosmos repulsivo y desbordante de malicia, sin el mínimo atisbo de escrúpulos.

-¿Estás bien, Maestro? ¿Quién coño es este? –balbuceó Mirena por lo bajo.

-Estoy bien –resopló Dégel-. Por Athena, ¿dónde te habías metido? ¡No sentía tu Cosmos, Mirena, pensé que estabas muerta! –le gritó enseguida, con la voz teñida en resentimiento. Pudo sentir el dolor en su Cosmos. Sin saberlo, había herido a su Maestro.

-¿Quién eres tú para interrumpir? –inquirió el contrincante sin ceremonia-. Yo soy Aiacos de Garuda, y tú te estás interponiendo frente a mi presa –informó con tranquilidad-. Los de Bronce no son de mi interés –hizo un gesto con la mano como si se sacudiese el polvo-. Piérdete.

Mirena no respondió. Estaba abrumada por las sensaciones y por el cansancio. El día había sido intenso, y aun faltaba mucho para terminar. Concentró la energía que aún le quedaba, lista para atacar. Observó cómo Dégel se ponía en pie, con gran dificultad, y rengueaba a su lado. Presionó el hombro de su aprendiz y le habló muy bajo.

-Vete, mi cielo –balbuceó-. Te agradezco que estés aquí –admitió-, pero este enemigo es muy fuerte para ti –torció las cejas en una mueca de dolor. Mirena se dio cuenta de que tenía el brazo derecho inutilizado, que la sangre corría entre las uniones de la armadura dejando un rastro en la nieve.

-No te dejaré –admitió ella-. Estás herido –balbuceó, y sintió ganas de llorar pero no lo hizo. El enemigo se preparó para atacar pero Mirena reaccionó con rapidez y utilizó la nieve para formar una pared de hielo que detuvo el ataque-. Lucharé a tu lado, en las guerras por venir.

-Esta cosa no durará mucho –admitió Dégel, señalando la pared de hielo-. No sabes a quien te enfrentas… lo siento –susurró, y con esto hizo explotar su Cosmos y lanzó a su alumna lejos como si pesara lo que una pluma.

Cuando se levantó, se sacudió la nieve y observó como la defensa que había creado caía como una torre de naipes. Aiacos concentró su Cosmos y se preparó para atacar, lanzando una gran esfera de energía oscura hacia su Maestro. Dégel respondió con su ataque más poderoso. Los Cosmos chocaron en modo tal que incluso la atmósfera respondió, el cielo se volvió oscuro y se oyeron relámpagos a lo lejos. Mirena notó que algunos pájaros volaban lejos del lugar. Sin embargo, sentía como la fuerza de su Maestro se drenaba poco a poco, como el ataque del espectro avanzaba a paso firme sobre él, y supo que la batalla estaba perdida. Notó aliviada que ella no era del más mínimo interés de su enemigo, que ni siquiera la observaba.

Encendió su Cosmos con toda la fuerza de su corazón, sabiendo que la vida de su Maestro pendía de un hilo. Hacía poco que Dégel le había enseñado su ataque más poderoso, pero aun no le había salido bien. Sin embargo, cuando lanzó la _Ejecución Aurora_ , no lo pensó. De alguna parte sacó la fuerza y la pericia para hacerlo correctamente. Su ataque se unió al de su Maestro, sus Cosmos se nutrieron uno a otro, y esa fuerza aumentó al doble, luego al triple. Pasaron unos minutos en los que avanzaban sobre el ataque de su enemigo, aunque le parecieron años. Finalmente, el ataque le dio de lleno. El cielo volvió a su estado habitual, y Mirena no pudo volver a encontrar a Aiacos por ninguna parte, pero tampoco sentía ya ese Cosmos. Corrió hacia Dégel, comprobando que había perdido la conciencia, y enseguida lo llevó adentro.

Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos ya no tenía ninguna herida. Estaba en su propia cama y ya no llevaba su armadura. Subió una ceja, pero nada dijo. Se levantó con dificultad, con los músculos clamando en agonía como si una montaña se hubiera derrumbado sobre sí. Sintió cerca el Cosmos de Mirena y eso le alivió. Como esa estancia no tenía una biblioteca donde buscar, el siguiente lugar donde estaría era en la cocina. Cuando Dégel entró, la encontró sentada a la mesa con una taza de chocolate humeante que agarraba con ambas manos. Se notaba que había estado llorando y que era víctima de un cansancio atroz. Él recargó la mano sobre su hombro y la acarició suavemente con el pulgar. Mirena apretó los párpados y escondió el rostro entre sus manos, desbordada por angustia que había estado conteniendo todo el día.

-Mirena –susurró con dulzura-. Hay tanto que quiero decirte, pero debes estar calmada –ella asintió e hizo un esfuerzo por no llorar.

-Maestro, lo siento tanto –sollozó. Él se sentó frente a ella, sirviéndose una taza del líquido humeante.

-Tranquila –repitió-. Gracias por curarme –sonrió-, y gracias por luchar a mi lado. Tu ataque ha sido impresionante –admitió-. La voluntad de proteger a otro hace más fuerte nuestro Cosmos. Cuando luchamos juntos, ambos ganamos, nos volvemos más fuertes.

-Tenía mucho miedo –admitió ella, entre lágrimas-. No sabía si sería capaz de hacerlo –él la vio tan vulnerable como cuando hacía un pucherito a sus siete años. Ese recuerdo le hizo sonreír con dulzura-. Nunca había curado nada como eso –siguió-, si no fuera por la armadura te hubiera seccionado el brazo.

-Aun tengo brazo –recapituló Dégel con un tono burlón-, y te tengo a ti sana y salva, que eres lo más importante –suspiró-. Te juro que te castigaré tanto que las lecciones de El Cid te parecerán el cielo, te lo juro –amenazó. Mirena apretó los labios en una fina línea-. ¿Te acuerdas de nuestro trato? –ella asintió-. Ahora dime, y más te vale no saltearte ningún detalle: ¿dónde diablos fuiste?

-A la Isla del Curandero –admitió Mirena. Dégel hizo una pausa esperando que ella ampliara un poco más, pero no lo hizo. Le desagradó verse obligado a seguir preguntando.

-¿Qué fuiste a hacer ahí? ¿Por qué no te tomaste la molestia de pedir mi permiso? –Mirena sorbió por la nariz y debió esforzarse por hablar correctamente.

-Albafica tenía una misión ahí. Él me llamó… sin saberlo, creo –recordó la visión de Piscis atado al árbol y debió contener las lágrimas-. Su enemigo lo había dejado para que muriera. No lo dejé morirse –admitió-. Después volví aquí –Dégel suspiró con pesadez y se mordió la lengua antes de replicar-. Me desesperé –admitió-, nunca había visto alguien tan herido… sus órganos estaban hechos polvo, y si no hubiera llegado quizá no hubiera aguantado siquiera una hora más –sollozó, con verdadero dolor al recordarlo.

-Mirena, eres muy bondadosa –admitió Dégel-. Sé que tu intención es buena. Sé que nunca dejarías morir a un amigo, y eso está bien. Yo hubiera hecho lo mismo en tu lugar –Mirena asintió, con cierto acuerdo-. Pero a veces las reglas no dejan lugar a los sentimientos. En una guerra las decisiones son muy duras –apretó los labios, como buscando las palabras-. ¿Sabes por qué está prohibido interferir en misiones que no son nuestras? –Mirena negó enérgicamente-. Porque no estamos ayudando, sino al contrario. Al salvarlo, le has perjudicado.

-Estaría muerto –contradijo ella-, pero no lo está. ¿De qué modo eso lo perjudica?

-Tómalo como la lección de hoy. Cada misión que se nos asigna, se nos es dada de acuerdo a nuestra capacidad, y a la lección que debemos tomar. En cada misión hay una lección, ¿de acuerdo? –Mirena asintió-. Cuando el Patriarca le indicó a Albafica que cumpliera un objetivo en la Isla del Curandero, tenía pensada una lección para él, porque incluso los Santos de Oro seguimos siendo aprendices en el fondo. Si interrumpes, entonces no dejas que él aprenda lo que fue a aprender allí. Su Cosmos no aumenta si haces la prueba por él. Tú puedes objetar, con todo sentido, que no es malo salvar una vida. La respuesta fría sería que, si esa misión lo iba a matar, la única culpa es de su debilidad –Mirena torció el seño con desagrado-. De todos modos, yo creo que lo hubiera podido resolver sin tu ayuda –se encogió de hombros.

-Pero con esa lógica, Maestro, tendría que haber dejado que Aiacos acabara contigo –tragó saliva-. Yo nunca podría hacer algo así.

-Es correcto, tendrías que haberme dejado, y así te lo indiqué –suspiró-. A esto me refiero cuando digo que las reglas no dejan lugar a los sentimientos. Es ambiguo, ¿verdad?

-Pero, ¿qué hubieras hecho tú? ¿Me hubieras dejado morir? –Dégel negó con la cabeza.

-Jamás podría hacer algo así –admitió-. Lo que más quiero en el mundo es que estés segura y feliz. Y si de pronto te veo herida, batallando con un enemigo holgadamente superior, tendrías que matarme a mí primero para que no intervenga en tu favor –sonrió con dulzura-. Después, aguantaría el castigo correspondiente. No debería decir esto, claro, debería decir que cumpliría las reglas a rajatabla –Mirena lanzó una risita.

-Ya decía yo que los Santos de Acuario tenían fama de rebeldes –Dégel falló en contener una carcajada liberadora.

-Ni tú ni yo somos la excepción, ¿verdad? –ella negó, sacudiendo la cabeza-. Podrías habérmelo dicho, Mirena –siguió, en tono más serio-, en vez de irte sola a quién sabe dónde, sin siquiera saber a lo que te enfrentas. No sólo has perjudicado a tu camarada, también te has puesto en peligro, ¿te das cuenta? ¿Y qué si era una trampa? –Mirena se quedó quieta con la mirada gacha, observando el interior de la taza-. Además, si hubieras estado aquí antes, podríamos haber repelido este ataque con mayor eficiencia, ¿no te parece? –ella asintió despacio-. No tienes ni la menor idea del grado de insensatez que tienen todas tus acciones de hoy.

-Perdóname –suplicó con apenas un hilo de voz.

-De acuerdo, te perdono –admitió Dégel con una media sonrisa-. Hiciste lo mejor que pudiste, Mirena. Eres buena y poderosa. Tu corazón es cálido, y por sobre todo, tienes la voluntad de proteger. Ya eres un Caballero hecho y derecho. Estoy orgulloso de ti, pero también estoy enfadado –ella asintió-. Basta de insensateces, y basta de tomar esas decisiones unilaterales. Si alguna vez te encuentras con una dificultad como esta, por favor, confía en mí y cuéntame –pidió-. Estoy de tu lado siempre –Mirena asintió.

-Gracias, Maestro –balbuceó, conteniendo las lágrimas-. Siempre me he preguntado cuantos minutos hubiera durado en el Santuario si fuese alumna de alguien con un nivel de tolerancia normal –bromeó, intentando relajarse-. ¿Has mencionado algo de una guerra?

-No lo sé todavía –admitió Dégel-. Pero lo de hoy sólo fue una misión de reconocimiento. He oído que otros Dorados también han sido atacados por miembros del ejército de Hades fuera del Santuario. Yo creo que nos está midiendo. En pocos años podríamos estar hablando de una Guerra Santa –Mirena se mordió el labio, con evidente temor-. Tranquila, todo estará bien. Entrenaremos duro y si llega ese día, entonces nos cuidaremos unos a otros –ante la expresión de terror de la muchacha, Dégel se levantó y dio la vuelta a la mesa para sorprender a su alumna con un sentido abrazo. Ella se dejó consentir, repitiéndose que ya todo estaba bien.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Lejos de allí, en la Isla del Curandero, Albafica se sentaba en el trono de Luco de Dríade. Estaba envuelto en una pesada túnica que cubría su cuerpo, incluyendo una parte de su rostro. Una vez con la certeza de que podía ganar, y convencido de que merecía su armadura, esta respondió con un poder inigualable. Comprendió que las batallas se definen por el Cosmos, que incluso una armadura de oro es un cacharro inútil sin un Cosmos con la voluntad de ganar. Es por eso que, cuando halló su certeza, su poder fue fenomenal. No le costó nada ganarle a Luco, aunque no estaba seguro de la inmortalidad de los espectros. De cualquier modo, no sintió su Cosmos ni cerca, por lo que no se preocupó de momento. Tomar el lugar de Luco por unos días había sido un método infalible para averiguar todo lo posible por las acciones de ese espectro que decía poder curar cualquier enfermedad. Se sentía un tanto aburrido. No había entrado nadie en todo el día y comenzó a pensar que era tiempo de volver. Sin embargo, un poderoso Cosmos lo sacó de su letargo. Momentos después, vio entrar a alguien.

-Buenas tardes, colega –saludó amigablemente el recién llegado. Era evidente que lo había reconocido, pero Albafica fracasaba en encontrar ese rostro en su memoria-. Soy Shion de Aries –siguió, como leyendo su mente. Albafica sonrió con sinceridad y se quitó la capucha.

-Son buenas tardes, en efecto –Shion se acercó unos pasos, pero Albafica lo detuvo con una seña-. Ten cuidado –advirtió-, ya he matado suficientes pájaros y bichos del jardín con tan solo caminarles cerca –Shion se encogió de hombros.

-No le tengo miedo a tu veneno –admitió. Albafica abrió grandes los ojos-. El Patriarca me ha mandado a buscarte. Hace tiempo que no tiene noticias tuyas –Albafica se encogió de hombros.

-He recolectado bastante información –afirmó, dándose aires de importancia-, pero últimamente no pasa mucho por aquí. Pensaba que sería hora de volver –Shion asintió.

-Me parece bien. Quítate esa cosa ridícula –dijo sonriendo, señalando la túnica negra de Luco-. ¿Te has transportado alguna vez? –Piscis se encogió de hombros.

-Solo una –recapituló-, el resto de las veces sólo veía desaparecer cartas y objetos –recordó con añoranza. Shion subió una ceja, intrigado. Se acercó un poco más y tomó al Santo de Piscis por el antebrazo. Él se apartó, arisco, pero luego recordó que eso era necesario. Sintió sus moléculas separarse y observó la estancia desde arriba hasta que todo se volvió blanco. Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos estaba a las puertas del Templo de Aries.

-¿Qué te parece? –inquirió Shion en tono burlón. Albafica sacudió la cabeza.

-Creo que me ha revuelto el estómago –bromeó.

-Vete hasta arriba y dale tu reporte al Patriarca –indicó, pero luego se acercó y habló por lo bajo-. Sé que alguien te ayudó en la misión –admitió-, y lo sé porque tienes por todos lados esas partículas de polvo de estrellas que sólo aparecen cuando te transportas. Y casualmente, los únicos que lo hacen así son aquellos a quienes yo les he enseñado… ¿crees que he tenido muchos alumnos exitosos en esa materia? –Albafica se encogió de hombros.

-Sé que casi nadie puede transportarse –admitió-. Debe ser muy difícil –ironizó, dando vuelta los ojos.

-Sólo Dokho y yo podemos –comenzó-, y un Santo de Bronce –admitió con una risita-. Dos más dos, mi amigo, ¿a que sí? –Albafica frunció el seño con desagrado-. No te preocupes, no diré nada –hizo una seña, como si se cerrara la boca con un cierre-. Pero tú tampoco debes hacerlo. Piensa bien la versión que le darás al Patriarca –Piscis se mostró más confundido.

-Algunos dicen que tú serás el próximo Patriarca… ¿y me aconsejas que le mienta? –Shion asintió levemente.

-Los expulsaría a ambos, y francamente me dolería ver tanto talento desperdiciado –dijo, encogiéndose de hombros-. Además, no me corresponde hacerlo, si Dégel-Sama tampoco ha dicho nada.

-Shion, ¿eres una especie de detective o algo? –bromeó, intentando no ofuscarse. Aries lanzó una carcajada-. ¿Crees que Dégel lo sabe?

-Amigo mío, Dégel no es idiota –ironizó-. ¿Sabes por qué me tomo este atrevimiento? –Albafica negó. Shion bajó la voz-. Yo también tengo una amiga muy cercana, si me entiendes. Hay una regla estúpida –admitió.

-De acuerdo, entonces ahora somos cómplices en el crimen –bromeó Piscis, provocando una nueva carcajada de su compañero. Se despidió amigablemente y partió escaleras arriba. Sonrió para sus adentros, satisfecho por haber encontrado un nuevo amigo. Comenzó a pensar que a pesar del veneno podría crear lazos y nunca más estar solo. Llamó a Mirena con telequinesis, preguntándose si estaría en casa. Se decepcionó cuando no encontró respuesta, pero de todos modos se sentía contento con los logros del día. Finalmente, la misión había sido exitosa. De felicitó a sí mismo y continuó subiendo.


	10. Fiesta en la Casa Circular

Pasó un año entero en el santuario, y luego pasaron tres meses más. Cada vez que subía hacia el último Templo, Albafica echaba un discreto vistazo al Templo de Acuario. Las líneas que había escrito con tanto amor seguían ahí, en el alero de la ventana de Mirena; el papel maltratado por las inclemencias del clima. Cada vez que él observaba ese detalle se le hacía un nudo en la garganta. Aunque continuaba sus actividades normales sin mucha novedad, lo cierto era que arrojaba sus pensamientos hacia la Santa de Orión bastante seguido. El único que compartía su secreto y aliviaba su pena era Shion de Aries. El ariano, devenido en un gran amigo, se convirtió en un apoyo que Albafica no dejaba de agradecer. Cuando las cosas se ponían duras, recordaba las palabras de Mirena, como le había prometido. Aun cuando en ocasiones hubiera querido flaquear, confiaba en ella, en su amor, y sobre todo en su capacidad de mantenerse con vida donde fuera que estuviera. Estaba convencido de que si así no fuera, de algún modo lo sabría.

El entrenamiento junto a Shion se volvió moneda corriente. Dos o tres días a la semana se encontraban en el Coliseo vistiendo sus armaduras y chocaban sus Cosmos. Esas demostraciones despertaron la curiosidad y la admiración de muchos aspirantes, quienes se acercaban a observar esos magníficos entrenamientos entre Santos de Oro. Cada día se veía obligado a recordarles que debían mantener la distancia, no solo por el veneno que corría por sus venas, sino por la intensidad con la que medían sus fuerzas.

Cierto día de invierno, Albafica y Shion habían acordado entrenar en el Coliseo, como siempre lo hacían. Estaba nevando y eso le recordaba a Mirena y sus poderosos ataques de hielo. Había niños en la tribuna que vitoreaban sus ataques. Sin embargo, Albafica no tenía un buen desempeño en aquel momento. Estaba distraído pensando que pronto sería el cumpleaños de Mirena. Un niñito que debía tener alrededor de cinco años se acercó a él sin que se diera cuenta y se abrazó a sus piernas. Tardó un momento en reaccionar, pero cuando lo hizo se movió arisco. El niño puso mala cara, para después cambiar a una expresión de temor. Se abrazó el abdomen con las dos manos y torció el rostro en una mueca.

-Muy impresionante –escuchó una voz conocida a lo lejos-, ambos poseen un Cosmos espléndido –Albafica observó impávido a Mirena acercarse de entre el gentío, caminando con tranquilidad como si el tiempo no hubiera pasado. Vestía su armadura, tan blanca que hacía que la nieve pareciera gris. El cabello le había crecido bastante, y sus ondas doradas se mezclaban con los copos de nieve en forma etérea. Parecía un ángel para sus ojos y el no pudo evitar quedarse mirando embobado.

-Buenas tardes –Shion saludó primero.

-Buenas tardes, mis amigos –respondió ella con educación-. ¿No piensas saludar, Albafica-Senpai? –ironizó ella, con total formalidad que escondía un tono burlón.

-Me alegra que estés en casa –respondió él, incrédulo de la visión que tenía enfrente. Mientras hablaba, se acercó al niño y se agachó a su misma altura. Utilizó un movimiento de sus manos para guiar su Cosmos. El pequeñito tosió un par de veces hasta expulsar una pequeña esfera de color púrpura oscuro, que Mirena dejó flotando en el aire.

-Ten más cuidado –lo regañó. El niño hizo un pucherito con cierta vergüenza y corrió lejos. Mirena desarmó la esfera y se disolvió rápidamente en el aire-. Tú también ten más cuidado –siguió, dirigiéndose a Albafica.

-Impresionante –balbuceó él-. Eso que has aprendido parece ser una gran solución para mí –sonrió.

-Ah, veo un negocio en esto –bromeó-, debería cobrarles por cada vez. ¿Quieres una armadura contra el veneno, Shion-Sama? –continuó. El Santo de Aries subió una ceja, intrigado-. Creo que nunca les he explicado antes –comenzó Mirena-. ¿Sabían que gran parte de nuestra atmósfera es hidrógeno? Es un gas bastante inútil para los humanos, lo respiramos pero no afecta en nada al organismo. Así como entra, sale. No se mezcla con nada. Así que, ya que tú también respiras en esta atmósfera, supuse que tampoco se mezclaría con el veneno presente en tu sangre. Sólo lo cambié de estado para aumentar su impermeabilidad, y eso fue todo, ya que el veneno no lo respiras por la nariz sino que lo absorbes por la piel. Basta con cubrir la piel de hidrógeno líquido.

-Tal vez la próxima vez –concedió Shion encogiéndose de hombros-, ya debo irme. Casi es hora de cenar –sonrió con picardía, imaginando quién le prepararía la cena y deleitándose en secreto.

-También yo –reconoció Albafica-. ¿Me das un aventón, Mirena? –rogó, con ojos de cachorrito. Ella asintió. Vieron salir a Shion y luego ella tomó al Santo de Piscis por el antebrazo, antes de deshacerse en polvo de estrellas.

Cuando se materializaron nuevamente estaban en el salón recibidor del Templo de Piscis. Se quedaron quietos por un momento, frente a frente a cierta distancia. Miraron directamente a sus ojos, escudriñando que habría en ellos, con cierto temor. Mirena se preguntó si esa era una mirada acusadora, pero no pudo encontrar reproche alguno en esos ojos. Se acercó un paso, y luego otro. Con un movimiento suave, tomó una de las manos de su compañero y entrelazó sus dedos, apretando con fuerza como si ya nunca fuera a soltarlo. Una resistencia se rompió dentro de él que lo llevó a abrazarla de pronto, pasando sus brazos alrededor de su espalda y apretándola contra sí. Suspiró con alivio y dejó que sus músculos se relajaran. La sostuvo por unos momentos, hasta que se alejó apenas para poder tomar su rostro entre sus manos, delicadamente como si fuese una de sus rosas. Entonces la besó con suavidad, apoyando apenas sus labios contra los de ella, temblando apenas.

-Te extrañé mucho –susurró, sin separarse de sus labios-. Me alegra que estés aquí –reconoció.

-También a mí –volvió a besarlo, con rapidez antes de volver a hablar-, me has hecho mucha falta –Albafica la observó fijamente a los ojos mientras acariciaba su pómulo con el pulgar. Ella se mordió el labio y esquivó la mirada con cierta culpa-. Perdóname por haberme ausentado tanto tiempo. Intenté hablar contigo pero era inútil –Albafica negó con la cabeza.

-Estoy cansado –admitió-. ¿Nos echamos un rato? –Mirena asintió con entusiasmo y avanzaron juntos hacia la habitación. Allí lo primero fue quitarse las armaduras. Ella se lanzó sobre la cama, frotando sus pies descalzos en las frazadas limpias y mullidas de puro gusto.

-Ven, acompáñame –pidió ella. Albafica sonrió con cierta tristeza y se sentó a su lado. Entrelazó sus dedos y la observó, encantado con lo que veía, que tanto tiempo había imaginado-. ¿Qué pasa Alba-chan? ¿Estás enfadado? –él se remojó los labios y pensó un momento, buscando las palabras.

-No estoy enfadado –reconoció-. No quiero ser grosero, pero… querría saber la razón de tu ausencia –apretó los labios-. Sólo quería saber si estabas bien –susurró. Mirena torció las cejas. Saberlo sufriendo le causó dolor también a ella, aunque se sentía feliz de compartir aquel momento. La sensación era agridulce y los sentimientos de mezclaban.

-Mi Maestro Dégel me castigó, como habrás imaginado. Otro me hubiera expulsado, pero él fue siempre comprensivo. Aun así, no me iba a salir impune –torció la boca con desagrado-. Me dijo que nos quedaríamos en Siberia hasta que mi _Ejecución Aurora_ fuera diez veces más fuerte que la de aquel día que nos atacó un espectro. He aprendido mucho, y he elevado mi cosmos. Pero ahora también comprendo por qué a los criminales se los castiga con la cárcel. Es una sensación espantosa no poder ir donde uno quiere o no poder hablar con quien uno quiera. Ha sido duro –reconoció-. Sin mi Maestro seguramente me hubiera vuelto loca –resopló-. Es duro, pero también es bueno conmigo –tragó saliva-. Sé que sufres, lo siento en tu Cosmos. Te pido perdón –balbuceó.

-Amor mío –susurró Albafica con suavidad. Se acostó a su lado y acomodó la cabeza sobre su pecho-. No hay nada que perdonar, no ha sido culpa tuya, sino al contrario. Tu Maestro te castigó por causa mía. Soy yo quien debería disculparse –Mirena negó despacio.

-Yo me lo he buscado –dijo, encogiéndose de hombros-. De cualquier modo, no tiene sentido discutirlo más –mientras hablaba, jugueteaba con su cabello, pasando sus dedos entre las hebras con cuidado, disfrutando de su suavidad. Era algo que secretamente siempre había envidiado, ya que no le agradaba la poca definición de sus ondas, que parecían paja dorada cuando había un poco de viento. Le divirtió esa idea.

-Muchas veces me sentía desesperanzado –confesó-. No sabía si volvería a verte. A veces me preguntaba si lo que pasó en la Isla del Curandero habría sido un sueño maravilloso, pero solo un sueño –se apretó un poco contra ella, cerrando los ojos-. Y ahora estás aquí. La vida es mucho mejor cuando tú estás en ella. Ojalá nunca más deba extrañarte tanto –balbuceó.

-Pececito, eres tan dulce –sonrió, y apartó el cabello de su oreja antes de hablar-. Te amo tanto. Es maravilloso tenerte en mis brazos –él asintió despacio-. A que estás a gusto ahí acomodado entre mis pechos –bromeó. Albafica lanzó una risita nerviosa mientras sus mejillas cambiaban de color. Se apartó con cierta vergüenza-. Quédate, que era broma –enseguida volvió a su lugar sin objetar.

-Cuando mi Maestro Lugonis falleció, pensé que jamás volvería a tocar otra piel humana –recapituló-. Para mí es valiosísimo sentirte cerca –confesó. Ella lo envolvió entre sus brazos, acariciando su espalda con suavidad y cerrando los ojos-. Te amo –susurró, tan bajó que creyó haberlo imaginado. Tenía muchas preguntas y aún más dudas. Pero se sentía tan a gusto acomodado sobre el pecho de la mujer que amaba, sintiendo como pasaba los dedos por su cabello, que las escondió en lo más profundo de su corazón donde pensó desaparecerían con el mero paso del tiempo.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Era la noche del cinco de febrero y el Templo de Acuario era el más iluminado de todos. Maestro y alumna, que compartían su cumpleaños, habían organizado una festiva reunión para conmemorar su natalicio. Santos de todos los grados se habían reunido en la Casa Circular donde se probaban manjares en abundancia, y aun más bebida. La música tampoco se escatimaba, junto con las luces que hacían ver la estancia incluso desde más abajo del primer Templo. Mirena nunca había visto una celebración como aquella. Pero Dégel también estaba un poco harto luego del tiempo en Siberia, y había decidido compensarlo. Su último cumpleaños lo habían pasado solos, sin más compañía que una manada de lobos salvajes que se oía a lo lejos, sin más festín que un té con leche y un trocito de chocolate para cada uno. En aquel momento lo había agradecido como si se tratara de maná celestial, e incluso frente al festín de aquella noche seguía pareciendo un gesto increíble. Pero algo le faltaba a la Santa de Orión y era que hubiera querido compartir esa noche con su compañero. Era algo lógico, se repetía a sí misma. Demasiadas personas reunidas y demasiado riesgo de envenenarlas.

Albafica había intentado dormir, pero no sólo podía oír la música y la algarabía del Templo vecino, sino que sentía todo aquel Cosmos junto, inundado de júbilo y alegría. Por un momento los odió, porque hubiera dado todo por haber estado allí. Se imaginó las preguntas filosóficas de Shion cuando bebía, o los espantosos chistes que hacía Dokho, o incluso a los niños de Hasgard correteando entre las columnas del Templo de Acuario. Sabía que era un gesto un tanto masoquista, pero salió fuera. La noche lo abrigaba y estaba seguro de que no sería visto cuando se arrimó al balcón, curioso de dilucidar qué ocurriría en la Casa Circular bajando las escaleras. Vio una maraña dorada salir fuera y apoyarse sobre el barandal, de espaldas a su Templo. Distinguió enseguida el cabello de Mirena, por lo que entrecerró los ojos, intentando ver mejor. Enseguida, alguien que no distinguió al principio tomó lugar a su lado. Intentó distinguirlo por su Cosmos y trató de recordar dónde lo había sentido antes. Era Teneo, se felicitó a sí mismo por haberlo deducido. Observó como el muchacho estiraba el brazo y trataba de acercar a Mirena contra su cuerpo. Ella se apartó con delicadeza, pero continuaron riendo y bromeando por unos minutos.

Albafica apretó los puños. Hubiera querido correr hacia allí y darle un par de golpes a Teneo para no ser tan idiota; besarla frente a todos, marcarla para que todos supieran que la reclamaba como su única pareja. Se quedó sin aire de pronto, preguntándose qué había sido ese pensamiento. Él no era así. Era un hombre civilizado que vestía ropa, que comía con cuchillo y tenedor; no un gorila que arrastraba los nudillos por la tierra. Se refregó los ojos intentando distinguir qué fuerza oscura lo había poseído. Sintió ganas de llorar. Dio media vuelta y entró al Templo de Piscis.

Cuando Mirena salió al balcón, tenía la secreta esperanza de hablar con Albafica aunque fuese a la distancia. Había sentido su Cosmos e imaginaba cómo se sentiría. Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera intentar nada, descubrió que Teneo la había seguido. Se tuvo que dar media vuelta y recargar la espalda sobre el barandal para disimular que buscaba una figura en el templo vecino. Mirena sonrió con simpatía y el muchacho se ubicó a su lado. Era más joven que ella, también más inexperto; pero su determinación era fuerte y ella no dudaba que llegaría lejos.

-Antes de partir te enfadaste conmigo –comenzó, balbuceando como si buscara las palabras-, y ahora he tenido el descaro de venir aquí –tomó aire-. Quiero disculparme… me dejé llevar. Fui un idiota –reconoció. Mirena torció las cejas.

-¿Por qué cosa te has dejado llevar?

-Sí –balbuceó-, te he visto hablando con Albafica-Senpai –Mirena se encogió de hombros.

-Hablo con muchas personas –se burló con una sonrisa inocente. Teneo se revolvió incómodo pero soltó una carcajada. La observó un momento, recorriendo su rostro con la mirada.

-¿Te has visto? No sólo eres la más poderosa entre los Santos de Bronce –comenzó, animado por la bebida, era palpable-, sino que también eres preciosa. Muchos te codician, Mirena –tragó saliva-. Cuando pienso en que podrías desperdiciar tu vida junto a alguien que no hará más que envenenarte –dijo, pasando su brazo alrededor de los hombros de ella. Mirena lo apartó con la mayor delicadeza de la que fue capaz.

-Yo sé lo que hago –respondió tajante-. ¿Qué soy yo para que me codicien? ¿Un lingote de oro? –bromeó. Teneo volvió a sonreír, aliviando la tensión-. Yo sé que algunas personas comedidas dicen que Albafica y yo somos amigos demasiado cercanos –reconoció-. Que digan lo que quieran, no se puede conformar a todo el mundo. Pero me asombra de ti.

-Es que odiaría ver que algo tan noble y excelso sea desperdiciado en vano –aventuró Teneo encogiéndose de hombros.

-¿Cuántos años hace que estás entrenando aquí? ¿Son como dos o tres, verdad? –Teneo asintió-. Yo llevo aquí diez años, y Albafica lleva aquí diecinueve años –se mojó los labios, dándose aires de importancia-. Quizás más adelante entiendas como son las cosas –dijo con voz dura, y se apartó del barandal para hacerle notar que la conversación había terminado.

Mirena había afinado su Cosmos y había sentido a Albafica allá fuera en la oscuridad, en el balcón de su Templo, y no estaba nada complacida. Volvió a entrar al Templo de Acuario, buscando algún rincón donde nadie la observara. Cuando se hubo apartado lo suficiente, desapareció de entre el gentío. Se materializó directamente dentro del salón recibidor del Templo de Piscis. Era tarde en la noche y no le sorprendió encontrar todas las luces apagadas, los salones en penumbras. Siguió su Cosmos favorito hasta el patio trasero. Recordó con añoranza la primera vez que había estado allí. Mirena tenía siete años y su Maestro Dégel la había subido a sus hombros para cruzar rápidamente el campo de rosas demoníacas al que Lugonis le había permitido el paso. Esta vez las flores no se abrieron. Tan solo pararse allí hacía sentir ese aroma tan particular, que antes de dar un paso hizo más gruesa su armadura de hidrógeno, bajando la temperatura. El material la cubrió como una fina capa de hielo que brillaba con fulgor celeste bajo las estrellas. Avanzó varios metros entre las rosas hasta el lugar donde el Santo de Piscis se sentaba reclinado sobre el suelo, observando las estrellas como en trance. Se sentó a su lado y recargó la cabeza en su hombro.

-Estaba recordando la primera vez que vine aquí –balbuceó-. Mi Maestro me dijo que el Templo de Piscis era uno de los lugares más peligrosos del mundo –suspiró-. También es un lugar precioso.

-Mire –susurró él, observándola por primera vez-. Feliz cumpleaños –sonrió con tristeza-. Pareces un ángel congelado que ha caído del cielo –bromeó.

-¿Qué haces aquí, en el lugar más peligroso del mundo? –inquirió ella. Entrelazó sus dedos y acarició el dorso de su mano con el pulgar-. Te he extrañado esta noche.

-Yo también –admitió-. A veces vengo aquí cuando quiero estar solo… pero ahora no quiero que te vayas.

-¿Por qué querías estar solo? –tanteó ella, con suspicacia. Albafica suspiró con pesar.

-Te he visto con Teneo hace rato –reconoció, con cierto pudor. Mirena apartó la cabeza.

-También has visto entonces que me aparté… no quería herirlo ¿sabes? Intenté ser delicada –explicó con la mirada gacha, mientras jugueteaba con una rosa.

-No hace falta que lo hagas –dijo Albafica. Mirena subió una ceja, intrigada-. Ese chico te quiere bien –Mirena negó con la cabeza.

-Tonterías, Alba-chan –rió con sarcasmo-. De que me quiere no tengo la menor duda, pero no me quiere bien. Cuando quieres bien a alguien, respetas sus decisiones, sean estas convenientes para ti o no, ¿no te parece? –Albafica sacudió la cabeza. De pronto Mirena sonrió con una idea repentina-. Eres un Santo de Oro pero estás celoso de un aspirante inexperto. No lo creería si no lo estuviera viendo –Albafica torció el rostro con desagrado.

-¿Por qué haces esto, Mirena? –ella entrecerró los ojos.

-¿Qué cosa he hecho? –inquirió, subiendo la voz. Albafica suspiró con fuerza e hizo un esfuerzo por hablar calmadamente.

-Él estuvo en tu cumpleaños –comenzó-. Te mereces alguien así, que pueda sentarse a la mesa sin envenenar a todos –tragó saliva-. Luco me ha dicho que envenenó a su propio hijo, y con solo imaginarme lo que sería algo como eso –se detuvo y contuvo las lágrimas. Mirena se compadeció de su dolor y lo abrazó despacio.

-Está prohibido –reconoció ella-, me lo han dicho tantas veces que hasta podría recitar las leyes de memoria. Así que no está entre mis preocupaciones.

-Puede que no esté prohibido para siempre –remató Albafica, con la voz quebrada-. Deberías pensar en eso. Un buen día querrás ser madre y te buscarás alguien acorde. Algún día incluso querrás sentarte a la mesa sin riesgo de envenenar a nadie –continuó-. Deberías irte. Teneo te quiere, Mirena, ve con él –ella se detuvo un momento, sin creerse lo que le estaba diciendo. ¿Era acaso posible que él la hubiese esperado tanto tiempo para luego distanciarse enseguida?

-¿Tú me vas a decir a mí que es lo que yo querré o pensaré años en el futuro? ¿Eres algún tipo de oráculo? –subió la voz, para que no se notara que estaba temblando. Enseguida rompió a llorar-. ¿Ya no me amas? –balbuceó. Albafica también dejó salir las lágrimas contenidas cuando oyó esas palabras.

-No digas eso –sollozó-. Te amo como no te imaginas –confirmó-. Te mereces a alguien que pueda llenar tu vida por entero, y no solo a medias –se apartó un poco, pero Mirena lo sostuvo, sin dejarlo.

-Eres un idiota –lo regañó-. No, eres un cobarde. Cuando la cosa se pone difícil vienes y dices "no, mejor escoge a otro"… ¿qué tipo de hombre eres? –continuó, con la voz teñida de resentimiento-. Si me amas, ¿por qué te empecinas en hacerme sufrir? ¿Por qué prefieres hacerme llorar en mi cumpleaños, en vez de hacer de esta una noche para recordar? –Albafica negó con la cabeza-. Yo sé por qué –él subió la mirada un cuarto de segundo-. Porque piensas tan mal de ti mismo, que me tratas igual que has tratado a tu armadura. Eres digno, ¿cuántas veces tengo que repetirlo? –volvió a negar.

-Lo siento mucho, amor mío –balbuceó.

-¡Ni una mierda! ¿Quién te crees que eres? ¿Te parece que esta es la forma en que te trata alguien que te ama? –Albafica escondió el rostro entre las manos y lloró con fuerza, abrumado por la culpa. Mirena suspiró, consciente de que lo había herido con su exabrupto. Presionó el hombro de él con sus dedos helados-. Mi cielo –balbuceó-, te pediré algo –él asintió-. Cuando sientas dudas, por favor, dímelo. Podemos llegar más lejos juntos que escondiendo esas cosas hasta que un pequeño disparador las haga salir de esta forma tan horrenda.

-Podemos llegar más lejos juntos –repitió él a fin de reafirmarlo. Estaba dudando en ese mismo instante. No sabía qué hacer o qué decir.

-Sé valiente, pececito –pidió ella, con la voz quebrada-. Lucha por mí –suplicó. Él asintió levemente con la cabeza.

-No sé qué hacer –admitió.

-No tienes que hacer nada, sólo disfruta de la compañía, de las estrellas, de esta bonita noche… luego veremos sobre la marcha, como todo el mundo –Albafica hizo silencio, escudriñando las rosas con la mirada-. Me iré ahora, ¿de acuerdo? –eso le hizo subir la cabeza, mirándola con una súplica-. Estoy enfadada –admitió-. Ven mañana, y más vale que te disculpes –se acercó y lo besó con suavidad-. Siempre te amaré. Que descanses –y con esto desapareció en la noche, sin darle más oportunidad de replicar.


	11. Los idiotas

_Buenas noches a todos! Perdón mi tardanza en actualizar (aunque creo que siempre digo lo mismo). Tenía muchas ganas de llegar a este punto para explorar al "Papá" Dégel ya con asuntos más adultos entre sus manos. Mientras nos deleitamos y todo muy bonito, no olvidemos que la Guerra Santa está cada vez más cerca y podría encontrar a nuestros héroes un tanto desprevenidos. Gracias y besos para todos!_

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Cuando Mirena volvió al Templo de Acuario, la fiesta aún no había terminado. Disimulo su expresión lo mejor que pudo y se prometió pensar en otra cosa, por lo que se sentó a la mesa junto a Shion y Dokho. El caballero de Aries notó su pesar, pero nada dijo por considerarlo indiscreto. Notó que Albafica no estaba allí, y también sabía por qué. La causa del descontento de Mirena no podía ser difícil de adivinar. Compartieron un trago por la salud de Athena y otro por ellos mismos, y varios más. Más temprano que tarde, Mirena se excusó y decidió que era un buen momento para irse a dormir. El intento de distracción de poco había servido, y se recordó sus propios consejos. Solo si te permites sentir puedes sanar lo que ocultas. Quería estar en su cama y poder llorar a rienda suelta, sacar toda esa tristeza fuera donde ya no podría hacerle daño. Pero antes que nada tenía que buscar a su Maestro Dégel. No se sentía correcto abandonar la reunión sin antes haberse despedido de él, después de todo también era su cumpleaños. Lo encontró sentado sobre las escalinatas delanteras junto con Kardia y Manigoldo. Era apenas la segunda vez que Mirena veía al Santo de Cáncer, y le intimidó un poco el desconocido.

-Maestro –balbuceó Mirena a sus espaldas.

-Siéntate –indicó Dégel, disimulando un bostezo. Ella obedeció, mientras el Santo le compartía una botella de cerveza de la que tomaba del pico-. ¿Qué pasa, pequeñita? –quizás hubiera sido la bebida, pero ella recordó que hacía muchos años que no le decía así.

-Nada –mintió ella. Dégel se levantó con cierta dificultad y le pidió con un gesto que la siguiera escaleras abajo.

-Tenemos un trato –señaló-, pero es justo que quieras privacidad –sonrió con dulzura-. Aquí no nos oyen… ¿qué pasa? –Mirena sorbió por la nariz y trató de disimular que sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas.

-Es por Albafica –Dégel asintió-, porque no ha estado aquí hoy… yo hubiera querido compartir la noche también con él. Fui a verlo, porque sentía su Cosmos tan triste y solitario que me dolió de veras –se detuvo un momento, buscando las palabras-. Me dijo que me había visto con Teneo y que debería prestarle atención, porque me merecía alguien que pudiera llenar mi vida por entero y no a medias –se mordió levemente el interior de la mejilla-, alguien que no envenenara a la gente –Dégel asintió con atención y le dio un nuevo sorbo a la cerveza.

-Niño idiota –declaró al fin, luego de unos momentos de reflexión. Luego sonrió y presionó suavemente el hombro de ella-. Mi cielo, no estés triste. Será un niño idiota pero te ama –Mirena abrió grandes los ojos-, y te prometo que el amor es más fuerte que las dudas, que los celos, que todo lo demás. Te prometo que mañana mismo estará aquí para disculparse, para decirte que es un idiota y que te ama… nosotros, los hombres, somos más sencillos –sonrió-. Todos somos idiotas, te doy mi palabra –afirmó sonriendo dulcemente.

-¿Cómo sabías? –inquirió ella, en voz baja. Dégel lanzó una risita.

-Yo era igual de idiota cuando era joven –suspiró-. Quizás ahora un poquito también –bromeó. En un impulso que Dégel no esperaba, Mirena se lanzó a sus brazos y lo apretó fuerte, como cuando era una niñita. Él sonrió y respondió a ese abrazo con sentido afecto. En silencio, la Santa de Bronce lloraba sin contenerse-. Pequeñita, no estés triste –la consoló Dégel con voz dulce.

-Gracias, Maestro –balbuceó, sin dejar de llorar.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Muchas personas son capaces de calmarse durante la noche, y Albafica no era la excepción. Se sentía extrañamente relajado, los músculos inertes, incapaz de levantarse como si una montaña le hubiera caído encima. Con el corazón inquieto, no dejaba de pensar en Mirena y en lo cerca que estaba de perderla. Por más que analizaba cada una de las palabras pronunciadas hasta la obsesión, todos los caminos llevaban a una sola imagen en la que sólo podía repetirle cuanto la amaba. Cuando estaba cerca de ella, incluso aunque no se tocaran, parecía que una corriente eléctrica los conectaba. Sentía su vibración alrededor como una música oculta que se movía al mismo compás. Y estaba el detalle egoísta de que, fuera de Mirena, no podía realmente acercarse a nadie sin envenenarlo. Un abrazo podría ser la fantasía más descabellada si era con cualquier otra persona. Se arrodilló antes de acostarse y rezó con verdadera devoción por primera vez en mucho tiempo.

Se despertó poco después del amanecer, aunque había sido víctima de un sueño liviano y entrecortado. Las dudas lo asediaban desde todo ángulo, pero sus sentimientos estaban claros y era lo único a lo que era capaz de prestarle atención. Se inspeccionó a sí mismo en el espejo y acomodó hasta el último mechón de la cabeza. Observó sus propios ojos y recordó con añoranza como Mirena siempre halagaba su color, que le recordaba el océano. Se le hizo un nudo en la garganta cuando pensó en aquello. Salió sin su armadura ni ningún tipo de ornamento, con ropa sencilla que en nada le serviría para protegerlo de la nieve. Se fijó especialmente en sus pisadas en los escalones resbaladizos. Cuando llegó a las puertas del Templo de Acuario, se sorprendió de hallar una pequeña nota clavada. La tomó y la leyó rápidamente.

 _"Pasa sin tocar. Ven a verme a la cocina" –Dégel._

La letra era sin duda la del Santo de Oro. Albafica sabía que Mirena era cercana a su Maestro y no había chance de que Dégel no conociera la naturaleza de su relación. Incluso sospechó que quizás se traerían algo entre manos. ¿Lo castigarían en conjunto? ¿O es que Mirena no quería verlo? ¿Qué macabro plan acuariano estaban tramando? Albafica tragó saliva con fuerza y entró sin tocar. Era la primera vez que entraba en la Casa Circular. Se avergonzó de no tener ni idea de dónde estaría la cocina, pero siguió el Cosmos de Dégel con ciertas dudas. Lo encontró sentado a la mesa, acompañado por un grueso tomo que leía con atención detrás de sus gafas. Saludó a Albafica con una sonrisa y se puso de pie para buscar dos tazas y llenarlas con algo que tenía calentándose en el fuego. Le tendió una.

-Preparé café –anunció con orgullo-. Siéntate, por favor –Albafica obedeció enseguida, en evidente tensión.

-Buen día, Senpai –balbuceó él, a falta de algo mejor. Bajó la mirada, esperando lo peor-. Con su permiso, he venido hasta aquí a hablar con Mirena-Sama –Dégel asintió.

-No me digas –ironizó. Albafica dio un respingo-. No temas, Albafica-Kun. No estoy aquí para regañarte, sino al contrario –torció las cejas con confusión-. Mirena no se ha levantado aun. Anoche nos quedamos hasta tarde –dio un sorbo a su taza-, por eso el café.

-¿En qué puedo asistirlo entonces, Dégel-Senpai? –Dégel dio vuelta los ojos.

-No tienes necesidad de tratarme así –explicó, con toda la paciencia de la que fue capaz-, así que por favor, no lo hagas –tomó aire-. Quería contarte algo –Albafica subió una ceja, intrigado.

-¿Qué cosa? No entiendo –se mordió el labio-. Es evidente que hay muchas cosas que no entiendo últimamente –Dégel sonrió con dulzura.

-Eres muy joven todavía como para andar sin un Maestro –Albafica asintió con pesar-. Yo tenía treinta cuando mi Maestro Krest murió, pero hacía seis años que había desaparecido –carraspeó un momento-, he aquí lo que quería contarte. El Patriarca me envió a Francia para buscar a Krest, y tuve la brillante idea de pedirle a Serafina que me acompañara –suspiró con pesar-, digamos que ella era para mí lo que Mirena es para ti –esbozó una media sonrisa-. Pero no era un Caballero, no podía librar una batalla. Nos habíamos conocido en el Blue Gaard, el mismo lugar donde hemos estado hace poco –suspiró levemente con nostalgia-. Por Athena, la imagino ahora mismo como si estuviera sentada aquí mismo, tomando café. Debiste verla, era la mujer más hermosa sobre la tierra –sonrió con añoranza, observando el horizonte.

-Vaya –balbuceó Albafica-, quisiera conocerla. Seguro sabe hacer un café más consistente que este –Dégel lanzó una carcajada.

-Para ser justos, Mirena es la experta en café –bromeó-. Serafina fue secuestrada cuando estaba bajo mi cuidado, porque fui tan listo –ironizó-. Pensé que mi Maestro también era víctima de Garnet, pero luego descubrí que en realidad se había unido al enemigo. Luchamos, por supuesto –tragó saliva y bajó la mirada-. Y yo gané... lo maté, ¿sabes? –admitió, con un hilo de voz. Albafica negó suavemente con la cabeza.

-Yo también… maté a mi Maestro Lugonis, con mi veneno –balbuceó-. Incluso en armadura ya estás demasiado cerca tú también –Dégel le quitó importancia con un gesto.

-Mirena me hizo una armadura de hidrógeno –señaló-. Le pedí permiso antes de hablar contigo, me pareció lo correcto.

-Oh –sólo pudo susurrar.

-No es tu culpa, Albafica-Kun. Lugonis sabía cuál sería su destino, y lo eligió de todos modos. Yo creo que incluso la armadura que portas te ha elegido a ti, y él lo respetó como corresponde a un Santo de Oro –Albafica asintió con ciertas dudas-. Obviamente, la historia no termina bien. No pude salvar a Serafina. La vi morir de lejos, ni siquiera pude susurrarle algo audible, o tocar su piel por última vez… nada –hizo una pausa y bajó la mirada hacia el interior de la taza-. Nunca le dije que la amaba. Nunca la besé ni toqué sus manos… como idiota –sonrió con tristeza-. La peor parte es que yo le pedí que me acompañara, así que si me hubiera ocupado de mi misión por mí mismo, como un verdadero Caballero, ella ahora estaría viva.

-Por eso te enfadaste con Mirena cuando fue a la Isla del Curandero –dedujo, imaginando cómo se sentiría él si su amada hubiera muerto frente a sus ojos. Se sacudió el doloroso pensamiento. Dégel asintió.

-¿Lo comprendes ahora? –Albafica asintió-. Debes dar gracias a todos los dioses porque todo haya salido bien. He sido el peor de los idiotas, y he pagado el precio más alto –admitió-. Nunca hablo de ella. Nunca le había contado a nadie, ni siquiera a Mirena –suspiró-, como si de algún modo decirlo lo hiciera real.

-Lo comprendo –admitió Albafica con la mirada gacha, como un cachorro regañado.

-Pero hay un final alternativo más feliz –sonrió-. Cuando volvía caminando por Francia hacia el Santuario, sintiéndome absolutamente fracasado, pasé la noche en una posada donde el destino me juntó con una niñita que manipulaba el Cosmos sin que nadie nunca le hubiera explicado nada –Albafica sonrió con añoranza-. Al segundo día me dijo que me quería –sonrió-. Entonces entendí, yo también se lo digo siempre. No voy a ser tan idiota otra vez, ¿no te parece? –el Santo de Piscis asintió con acuerdo-. Ahora ve y díselo tú también. No pierdas el tiempo. No seas idiota –ordenó-. Sé que la amas, así que ve y discúlpate; y ámala porque se lo merece –Albafica apretó los párpados, intentando contener las lágrimas-. Odiaría ver como repites los espantosos errores que yo he cometido –tomó un trago de café. Lágrimas silenciosas resbalaron por las mejillas del joven de Piscis.

-Tienes razón, cada una de esas palabras es verdadera –se limpió las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano sin ninguna delicadeza-. Gracias, Maestro.

Albafica se levantó pesadamente dejando el horroroso café a medio terminar. Hizo un esfuerzo consciente por no arrastrar los pies mientras salía fuera de la cocina y caminaba por los pasillos de la Casa de Acuario. Andaba a ciegas, guiado sólo por su Cosmos, con la certeza de que lo llevaría al lugar indicado. Cuando se paró frente a la puerta cerrada, tragó saliva y dudó un momento antes de atreverse a tocar. No hubo respuesta. Volvió a intentar, recibiendo el mismo resultado. En un arrebato de valor, probó suerte con el picaporte. La puerta estaba sin llave, por lo que se abrió silenciosamente, permitiéndole el paso al Santo de Piscis. Imaginó que de tantas veces que Mirena había estado en su habitación, incluso durmiendo en su cama; era extraño que fuese su primera vez en las estancias de ella. Enseguida pudo verla muy quieta, de espaldas a la pared, envuelta en un Cosmos de infinita tristeza. Albafica se sentó a su lado y acarició su espalda suavemente, intentando en vano disimular los nervios.

-Amor mío –balbuceó-. He sido un idiota –admitió-. Perdóname –no hubo demasiada reacción, pero él sabía que estaba oyendo. Sus ojos estaban abiertos aunque no se había dignado a dirigirle la mirada. El muchacho se inclinó sobre ella y besó su mejilla con sentida delicadeza. No quería admitir que se moría de miedo, que no sabría qué hacer si la perdiera-. Te amo, Mirena –susurró-, lo que más quiero es sentirte cerca. Me dejé llevar por el miedo, pero ahora lo veo claro –y otro beso, que se sintió como el flujo de la corriente eléctrica-. Creo que el amor es más fuerte que cualquier miedo, que cualquier duda. Lucharé por merecerte, aun contra mí mismo –admitió.

-Alba-chan –susurró ella, aun con la mirada perdida en algún punto en la pared-. No quiero hablar ahora, discúlpame –Albafica esbozó una media sonrisa triste.

-No pasa nada, me parece adecuado. Volveré más tarde si quieres, o mañana –Mirena negó con la cabeza.

-Quédate –pidió, con la voz quebrada-. Necesito un abrazo –admitió, derramando algunas lágrimas silenciosas. Albafica se recostó a su lado, pegando su pecho a la espalda de ella y envolviéndola entre sus brazos. Besó su cuello, aspirando su aroma. Eso le hacía sentir en casa.

-¿Has podido dormir? –Mirena negó levemente con la cabeza-. Duerme un poco ahora, yo te cuido –la animó. Entonces cerró los ojos con pesadez.

-Pero lo hago porque yo quiero, no porque me lo digas –por primera vez, Albafica sonrió sinceramente.

-Descansa bien, Mire –dijo, y con esto besó su cuello y la dejó acomodarse.

La observó inflar el pecho mientras comenzaba a relajarse, lo percibía en su Cosmos. La apretó contra sí, temiendo que si la soltaba quizás nunca volvería a tenerla entre sus brazos. Pasados unos minutos, comenzó a aflojar sus músculos y enlentecer su respiración. Albafica se alegró sinceramente porque su amada lograra descansar, aunque percibía el dolor en su Cosmos. Eso lo hacía desdichado. Besó su cuello y sus mejillas, acarició su cabello y entrelazó sus dedos; esperanzado de que aun dormida ella percibiera el amor que intentaba darle. Se sentía como un cachorrito regañado que teme ser abandonado al costado de una ruta lejana. Intentó cerrar los ojos y prestarle atención a los estímulos que no eran tangibles, dejando que sus Cosmos se mezclaran y se calmaran de a poco, como el mar revuelto cuando apenas ha pasado la tormenta.

De pronto, Mirena despertó con un suspiro ahogado. Eso hizo sobresaltar al de Piscis. Enseguida ella rompió a llorar con fuerza, con fuertes espasmos que le impedían respirar o pronunciar palabra. Albafica se preocupó por el súbito cambio e intentó consolarla con palabras dulces, pero ella no era capaz de distinguir el discurso. Era un llanto desesperado, como si fueran los últimos momentos de su vida. El muchacho intentó algo diferente. Encendió su Cosmos suavemente, iluminando la habitación con un leve fulgor dorado, envolviéndola en esa calidez. Mirena lo sintió como si se sumergiera en agua tibia, como un bálsamo para su alma. Finalmente logró tomar aire y respirar adecuadamente, y de a poco dejó de llorar. Se apretó contra el hombre que la acompañaba y se hizo una bolita. Cerró los ojos y se quedó muy quieta. Albafica besó su mejilla.

-Mire –susurró-. ¿Estás bien? –ella se encogió de hombros levemente. No tenía realmente una respuesta a eso-. Mírame un momento, por favor –ella obedeció. Se giró y quedaron frente a frente, con las piernas entrelazadas. Observó a sus ojos, mezclados con el color de su Cosmos, y juró que por un breve instante la vio esbozar una pequeña sonrisa.

-Me encanta el color de tus ojos –declaró ella. Él le sonrió sinceramente.

-Gracias. A mí me gusta todo de ti –admitió-. Me gusta la maraña ingobernable que resultó ser tu cabello. Me gustan tus labios para besarlos. Y por cierto, me gustan tus pechos que hacen una espléndida almohada –bromeó, en un intento por hacerla sonreír. Primero ella frunció el seño, pero luego esbozó una media sonrisa.

-¿De verdad te gusto? –balbuceó ella con la voz rota. Albafica sonrió con dulzura.

-Amor mío, ¿qué pregunta es esa? Eres la mujer más hermosa de todo el mundo –se sonrojó levemente mientras lo decía-, no sólo eso, también eres la persona más inteligente y fuerte que jamás he visto –la envolvió entre sus brazos y la acercó un poco. Ella sintió el cambio en el Cosmos que los envolvía.

-Gracias –susurró-. Perdóname… no quería que me vieras así, llorando como una niñita caprichosa.

-No hay nada que perdonar, sino al contrario. Yo vine aquí a disculparme contigo –admitió él.

-Lo sé –tragó saliva-. Pero quizás sobre reaccioné. Es que –se mordió el labio y buscó las palabras-, pensé que te irías, que nunca volvería a verte. Quería contarte –susurró-, sabes que Dégel me encontró en la biblioteca de una posada –él asintió-. Yo estaba allí porque mis padres me vendieron al posadero –recordó-. Sé lo que se siente el abandono, y me dio terror pensar que podría pasar por eso de nuevo –sollozó.

-Actué como un caprichoso estúpido –admitió él con desagrado-. Las cosas que dije fueron inspiradas nada más que por el miedo y los celos, sin siquiera ser pensadas antes de ser dichas –resopló-. Lo siento mucho.

-¿Qué es lo que haces con tu Cosmos? –inquirió ella-. Me hace muy bien, ¿sabes? –él sonrió.

-Sólo quise hacerle una caricia a tu alma, y no se me ocurrió mejor forma de hacerlo. Me alegra que haya funcionado –admitió sonriendo.

-Gracias, pececito –balbuceó.

La mañana avanzaba y el sol subía más alto en el cielo. Albafica abrazó a la mujer que amaba y disfrutó de sentirla contra su piel. Cerró los ojos y de a poco apagó su Cosmos. Observó a Mirena respirar pesadamente, relajándose de a poco, aunque sabía que no dormía y se preguntaba qué misterios guardaba su mente, poderosa y enigmática. Ella recordó levemente que más de un año atrás, Dégel había mencionado la posibilidad de una nueva Guerra Santa. En aquel momento, no le prestó mucha atención. Le provocaba pavor, y como sus ojos no vieron más evidencia, disfrutó del tiempo de paz en el Santuario confiando que así duraría. Pero Albafica sabía cosas que sólo los Santos de Oro tenían acceso. Días antes, el Patriarca les había revelado nuevas pruebas, sometiéndolos al más estricto secreto. Ni siquiera tenían permitido pronunciarlo en voz alta o discutirlo mediante telequinesis. Albafica hubiera consultado con su amigo Shion si hubiera podido. En aquel momento, por primera vez, sintió auténtico miedo. Mientras sentía la respiración de su amada sobre su pecho, se preguntó sobre las pérdidas de la Guerra, una situación que jamás durante su vida había visto. Pero nada dijo, no por tenerlo prohibido, sino por no perturbar aun más el corazón herido de Mirena. Así las cosas, decidió soportar solo ese conocimiento inquietante. Con el corazón oprimido, la abrazó un poco más fuerte.


	12. Las Misiones

_**Buenas noches! Disculpen el tiempo transcurrido, prometo que no dejé esto por la mitad. Esperen más pronto! :D**_

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Dos semanas después seguía nevando en el Santuario. Mirena se había levantado muy temprano para alistarse porque el Patriarca la había llamado a una audiencia en sus estancias. Estaba aterrada imaginando de qué se podría tratar. La posibilidad que más daba vueltas en su cabeza era que la suprema autoridad hubiera descubierto su romance con el Santo de Piscis y la estuviera esperando para echarlos a ambos a patadas. Por eso cuando cruzó el tramo cubierto de rosas demoníacas, ella envuelta por entero en hidrógeno helado, lo último que pudo pensar fue en algo más que en el dueño de ese brillante y peligroso jardín. Se veía bello sin duda. Las rosas nunca se marchitaban, sino que cubiertas de nieve fresca parecían una postal sobrenatural. Sin embargo, Mirena avanzó rápidamente sin observar dónde pisaba, impaciente por sacarse de encima el asunto. Podría haber hablado con Albafica sobre la convocatoria del Patriarca, pero los últimos días habían sido tan felices que juzgó innecesario perturbar esa paz.

- _Ve donde pisas_ –ordenó una voz por telequinesis-, _llenarás todo de barro_ –la regañó mientras reía.

- _Perdona, Alba-chan_ –respondió risueña pero sin detenerse-. _No te he visto aquí, ¿dónde estás?_

- _Arriba_ –sentenció él con decisión. Mirena se paró en seco por un momento, para luego seguir avanzando la distancia que quedaba. Tragó saliva y elevó una plegaria por ambos.

Al llegar a la Casa del Patriarca, enseguida recordó el funeral del Maestro Lugonis. Antes de eso, sólo había estado ahí en su primer día en el Santuario, aquel día que cayó enferma. Con todo, la aversión que sentía con ese lugar no podía ser difícil de adivinar. Atravesó las pesadas puertas y siguió una gruesa alfombra que terminaba en el trono del Patriarca. Lo primero que vio fue a dos santos de oro arrodillados a sus pies. Sabía que uno de ellos era Albafica, y reconoció al otro por su Cosmos incluso antes de verlo. Era Shion de Aries, quien le había enseñado a teletransportarse. Verlo allí le hizo darse cuenta de que tenía tiempo sin verlo. Usualmente entrenaban juntos en el Coliseo, pero desde su cumpleaños que no había sabido una palabra de Shion. Notarlo tan tardíamente le avergonzó. Se preguntó fugazmente qué clase de amiga había sido. Sin embargo, verlo acompañado de Piscis le reconfortó. El cosmos de Shion se sentía un poco diferente, pero fracasó en dilucidar qué ocurría. Conforme ella llegaba, observó que ambos se levantaban y comenzaban la retirada.

- _Amor mío_ –susurró cuando se cruzaron-. _Ten calma, todo va bien_ –Mirena asintió y no dijo más, sin atreverse a mirar atrás. Se arrodilló frente al Patriarca como sus camaradas lo habían hecho. Segundos después, observó que otro Santo de Bronce se arrodilló a su lado, y le dio cierta calma reconocer que no era otro que Yato de Unicornio.

-Santos de Bronce –anunció el anciano Sage con voz calma-, los he convocado aquí porque debo enviarlos en una Misión –sonrió a medias-. Tengan calma, es sencilla –los tranquilizó con familiaridad, y eso fue para Mirena un alivio en el alma-. Hace días un Santo de Plata ha partido a la Torre de Jamir, pero jamás llegó a destino. Su Misión es dar con ella. Así de sencillo.

-Así de sencillo –repitió Yato, encogiéndose levemente de hombros-. Si me permite preguntar, ¿a quién buscamos?

-Su nombre es Yuzuriha de la Grulla. Temo que haya sido herida o capturada por el enemigo –explicó. Mirena frunció el seño.

-¿El enemigo? –balbuceó. Notó que Yato también sintió cierta alerta al oír esas palabras. Sage ignoró por completo la pregunta.

-Mirena de Orión, para ti tengo una instrucción particular –la joven tragó saliva y bajó la mirada-. Tienes prohibido utilizar la teletransportación durante esta misión, solo exceptuando que esta sea la única forma de salvar tu vida o la de tus camaradas.

-De acuerdo, Maestro –afirmó ella, temerosa de quedarse sin su mejor entrenada y más cómoda herramienta.

Salieron con protocolar cortesía sin decir mucho más. Como Mirena conservaba desde que era pequeña la idea de que nunca podía dejar una pregunta sin ser respondida, lo primero que hizo ni bien pisó el exterior fue preguntárselo a Yato. Pero el Unicornio tampoco tenía ni idea sobre qué enemigo se refería el Patriarca. Pidieron permiso para atravesar el jardín de rosas demoníacas, que se abrían rápidamente bajo sus pies. Mirena sonrió para sus adentros recordando que ella no se había molestado en pedir dicho permiso al subir. Pasó nuevamente por al lado de Albafica, a quien le agradeció con cortesía por haberlos dejado pasar. Llegó al Templo de Acuario y se quedó allí luego de despedirse de Yato. Pensó un momento. ¿Quién le daría una mejor respuesta? ¿Su Maestro o su amado? Pero luego de una breve discusión interna, decidió volver al Templo de Piscis. Ya tendría tiempo de hablar con Dégel durante la cena, así podría hacer ambas. Ni bien entró, saludó al Santo de Piscis con un beso sobre los labios. Él la invitó con una copa de vino, y unas nueces y quesos para acompañar. Se sentaron a la mesa, uno frente a otro.

-¿Cómo te ha ido? ¿Has visto que no era tan terrible? –Mirena resopló.

-El Patriarca me ha mandado a una Misión junto con Yato –tomó aire-. Debemos partir mañana temprano –Albafica tomó un sorbo de vino.

-Vaya, casualmente nosotros también debemos partir mañana a una misión –sonrió, llevándose una nuez a la boca.

-¿Shion y tú? –él asintió-. ¿Qué le ocurría? –Albafica se encogió de hombros y contestó con otra pregunta.

-¿Cuál es tu Misión? –inquirió. Mirena frunció el seño.

-Ir a buscar al Santo de Plata de la Grulla, que se ha perdido. Pero no contestarte mi pregunta –Albafica sonrió con dulzura.

-No quería ser indiscreto, pero confío tanto en ti que igual cuenta como guardar el secreto –Mirena subió una ceja-. Te has contestado tú misma –anunció-. Yuzuriha de la Grulla no sólo ha sido alumna de Shion, también es su novia –la muchacha abrió grandes los ojos.

-Ya veo –bajó la mirada y tomó un sorbo de vino-. Gracias por contármelo, creo que podré desempeñarme mejor si tengo toda la información –Albafica hizo una burlona reverencia-. ¿Cuál es tu Misión?

-No es tan sencilla –susurró sombríamente, bajando la mirada-. Tenemos que ir a buscar a un espectro llamado Rhadamanthys de Wyvern, y recolectar información sobre él sin que lo sepa –Mirena tomó su mano con delicadeza y lo acarició con el pulgar.

-No tengas miedo, seguro estarán bien –sonrió-. Ambos tienen un Cosmos espléndido, y no hay mejor candidato para esa importante misión –Albafica sonrió con ella.

-Gracias mi cielo –reconoció con ternura-. Podríamos salir todos juntos mañana –sugirió. Albafica sonrió con gusto y se levantó sin ceremonia antes de que ella contestara. Dio la vuelta a la mesa y la abrazó, pasando sus brazos alrededor de su pecho-. ¿Qué te parece? –repitió, haciendo un pucherito.

-Me encantaría –reconoció ella.

Aunque apreciaba el tiempo compartido, Mirena no se quedó mucho en la Casa de Piscis. Recorrió a pie los escalones que la separaban del templo vecino con la firme intención de buscar consejo en su Maestro. Fue primero a la biblioteca, pero le sorprendió no encontrarlo allí. Intrigada, afinó su Cosmos y lo sintió en el campo de entrenamiento, por lo que se transportó allí sin ceremonia. Muchas veces había visto entrenar a Dégel, pero nunca así. Estaba acompañado de Kardia, ambos sin armadura y con el torso desnudo, chocando sus Cosmos sin contención. Mirena se preocupó, imaginando que si no medían sus fuerzas ambos amigos se harían daño. Algunos alumnos eran audiencia de tamaño espectáculo, que superaba ampliamente a los entrenamientos de Shion y Albafica, era evidente. Mirena pudo percibir unas gotas de sangre pero falló en distinguir quién era el herido. Fue testigo de la verdadera fuerza de su Maestro, observó maravillada a la técnica más poderosa de Acuario chocar con la más poderosa de Escorpio e incluso sintió ese cambio en el aire que se llenaba de aquel Cosmos dorado, basto y poderoso. Pocos minutos después, esa energía se apagó. Llegó a distinguir que ambos guerreros estaban heridos, pero instintivamente corrió hacia Dégel, que apoyaba una rodilla sobre el suelo para evitar caer.

-Maestro –balbuceó ella, mientras lo sostenía con ternura. Enseguida lo curó con facilidad.

-Mirena, guarda tus fuerzas –ordenó-. No desperdicies tu Cosmos en mí, estoy bien –ella hizo un pucherito.

-No estás bien, estás herido –lo regañó. Dégel le sonrió en respuesta y señaló a Kardia disimuladamente con la cabeza. Comprendió enseguida que su Maestro le pedía por su amigo, por lo que sanó también las heridas de Escorpio, ante la mirada incrédula de los jóvenes aprendices. Kardia agradeció con una pequeña reverencia-. ¿Qué les ocurre? ¿Por qué se lastiman así? –balbuceó ella.

-Entrenamos –dijo Kardia encogiéndose de hombros-. Probando nuestros límites –sonrió con cierta soberbia.

-Así es, Mirena –reconoció Dégel antes de que ella pudiera replicar-. Debemos llevar nuestro Cosmos más allá de lo que hemos conocido hasta ahora –ella tomó aire para replicar, pero su Maestro la interrumpió-. Entiendo que quieras explicaciones, pero no podemos hablar aquí.

-No estaré aquí por mucho tiempo, mañana debo partir en una Misión –explicó ella. Dégel lanzó el aire.

-Bien, estarás segura fuera –reconoció Dégel con una mirada enigmática-. Hablaremos luego. Te recomiendo que utilices la tarde para entrenar con tu compañero de Misión… debes conocer sus técnicas y sus puntos débiles. En medio de la batalla ya será tarde para comenzar a conocerse –Mirena apretó los labios en una línea pero asintió. Enseguida cambió de idea.

-Ya nos conocemos –replicó-. ¿Qué es lo que ocultan? –inquirió, subiendo la voz para que no se notara que temblaba-. ¿Quién es el enemigo? ¿Por qué estaré segura fuera del Santuario? ¿Por qué hay tantas Misiones de un día para otro? –Dégel masajeó su sien con dos dedos y lanzó el aire con hartazgo. Kardia disimuló una risita.

-Sigo siendo tu Maestro y a mí no me subes la voz ni exiges nada, ¿está claro? –Mirena abrió grandes los ojos, sorprendida-. Te he dado una orden, y aunque no lo comprendas ahora, es por tu beneficio. Así que deja de cuestionar y obedece, Mirena-kun –ella no pudo responder. Si hubiera abierto la boca no habría podido mantener la voz firme, así que sólo bajó la mirada hacia sus pies-. Contéstame –exigió Dégel, con voz más calma.

-Sí, señor –susurró ella.

-Bien –concedió Dégel-. Esta noche tendremos una charla que espero te sea útil –anunció-. Ahora ve y déjame terminar. Volverás con un Cosmos más fuerte –afirmó con una media sonrisa, en un intento de transmitirle tranquilidad. Mirena asintió y sin decir nada más desapareció entre el polvo de estrellas. Cuando ya no pudo verla, Dégel se permitió una sonrisa de orgullo por su alumna.

Mirena apareció a las puertas de la Casa de Libra donde pretendía buscar a Yato. Aunque Dokho no estaba en casa, el joven Unicornio estaba fuera entrenando solo. Él recibió de buena gana la compañía de Orión, aunque falló en comprender qué había cambiado desde aquella mañana en las estancias del Patriarca. Mirena tomó la lección de su Maestro y luchó sin contenerse. Yato se dio cuenta enseguida e hizo lo mismo. Por un momento pensó que la determinación de los Caballeros de Bronce no tenía nada que envidiarle a los dorados. Demostró la fuerza de su corazón cuando se trataba de proteger aquello que conocía. Mirena podía tener datos incompletos, pero no era idiota. Sabía que el mal amenazaba desde más cerca de lo que parecía. Egoístamente, no pensó primero en la Diosa Athena, sino en Dégel y Albafica, sin ningún orden particular. Intuyó de algún modo que Piscis también estaría entrenando, seguramente junto a Aries. El día siguiente sería un gran día. Pero antes, quedaba pasar la noche, que esperanzadamente le daría algunas respuestas.

Al atardecer, Mirena y Yato estaban cansados y heridos. Habían puesto el último bastión de luz como hora límite para su entrenamiento. Ella se acercó al Santo de Unicornio y curó sus heridas sin que él se percatara siquiera. Cuando lo notó, ahogó un suspiro de sorpresa, ya que él nunca había sido testigo del poder de sanación de su Cosmos. Entonces sonrió y momentos después falló en contener la risa.

-Vaya, con ese poder que tienes será difícil fracasar, ¿no te parece? –Mirena se sonrojó apenas y bajó la mirada-. Mi Maestro Dokho me ha contado que a este momento le llaman la hora dorada –dijo, cambiando de tema-. El sol ya se ha ocultado, pero aun hay cierta claridad. La luz es cálida y las cosas casi no proyectan sombra –explicó-. Es el momento del día en que nuestro mundo y el inframundo se tocan.

-Es una historia hermosa –reconoció ella-. ¿Crees que sea real, el inframundo? –Yato asintió.

-Claro… algunos han estado allí –pensó un momento-. Manigoldo, por ejemplo –sonrió, pero enseguida se puso serio-. Sé que hay más ocurriendo que lo que cuentan. ¿Qué crees que esté pasando? –Mirena negó con la cabeza.

-Ojalá lo sepamos pronto –se mordió el labio-. Francamente, me asusta un poco. No quería decirlo, pero ya que vamos a pelear juntos, es justo que lo sepas –Yayo asintió.

-Sí… yo también tengo miedo –confesó él-. Pero no debemos dejar que este nos paralice, sino que nos empuje. Todo estará bien si trabajamos juntos, es lo que siempre dice mi Maestro –Mirena asintió con acuerdo y antes de partir compartió un sorpresivo abrazo con su amigo y compañero de armas. Esa noche prefirió caminar hacia arriba todo el camino hacia el Templo de Acuario. Tenía mucho en que pensar antes de partir.

Ni bien atravesó las puertas de la Casa Circular, sintió el aroma de algo cocinándose. Sonrió de gusto y se apresuró hacia la cocina, donde le impresionó que fuese Dégel en persona quien preparaba los alimentos. Para más sorpresa, parecía que lo hacía bastante bien por una vez. Además, recordaba que no era algo usual que los Maestros sirviesen a sus alumnos, aunque Dégel nunca había tenido reparo en hacerlo. Cuando la vio entrar, le indicó que se sentara a la mesa mientras servía alegremente dos copas de vino.

-Has vuelto con un Cosmos más fuerte que antes –anunció él con triunfo-. Te lo dije –Mirena asintió, aunque no compartía la alegría de su Maestro.

-¿Qué ocurre, Maestro? –inquirió, con la voz rota-. ¿No teníamos un trato? –Dégel asintió, tomando asiento frente a ella.

-Bebe, mi cielo –indicó-, falta un poco para comer –anunció sonriendo-. Siempre te cuidaré, y siempre te diré la verdad. ¿Qué quieres saber? –Mirena tragó saliva.

-Quiero saberlo todo –anunció. Dégel lanzó una carcajada y la observó por un momento con dulzura.

-Me has recordado a cuando eras pequeñita… ¿te acuerdas la noche que nos conocimos? ¿Quién diría que diez años pasarían tan rápido? –tomó aire-. Bueno, una Guerra Santa está teniendo lugar. Por orden de Athena, sólo los Dorados sabemos de esa Guerra, así que recuerda que no debes repetir nada de lo que te diga, ¿lo has entendido? –Mirena asintió con sorpresa.

-¿Una Guerra Santa? ¿Contra quién? –balbuceó ella.

-Contra el dios Hades –anunció él-. Ha habido batallas por todos lados desde hace tiempo. Aiacos, quien nos atacó en el Blue Gaard el año anterior, es uno de los mejores soldados de Hades. El problema es que no sabemos mucho sobre ellos, así que previamente a desplegar todas nuestras fuerzas, el Patriarca ha enviado diferentes misiones de reconocimiento. Debemos saber a qué nos enfrentamos.

-¿Tú también vas a una de esas? –Dégel negó.

-Kardia y yo vamos al Blue Gaard, como si ese lugar no fuese lo suficientemente aburrido, para pedir ayuda a otro de los dioses que habitan en este mundo: Poseidón. Pero Athena lo tiene encerrado hace mucho tiempo, así que no es como si nos fuese a ayudar de buena gana o sin pedir nada a cambio –dijo Dégel encogiéndose de hombros-. Vaya uno a saber. Tal vez se levantó de malas y nos asesina a ambos sin siquiera dirigirnos la palabra –anunció con una media sonrisa. Mirena apretó los párpados y negó enérgicamente con la cabeza.

-No te pasará nada, Maestro. Me niego a creerlo –sollozó. Dégel la consoló tomando su mano sobre la mesa.

-Tu dulzura siempre me ha conmovido –reconoció-. Pero ya no eres una niña, y debes saber que es una posibilidad que de verdad existe –ella volvió a negar-. Recuerda nuestro trato, no puedo mentirte –suspiró-. Cuanto quisiera prometerte que volveré contigo sin ningún problema –Mirena ya no pudo contenerse y rompió a llorar.

-¿Por eso la cena? ¿Te estás despidiendo? –dedujo, escondiendo su rostro entre las manos. Dégel se levantó y fue hacia donde estaba su alumna para abrazarla con fuerza.

-Quiero contarte algo –comenzó él-. Mi sueño siempre ha sido verte convertida en una mujer adulta, en una gran guerrera, verte portar la Armadura de Acuario. Me gustaría no ser más que un anciano bibliotecario y que tomes mi lugar –sonrió-. Me gustaría ver llegar el día en que tengas tus propios hijos correteando por los pasillos de este Templo –apretó los párpados y dejó salir algunas lágrimas silenciosas.

-Te mereces eso, Maestro… nos merecemos eso –afirmó mientras lloraba sin disimulo. De pronto la discusión que había tenido con Albafica semanas atrás no le parecía más que una nimiedad. Los había dado a ambos por sentado como si fuesen eternos. No, de hecho, había dado toda su vida por sentado. Una Guerra amenazaba al mundo entero y a todos los que allí habitaban. Se sintió muy egoísta por no haber pensado primero en Athena.

-Te quiero, Mirena… y necesito de tu ayuda –reconoció.

-Lucharé a tu lado –se apresuró. Dégel negó con la cabeza y volvió a su lugar. Bebió un sorbo de vino antes de hablar.

-No es eso. Necesito que me prestes un poco de tu Cosmos, para enlazarlo con mi Armadura. Es sencillo, te enseñaré –Mirena subió una ceja, intrigada-. Lamento tener que pedirte esto, de veras que sí.

-¿Qué significa, Maestro? No lo entiendo –balbuceó ella, limpiándose las lágrimas con el dorso de su mano.

-Significa que si algo me pasa, la Armadura de Acuario vendrá a buscarte a ti. Así no se perderá en la Atlántida o donde sea que termine. Así podré cuidarte siempre –sonrió con tristeza. Mirena asintió con una profunda y repentina aceptación de la tarea que su Maestro le encomendaba.

-Gracias por tu sinceridad, aun desobedeciendo las órdenes de Athena –reconoció ella-. Pero sólo te ayudaré con una condición. Al menos prométeme que harás todo lo posible por volver conmigo –Dégel sonrió con orgullo y asintió.

-Eso te lo juro, Mirena –aceptó-. Has dado sentido a mi vida cuando pensé que todo estaba perdido, y no tengo palabras para expresar el agradecimiento que siento. Nuestra vida, nuestra Casa, no las entregaré fácilmente. Ten esperanza, todo estará bien –anunció sonriendo.


	13. El Inframundo

Las estrellas se veían particularmente brillantes aquel día. Dégel estaba fuera, practicando la lectura del firmamento. Antes de terminar, suspiró con resignación. Mirena también estaba fuera, con la espalda apoyada sobre el marco de la puerta, sin decidirse a salir. Había percibido esa aceptación en el Cosmos de su Maestro, y su corazón comenzaba a comprender que Dégel no se sentía muy esperanzado en su Misión. Sin embargo, las razones eran un misterio para ella. Dégel pensaba en su juventud, en la nieve y el hielo, en Poseidón y en su amigo Unity, en su enemiga Garnet y en su Maestro Krest. Volver a la Atlántida era como una aguja helada en su corazón. Pero más que nada pensaba en Serafina y en la esperanza de volver a verla, aunque fuese en espíritu, aunque fuese por un segundo; incluso reconociéndose como un idiota frente a ella. Se despidió de Mirena con un abrazo antes de acostarse. Cuando ella se levantó, Dégel ya había partido.

Se alistó sola, con un nudo en la garganta, y bajó por los templos a buscar a Yato. Juntos bajaron en silencio hasta el Templo de Aries, que era el lugar pactado. Casi no cruzaron palabra en todo el camino, sin reconocer en voz alta que sombrías dudas asediaban sus corazones. Por eso para Mirena ver a Albafica esperándola a las puertas del Templo de Aries fue como volver a tener alma. Sin pensarlo dos veces, la recibió con un sentido abrazo que enseguida intentaron disimular. Shion lanzó un suspiro de nostalgia. Yato se sonrojó apenas por comprender algo que debía haber sabido hacía mucho tiempo. Caminaron juntos por el sendero que salía del Santuario.

-Pensé que Dégel y Kardia vendrían con nosotros –comenzó Shion, en un intento de espantar los pensamientos sombríos que lo dominaban.

-Parece que no –concedió Mirena-. Él es así, medio raro ¿no? A veces no sé qué piensa –se remojó los labios y pensó un momento antes de continuar-. Creo que estaba asustado.

-¿A dónde se dirigían? –inquirió Shion.

-Al Blue Gaard, a la Atlántida. Buscan a Poseidón –ella percibió como el ariano tragó saliva con fuerza, como si compartiera el miedo de su Maestro Dégel. Sin embargo, se contuvo y no emitió opinión. Avanzaron por tres cuartos de hora hasta llegar a una encrucijada de caminos. Ambas parejas se detuvieron una frente a otra, dispuestas a despedirse, quizás para siempre. Pensar en eso le hizo a Mirena un nudo en el pecho.

-Mirena, te encargo algo –pidió Shion. Ella escuchó con atención-. Si sabes algo de Yuzuriha, bueno o malo, házmelo saber lo antes posible –balbuceó, con la voz rota. Albafica bajó la mirada, sintiendo empatía por su amigo. Lo único que pudo pensar, egoístamente, era en la suerte que tenía de que eso no le hubiera pasado a él.

-Te lo haré saber –concedió. Luego se giró para hablarle al pisciano-. Te extrañaré, pececito. No mueras –sonrió de nervios. Él la sorprendió con un rápido beso sobre sus labios, incluso frente a sus compañeros. Shion sintió una punzada de celos pero nada dijo.

-Volveremos a vernos. Lucharemos juntos en las guerras por venir –concedió, mientras se perdía de vista junto a su compañero. Mirena y Yato dieron la vuelta y siguieron su propio camino.

El día lo pasaron callados. Caminaban con las armaduras cargadas en sus espaldas en vez de sobre su cuerpo, a paso presuroso y seguro. Mirena sólo había salido del Santuario para entrenar, exceptuando aquella vez en la Isla del Curandero, pero nunca más. Era la primera vez que lo hacía en una misión oficial y enseguida se sintió pequeña e inexperta. Deseó desde lo más profundo de su corazón seguir siendo aprendiz de Dégel por muchos años más. Recordó la muerte del Maestro Lugonis y por primera vez comprendió realmente a Albafica. Cuando pensó en él, también imaginó como sería la vida si no estuviera. De pronto tenía todo por perder. Tenía que luchar con todas sus fuerzas, no tenía duda de aquello. Cuando deseamos proteger a alguien, nuestro Cosmos se eleva, recordó. ¿Eso significaba que esta vez sería más fuerte que nunca? Al menos eso esperaba.

Varios días pasaron de ese modo, caminando la mayor parte del día, sobre la montaña y debajo de ella. Sólo un par de peregrinos con sus baratijas y sus dudas escondidas. La impaciencia dominó a la muchacha, hasta que pasado el tiempo hizo un esfuerzo consciente por aceptar el tiempo necesario de viaje. Recordó las palabras de Dégel, todas las cosas del universo llegan cuando estamos listos para ellas. Si Dégel había logrado una cálida aceptación de su destino, ella también podría. Todas las cosas del universo llegan, se repitió. Por eso ver la Torre de Jamir al final del camino fue como una caricia para su alma. Recordó instintivamente la única vez que había estado allí antes, luchando contra la timidez, sosteniendo la mano de Dokho como si la vida le fuera en ello. El sol estaba próximo a ocultarse y pronto sería la hora dorada. Un anciano los esperaba frente a las puertas de la Torre. Yato subió una ceja cuando lo vio.

-¿Patriarca? –balbuceó. El anciano sonrió.

-Mis respetuosos saludos, Caballeros –indicó, con cierto sarcasmo, que no se habían molestado en saludar-. Veo que han conocido a mi hermano. Yo soy Hakurei de Altar –anunció.

-Mucho gusto, Hakurei-Sama –dijo Mirena inclinando la cabeza-. Hemos venido aquí a buscar a Yuzuriha de la Grulla –el anciano asintió.

-Está en el inframundo –anunció él-, seguramente junto a Tenma de Pegaso –Yato recordó las historias de Dokho, sin creerse que el Caballero de Plata le estuviera hablando en serio. Mirena experimentó un nudo de miedo en el estómago-. Ahí es donde deberían buscar.

-¿El inframundo? –susurró Mirena, incrédula.

-Sí –repitió Hakurei-. Yo los haré llegar. Ya casi es la hora –Yato comprendió de pronto las palabras de su Maestro Dokho al respecto. El sol se ocultó bajo el horizonte aunque aun había claridad. Casi no se veían sombras, y las que aun persistían eran débiles y difusas. Mirena reconoció los efectos de la teletransportación.

El suelo que se abrió a sus pies era diferente a todo lo que hubieran visto en la vida. Tanto la tierra como el cielo que se abrieron eran negros, dificultando la visión. Pero lo que más llamó la atención de Mirena y Yato fueron las filas de espectros que caminaban sin ningún orden por todo el terreno. Compartieron una mirada de pánico y afinaron los sentidos intentando buscar algún Cosmos conocido. Avanzaron sin apresurarse e intentando no llamar la atención –lo más posible que eso fuese en semejante contexto- por poco más de un kilómetro. Yato fue el que notó primero el Cosmos que buscaban. Corrió con fuerza por una cuesta, con Mirena pisándole los talones. Deseó en ese momento tener el poder de decírselo a Shion, pero no había manera. No tenía ni la menor idea de dónde se encontraba ahora mismo, pero saberse en el Inframundo le provocó un miedo atroz. Imaginó por un momento si vería entre las filas de espectros a alguien conocido. Pero se sacudió la cabeza e intentó pensar en otra cosa, porque últimamente más que nunca tenía miedo a la muerte. Ese contacto tan cercano con lo que más pavoroso la tenía temblando.

Al llegar a la cima de la cuesta el campo de visión se abrió para los dos Caballeros de Bronce, y eso les permitió observar la pelea que se desataba cuesta abajo. Yuzuriha estaba enraizada en una batalla con un espectro del ejército de Hades, lo reconoció por la armadura que llevaba, que le recordaba a la que había visto en Aiacos. Su Cosmos era diferente al que solía conocer. No era basto y dorado, no había energía de concordia sino todo lo contrario. Le temblaron las piernas y se sintió más indefensa que a sus siete años. Cuando observó al otro lado, halló a Tenma de Pegaso, pero no estaba peleando. Estaba siendo torturado sin duda alguna. Yato corrió a ayudar a Pegaso sin ningún temor en su corazón, pero Mirena tardó unos segundos en reaccionar. Reconocía que sentía un pavor que nunca había sentido antes, pero no supo qué hacer. Tragó saliva y decidió ayudar a Yuzuriha, más por Shion que por ella misma. Ella agradeció su presencia con una mirada cómplice y le dio indicaciones con algunas señas. Entre dos la batalla era más fácil, y en pocos minutos lograron sacarse de encima al espectro.

-¿Quién eres tú? –susurró la Santa de Plata, visiblemente agotada. Mirena notó que estaba herida.

-Soy Mirena –dijo encogiéndose de hombros-. Soy amiga de Shion –reconoció, aunque no supo por qué lo hizo. Sólo había visto a Yuzuriha una vez antes y le había dado cierto repelús. Algo cambió en su expresión cuando nombró al Santo de Aries, aunque no supo distinguir si le brindó más o menos calma.

-¡Oigan! –un grito cercano de Yato interrumpió la conversación. Parecía que tenían ciertas dificultades con el espectro que aun no había soltado a Tenma. Las dos mujeres compartieron una mirada y se lanzaron nuevamente a la batalla. De este modo terminó rápido, aunque el enemigo sólo se retiró para reagruparse, de eso estaban seguros.

-Siento la tardanza –dijo Mirena con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-No hay problema –respondió Yato sonriente con una idea fija en su cabeza-. Mirena es una gran sanadora. ¡Puede curarnos a todos! –y aunque ella no pensaba hacerlo, porque le pareció que quedaban demasiado expuestos, y que el gasto de Cosmos era demasiado grande; no se atrevió a negarse. Todos observaron incrédulos, mientras que Yato inflaba su pecho con satisfacción, orgulloso de haber traído al equipo tamaño prodigio.

-Impresionante –reconoció Yuzuriha-. Ahora, busquemos la salida de este horrendo lugar –anunció, y reanudaron la marcha sin oponer queja. Mirena se adelantó al grupo para caminar al lado de ella.

-Lo siento –balbuceó-, si alguna cosa te pareció mal… algo que dije… no quise ofenderte –Yuzuriha le sonrió con ternura.

-No hay nada que perdonar –afirmó-. Además, cualquier amigo de Shion es amigo mío. Tiene buen criterio –anunció. Mirena sonrió en respuesta, intentando no pensar en que iban caminando por el mismo infierno.

El pequeño grupo caminó por un largo trecho del inframundo mientras los espíritus inertes circulaban a sus lados, sin dañarlos pero sin hacerles ningún favor. Yato, el más animado de los cuatro, intentó sacar un poco de charla. Así descubrió que el que había luchado con Tenma era Fyodor de Mandrágora, otro de los espectros del ejército de Hades. Mirena escuchó sin decir mucho. Se enteró de que el mismísimo dios del inframundo había elegido a un amigo de la infancia de Pegaso como vasija para reencarnar. Le dio pena, en cierto modo. Pensó en lo duro que sería para él perder a su amigo, y que su enemigo tuviese ese mismo rostro pero no fuera él. Era confuso incluso para pensarlo. Se preguntó cómo era posible que caminasen por tanto rato sin encontrar más amenazas.

Se le ocurrió enseguida que habría sido una clarividencia, porque poco tramo después hallaron un nuevo obstáculo. Se trataba de una bestia gigantesca, más alta que todos ellos, incluso en sus cuatro patas. Anatómicamente era lo que un perro, pero con tres cabezas en lugar de una. Mirena había leído esa leyenda muy lejos, en la biblioteca de la Casa Circular. Por eso reconoció a Cerbero, el guardián de las puertas del infierno. Le animó en cierto modo pensar que la salida estaría cerca, si la leyenda era cierta. El cuento de la hora dorada también había resultado certero. Últimamente no estaba muy segura de nada. La línea entre la realidad y la fantasía se diluía, e incluso los libros más descabellados de la biblioteca de Dégel podrían ser reales. Pensar en su Maestro le punzó en el corazón. No supo de dónde salió aquel pensamiento, que nada tenía que ver en el hilo que seguía su memoria. ¿Sería por el enlazamiento del Cosmos? No estaba segura. Recordó a Dégel cocinando pocos días atrás. Recordó verlo leer las estrellas la última noche. Apretó los labios en una línea y se esforzó por no llorar.

Cerbero no le dejó mucha pista como para perder tiempo en lamentarse. Enseguida el gigantesco can se lanzó sobre el grupo, y debieron hacer uso de toda su habilidad para repelerlo. Las tres cabezas atacaban a la vez con envidiable agilidad y se hizo difícil predecir los movimientos del enemigo. Mirena sabía que no estaba dando el cien por ciento de su habilidad, y también sabía por qué. El miedo que debería haberla empujado en verdad la paralizaba. Si hubiera sabido que su Maestro albergaba las mismas dudas sobre ella desde la primera vez que la vio pelear. Se dijo a sí misma que Dégel no querría eso. Se dijo que él quería verla con sus propios hijos, portando la Armadura de Acuario. Él quería ser sólo un bibliotecario, sin nada que se pareciera a una armadura. Pero para eso, primero había que sobrevivir un día más. Lanzó su _Polvo de Diamante_ en un intento por dejar quieta a la criatura, al menos el bastante tiempo como para que sus compañeros atacaran con todo. Pero fue absolutamente en vano, ya que rompió el hielo como si fuese el cristal más frágil. Eso le sorprendió, y ese momento fue su perdición. Una de sus cabezas se lanzó sobre ella y abrió su mandíbula, capturando su brazo izquierdo con fuerza. Sintió la sangre resbalando y el sonido de la carne cortándose. Vio con desesperación que Yato estaba en la misma situación que ella. Moriría devorada por el guardián del infierno, al menos sería memorable. Con un movimiento hábil, el animal los lanzó lejos.

Mirena abrió los ojos con gran dificultad. Ya no veía dónde estaría tomando lugar la batalla contra la bestia Cerbero. Buscó a Yato con la mirada. Se levantó después de varios intentos y caminó a paso lento hacia donde él se encontraba, dejando un rastro de sangre. Estaba consciente y eso era una tranquilidad, pero era obvio que estuviese herido. Las marcas de esa poderosa dentadura recorrían su torso bañado en sangre. Él le sonrió aunque no supo por qué. Ella presionó sus heridas con las manos y aplicó su Cosmos para cerrarlas en minutos. Luego se tumbó en el suelo. Sentía la sangre resbalando. Observó el cielo negro sobre su cabeza. Pensó en la noche que había conocido a Dégel. No, no era lo que él quería. No podía morir ahí. No tenía idea de dónde estaba Yato, había dejado de verlo. Concentró lo que quedaba de su Cosmos para curar sus propias heridas. Luego se quedó quieta, intentando escuchar. De pronto sintió algo que no había sentido hacía mucho tiempo. Era evidente que peleaban con un Caballero Dorado. Sabía a quién pertenecía ese Cosmos. Por Athena, si alguien podía darle respuestas, era él. Ni siquiera consideró lo egoísta que eso era. Le costó trabajo levantarse. Cuando lo hizo, un fulgor dorado apareció frente a sí.

-Asmita –balbuceó-. ¿Qué pasa?

-Te están buscando –afirmó él sin ceremonia. Mirena se encogió de hombros, fascinada con la visión del poderoso y calmo guerrero que se presentaba frente a ella. Era la primera vez en la vida que escuchaba la voz del Santo de Virgo.

-¿Quién me está buscando? –él negó.

-Eso lo sabrás tú –respondió-. Tu Cosmos está enlazado. Te está llamando, ¿no lo sientes? –entonces ella dedujo que esa era la razón por la que no había podido dejar de pensar en Dégel en todo el rato. Inclinó la cabeza.

-Yo deseo responder, Maestro. Pero no sé cómo –reconoció-. No puedo transportarme fuera del infierno.

-¿Lo has intentado? –la desafió él. Mirena negó con la cabeza-. Seguramente podrías. Pero no es tiempo de clases. Es tiempo de actuar de veras –afirmó-. Vete –y con un movimiento de sus manos, Mirena reconoció el polvo de estrellas a su alrededor. La visión se hizo blanca y esperó para ver dónde se posarían sus pies en el mundo.

Cuando finalmente pudo ver, nada era como lo esperaba. Una ciudad se erigía majestuosa frente a ella. Las construcciones eran blancas, de mármol impoluto. Arriba brillaba el cielo azul, y les agradeció a todos los dioses no estar nuevamente en el infierno. Observó las construcciones hasta donde alcanzaba la vista. Pero eso no era lo más notorio. Toda la ciudad estaba envuelta en un gigantesco _Ataúd de Hielo_. No había forma de entrar, ya que nada rompía la más completa técnica de Acuario. Afinó sus sentidos y buscó el Cosmos de Dégel o incluso el de Kardia. Pero nada vivía dentro de la ciudad congelada, ni un solo atisbo de Cosmos se percibía. Se preguntó por qué Asmita la había llevado allí. Comenzó a preguntarse cómo entrar en la ciudad, o qué estaría buscando. Sin embargo, un leve resplandor la sacó de sus cálculos. Apareció a sus pies, perfecta y brillante como siempre. Conocida, pero como si algo le faltara, en su perfecta caja de oro. Era la Armadura de Acuario.

A Mirena le temblaron las piernas y comprendió todo enseguida, con una poderosa chispa mental. Asmita no la había llevado allí. La ciudad no era otra que la Atlántida. Dégel le había dicho que no entregaría su Casa fácilmente, y era evidente que había cumplido su promesa. Ni un solo Cosmos se percibía en kilómetros. Todas las cosas del universo llegan cuando estamos listos para ellas. Observó la Armadura Dorada a sus pies. Todas las cosas del universo llegan cuando estamos listos para ellas, se repitió como un mantra, imaginando que la voz era de su Maestro. Se acercó a la caja de oro y la tocó suavemente, como para cerciorarse de que realmente estaba allí. Se sentó sobre el suelo y recargó la espalda sobre uno de los lados de la caja helada. Sólo sintiendo te permites sanar lo que ocultas. Observó el suelo nevado. Una resistencia se rompió dentro de ella que le hizo admitir lo obvio. Rompió a llorar. Nunca había sentido un dolor como aquel. Sintió que se moría, supo que se moría. Se sintió tan débil e inexperta como nunca antes. El Cosmos de la Armadura vibraba a su lado, dándole la bienvenida. Asintió levemente, sin dejar de llorar. No supo cuánto tiempo pasó, pero parecieron años.

-Maestro –balbuceó-. Si pudieras oírme ahora… te quiero tanto –sollozó-. ¿Por qué está pasando esto? –susurró, sin ningún destinatario particular. Tuvo que moverse rápidamente porque la caja de oro se abrió a sus espaldas. Entonces la observó, perfectamente armada, con un brillo peculiar que nunca había visto antes-. Entiendo –susurró, y se puso de pie-. Acepto tu voluntad, Maestro –dijo, con voz más fuerte. Entonces, por primera vez, portó la Armadura de Acuario.

Se limpió las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano. Transportó la Armadura de Orión de vuelta a la Casa Circular, donde estaría segura hasta que eligiera a alguien más. Le sorprendió el poder que tuvo, la facilidad con la que lo hizo. El poder que sentía era inconmensurable, pero también se sentía pesado sobre sus hombros. Pensó en Dégel haciendo la cena y volvió a llorar. No sabía qué hacer. Cerró los ojos e intentó encender su Cosmos, que algún indicio le dijera dónde debía ir, o cuál era la voluntad de Athena. Pasaron unos minutos en que le llamó la atención el nuevo alcance de su telepatía. Buscó más lejos, por el Santuario y aún más allá. Entonces lo vio claro. Elevó una plegaria y pidió unas sinceras disculpas por desobedecer la orden que le indicaba que no debía teletransportarse. Finalmente desapareció de la Atlántida para no volver jamás.


	14. La trampa

Albafica y Shion caminaron sendero abajo alejándose del Santuario a paso pesado. Quien los viera desde fuera podría imaginar que lo hacían con cierta pereza, pero no podrían haber arañado siquiera la superficie del conflicto que guardaban en sus corazones. Habría sido duro para ambos recordar el peligro que corrían sus respectivas compañeras y no haber tenido a nadie a quien confesárselo. Sin embargo, el destino fue fortuito. Albafica se preguntó más de una vez si el Patriarca no lo habría hecho a propósito. Sacando cuentas, era casi imposible que el anciano Sage no supiera del amor que se gestaba bajo sus narices, en los distintos templos. Eran secretos que nunca podían ser hablados en voz alta pero cuyo conocimiento era universal. Suspiró, pensando que debería existir algo así en la vida real, un receptáculo del conocimiento universal.

-Vamos a transportarnos –declaró Shion sin ceremonia, como una conclusión en voz alta de un silencioso proceso interno que a Albafica se le escapaba. Sonrió apenas.

-¿No estaba prohibido? –Shion también sonrió, aunque fue una sonrisa triste.

-Tú y yo nos hemos pasado años haciendo cosas prohibidas, mi amigo –Albafica asintió.

-¿A dónde vamos entonces? ¿Dónde podemos encontrar a este espectro tan temible? –intentó ironizar, aunque con el tono inadecuado sonó un tanto tétrico.

-A buscar información, supongo –dijo Shion encogiéndose de hombros. Albafica cayó en la cuenta de que su guía en realidad no era tal, que estaban igualmente perdidos en el mundo. Le reconfortó a la vez que le desoló esa claridad.

-Mirena me contó una historia sobre la biblioteca donde está toda la información del mundo –Shion observó con intriga-. Alejandría. ¿Qué crees?

-De acuerdo –concedió sin preámbulo, a falta de una idea mejor. A Albafica le sorprendió la repentina docilidad que estaba teniendo el combativo hombre de Aries. Sin embargo, juzgó indiscreto mencionarlo. Sabía que su amigo sufría en silencio, y para peor también sabía que si le hubiera tocado a él, no tendría ni la mitad de su fortaleza.

Albafica cerró los ojos porque sabía que la teletransportación lo mareaba. Indudablemente pensó en Mirena y en todas las veces que ella lo hacía. Era su herramienta más utilizada y más de una vez había pensado que en su comodidad se abusaba de ella. Eso le asustó. Sabía que el Patriarca le había prohibido usarla y que seguramente obedecería. Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos, encontró algo que jamás imaginó. Lo primero que supo es que era un desierto. La temperatura pasaba holgadamente los cuarenta grados y transpiró de golpe, como si se hubiese metido dentro de una fogata. Observó que Shion se recogía el pelo en respuesta, y él hizo lo mismo. Una enorme edificación se erigía imponente frente a ambos. Las piedras allí colocadas parecían tener eones en su sitio. Las columnas eran gruesas como árboles enormes, y hasta un gigante hubiera pasado cómodamente por las puertas. Compartieron una mirada cómplice y entraron.

Ni bien poner un pie dentro, Shion se sintió intranquilo. Un pasillo avanzaba hasta donde alcanzaba la vista, bajo una mullida alfombra de terciopelo que absorbía el sonido de sus pasos. Dentro no hacía calor, quizá porque el techo era demasiado alto y el sol casi no entraba. Las ventanas eran pequeñas y dejaba el edificio en una semi penumbra. A los lados y hacia arriba sólo se veían bibliotecas y libros hasta donde alcanzaba la vista. Albafica se sintió fascinado ante tal visión e imaginó que Mirena estaría encantada si estuviese a su lado en aquel momento. Las antorchas a los lados daban una guía por el camino. Aunque parecía deshabitado, ambos Caballeros sintieron Cosmos cercanos. Tan magnánimo era el edificio que caminaron por media hora hasta hallar el final del pasillo. Terminaba en un escritorio de roble laqueado donde el bibliotecario realizaba su tarea. Era un hombre flaco y de edad avanzada, que aun así se veía vigoroso. Tenía el cabello entrecano, rasgos finos, y una nariz casi en punta que ocultaba detrás de finas gafas. Albafica pensó que era lógico, que no podía ser bueno leer todo el día en esa penumbra. Se reprendió para sus adentros por el divague que había dejado lo distrajera.

-Buenas tardes –anunció el bibliotecario. Albafica y Shion inclinaron la cabeza-. No vienen muchos Santos de Atena por aquí –anunció enseguida. El caballero de Aries tragó saliva con violencia, puesto que no le agradaba sentirse expuesto de ese modo-. ¿En qué puedo serles útil?

-Buscamos información –se apresuró Albafica. Shion puso los ojos en blanco.

-La mayoría viene por eso –admitió el anciano-. ¿Podrían especificar? –Shion interrumpió antes de que Albafica comenzara a hablar más de la cuenta. No confiaba en el anciano, pero estaba bastante seguro de que su amigo no lo notaba.

-Queremos conocer sobre el infierno –declaró Shion-, en particular sobre los que allí habitan –el bibliotecario asintió con satisfacción.

-Están de suerte –comenzó el anciano, levantándose de pronto-. ¡Síganme! –ordenó con entusiasmo y guiando a ambos Caballeros hasta un pasillo cercano-. Si hubieran llegado ayer, o mañana, hubieran encontrado aquí a mi colega. Es un fanático, el pobre hombre. Sólo sabe hablar de Dios, y los fenómenos sobrenaturales le dan pavor. Hubiera echado a patadas a tan particulares sirvientes de Atena que llegaran preguntando por el infierno –sonrió de gusto y señaló un libro que estaba alto-. Toma ese, si eres tan amable –pidió, sin dirigirse a ninguno en particular. Recolectó varios libros hasta que se apresuró a un sector con mesas.

-¿Necesitas ayuda? –sonrió Albafica con simpatía, al notar que la cantidad de libros debería pesar más que el anciano. Piscis llevó los libros hacia la mesa, pero Shion se quedó quieto, observando con recelo al simpático hombrecito. Se preguntó si la angustia no nublaría su juicio o si sus temores eran fundados.

-Veamos, el infierno –comenzó, abriendo un grueso tomo que parecía tener más años que las edades de todos ellos sumadas-. Pues el infierno es gobernado por el dios Hades -ambos asintieron, mientras observaban los tétricos dibujos medievales que decoraban las páginas a modo de advertencia-. Y tiene a su cargo un ejército de ciento ocho espectros inmortales –Albafica abrió grandes los ojos. Shion se veía sombrío y taciturno, apretó los labios en una fina línea-. Y hay tres comandantes de ese ejército. Se llaman Meikai San Kyotō, los Reyes del Infierno.

-¿Y cuáles son sus nombres? –interrumpió Albafica con entusiasmo. Shion le dio una patada disimulada bajo la mesa. Torció los párpados pero falló en comprender cuál era el problema del ariano. Necesitaban información y la estaban obteniendo fácilmente, ¿o no? Debería estar feliz, se dijo mientras se encogía de hombros mentalmente. El bibliotecario ignoró la interacción entre ambos.

-Bueno, el manto va pasando de un guerrero a otro –explicó el anciano-. Como ustedes, ¿o no? Ha habido un Caballero de Piscis antes que tú, y habrá otro después –Shion contuvo el aire. Albafica frunció el seño con cierta confusión, pero aún más le afectó sentir el pavor que Shion luchaba por controlar-. Actualmente el puesto lo ocupan Rhadamanthys del Wyvern , Aiacos de Garuda, y Minos del Grifo –sonrió con picardía-. Mi favorito personal, si me permiten.

-¿Y dónde pueden encontrarse a estos Reyes del Infierno? –inquirió Shion con voz ronca, hablando por primera vez. El anciano se remojó los labios y pensó un momento.

-Yo creo que Rhadamanthys está en la Atlántida, he oído que tiene un asunto con Poseidón –Albafica pensó enseguida en Dégel pero se distrajo porque notó que Shion concentraba su Cosmos, dispuesto a atacar. Para este punto, Albafica también se sentía intranquilo, pero no estaba dispuesto a irse sin obtener lo que habían venido a buscar-. Pues vayan allí –indicó el anciano encogiéndose de hombros-. He oído que todos los dorados están fuera, ¿a que sí? –ironizó con cierta simpatía.

Shion reconoció la amenaza y perdió los estribos. Tomó al viejo del cuello y apretó con fuerza. Albafica pensó en detenerlo pero no lo hizo, en cambio observó con intriga. Todos los dorados estaban fuera. Había habido muchas misiones. En el Santuario quedaban pocos y la mayoría eran alumnos. Shion observó a los ojos del bibliotecario y sintió miedo verdadero cuando reconoció que ese no era el Cosmos de un humano. Su instinto había sido acertado al sentirse intranquilo. Le sonrió mientras veía sus facciones transformarse.

-Tu favorito –susurró Shion-, tú –comprendió de pronto. Percibió el polvo de estrellas, era el experto en el tema. Lo soltó antes de que al teletransportarse lo llevara con él. Ambos Caballeros quedaron solos y la estancia quedó en completo silencio. Shion escondió el rostro entre las manos. Albafica presionó su hombro.

-Lo tenía –afirmó-. Me dio miedo y lo solté –admitió, con la voz rota-. Lo tenía, maldita sea –lágrimas de rabia salieron sin permiso mientras el santo de Aries se dejaba caer sobre la silla.

-Amigo mío –susurró Albafica-. No dejes que eso te angustie, hemos aprendido mucho hoy –reconoció-. No hay tiempo para lamentaciones, tenemos que irnos. Somos inútiles aquí –anunció sombríamente. Shion se limpió las lágrimas con los nudillos.

-Volvamos a casa –confirmó él. Albafica negó.

-Dégel y Kardia están en la Atlántida –discutió-. Con Poseidón y Rhadamanthys –tragó saliva y recordó las lecciones de Dégel con cariño-. No pueden ganarles solos, debemos ayudarles –Shion apretó los párpados y negó con la cabeza.

-Lo sé –balbuceó, con un hilo de voz-. Créeme que sí, y lo lamento tanto –sollozó-. Pero no podemos hacer lo que Minos nos ordenó que hagamos –suspiró-. Es una trampa.

-Eso ya lo sé –admitió Albafica-. Trampa o no, si los dejamos luchar solos, no volveremos a vernos –Shion se levantó de pronto con violencia.

-No veremos nunca más a nadie si dejamos el Santuario desprotegido –anunció con pesar-. Ellos se han ganado su rango y darán una buena pelea. En cambio en el Santuario no sólo hay Caballeros inexpertos, sino todos los alumnos… son niños, entiende –suplicó Shion-. Y Athena… está con Sísifo pero no será suficiente –Albafica aceptó el razonamiento de su amigo y su tarea como Santo, aunque no le fue fácil. Dejó salir lágrimas amargas antes de partir.

Volver al Santuario y que todo se viera normal fue para ambos Caballeros causa de un alivio que no podrían describir, pero que compartieron con la mirada. Estaban en el mismo camino por el que habían partido, la entrada principal hacia el Santuario. Si viniese un ataque, sería allí sin duda alguna. El par de amigos ideó un rápido plan de acción. Albafica se quedaría allí, a resguardo de la entrada. Su idea maestra fue cubrir el sendero de Rosas Demoníacas, para que nadie pudiese pasar por allí sin caer presa del veneno. Puso todo su esfuerzo en crear las rosas más venenosas que hubiese tenido jamás. Por otro lado, Shion entraría en el Santuario a advertirles y organizar la defensa. Antes de separarse, se despidieron con un sentido abrazo, sin saber con certeza si volverían a verse. Albafica vio a Shion desaparecer en polvo de estrellas y avanzó a tomar su lugar. Se tomó un momento para apreciar el jardín mortal que había creado y suspiró de nostalgia. Así había sido siempre, nadie se acercaba. Pero nunca se le había ocurrido que eso podría ser útil a Athena, además de ser terriblemente dañino para su corazón. Cuando observó su jardín imaginó que era una especie de obra maestra. Fue tanto su orgullo que por un momento se olvidó de tener miedo.

Los segundos parecieron eternos. Alfabica afinó sus sentidos y supo que una avanzada de espectros se acercaba al camino de entrada al santuario. Los observó al borde del jardín, imaginando que aun no habían notado su presencia. Se encogió de hombros mentalmente y esperó. Dos de ellos bajaron cómodamente y sólo tardaron segundos en que la fragancia de las Rosas Demoníacas los hiciera caer muertos. Albafica puso los ojos en blanco. Esos soldados eran una vergüenza. Reconoció al que estaba al mando por su Cosmos, porque ya lo había visto antes. Se preguntó fugazmente cómo era posible que viajara tan pronto al Santuario, si la habilidad de Shion y de Mirena era dominada también por otras razas. Elevó una plegaria rogando que no fuera así. Rezar para sus adentros le hizo recordar a Dégel y enseguida lo llevó a pensar en su propio Maestro. Imaginó que donde fuera que estuviera, lo observaría y debía hacerlo sentir orgulloso. Pero sería difícil si los soldados eran tan idiotas. De todos modos, supo que no debía subestimar a Minos. Su rango era el más alto dentro del Infierno y no era cosa para tomar a la ligera.

Un tercer soldado avanzó dentro del jardín. Más fuerte que los demás, no cayó enseguida por el veneno, por lo que supo que debía pelear con él. Le agradó a la vez que le desagradó. Quería una oportunidad de probar su calidad de guerrero, pero quien avanzaba era Niobe, uno de los soldados de Rhadamanthys. ¿Por qué estaba allí, con Minos? Eso le incomodó. El espectro intentó golpearlo pero era inútil. Lo detuvo con una Rosa Piraña y sintió la repentina necesidad de darle un par de golpes para enseñarle a no ser tan atrevido. Eso le hizo sonreír de poder. Se sentía confiado, pero se arrepintió enseguida. Su oponente utilizó una técnica de veneno que comenzó a expandirse rápidamente. Lo entendió demasiado tarde: no le afectaba el aroma de las rosas porque él tenía su propia armadura invisible. Igual que Mirena. Piscis se mordió el labio, sabiendo que hubiera sido obvio si hubiera prestado un poco más de atención. Eres digno, recordó, con la voz de la mujer que amaba. Concentró su Cosmos y atrajo todo ese veneno dentro de sí. Observó a su oponente esbozar una sonrisa de malicia. La boca le supo amarga, le cosquillearon los dedos, le dolieron los músculos como si saliera de un resfrío. Recordó a su Maestro Lugonis cuando se sintió así, era como los Lazos Rojos.

Albafica sacudió la cabeza como para salir del letargo y la sensación se fue tan pronto como había aparecido. Niobe observó impávido. Él le sonrió. ¿Era acaso posible que quisiera vencerlo con veneno, justamente a él? Aprovechó ese momento de sorpresa para lanzarle sus Espinas Carmesí. No habría armadura –ni de veneno ni de hidrógeno- que resistiera el veneno directamente en el torrente sanguíneo. Aunque el veneno de Niobe había marchitado su obra maestra, enseguida cayó vencido, por lo que Piscis no se preocupó de momento. Se giró sobre sus pies para observar fijamente a Minos en descarado desafío. Era él con quien había venido a pelear. En cierto modo le dio pena sacarle el placer a Shion, que lo había tenido en sus manos hacía rato. Minos se presentó como su oponente, pero antes dio una orden a los soldados que aun quedaban en pie. Supuso que los enviaría en avanzada, pero en vez de eso los dirigió a la aldea con una indicación clara: no dejar a nadie vivo. Albafica se sintió asqueado de lo sádicos que podían ser los espectros. Sin embargo, tenía previsto detenerlos con las Rosas Sangrientas. De todos modos, Shion estaba allí y no tendría problema con esos soldados que daban vergüenza. Lo único por lo que debía preocuparse era por el oponente que tenía enfrente.

Con un movimiento de las alas de su sapuri, Minos destruyó las rosas que aun persistían. Albafica se lamentó secretamente por su jardín, pero no lo dejaría avanzar de todos modos. Piscis se apresuró. Quería sacarse de encima el asunto lo más pronto posible para avanzar hacia el pueblo. Atacó con sus Rosas Pirañas con más fuerza de la usual, pero fue inútil. Eso le hizo temblar de pavor, y para peor, estaba seguro de que su oponente había percibido su miedo. Eres digno, se repitió. Minos pareció lanzar un ataque, sintió su Cosmos pero no estaba seguro de qué se trataba. Segundos después, ya no tenía voluntad de sus movimientos. Intentó zafarse pero era inútil, una suerte de hilos invisibles lo apresaban. Minos anunció ese ataque dándose aires de superioridad. La _Marioneta Cósmica_ lo obligaba a moverse a voluntad de su enemigo. Utilizó toda su fuerza pero no sirvió de nada. El ataque lo hizo golpearse con su propio puño, dejando todo el orgullo de lado. Se sintió humillado y apartó la mirada, imaginando que su Maestro Lugonis lo observaba con desaprobación.

Albafica notó en pocos segundos que el próximo movimiento iba directamente a sus ojos. Elevó una plegaria y juró que no permitiría cegarse. A Mirena le gustaban sus ojos, siempre lo había dicho. Pensar en ella le dio esperanza. Apartó el brazo con fuerza, tirando de esos hilos invisibles, sabiendo que seguramente le costaría mucho. Aún así, no imaginó el dolor que sentiría. Si no fuese por la armadura se lo habría seccionado del todo. La sangre escurría a raudales y el dolor hacía que la visión se hiciese negra hacia los lados. Concentró su Cosmos y siguió, con la nueva claridad de que con solo un par de huesos rotos podría zafarse de los hilos. No importaba, se repitió una y otra vez. Mirena podría curarlo en cinco minutos, así que no se preocupó. Pero era evidente que Minos tenía otros planes. Le desagradó la fuerza del Santo de Piscis, pero comprendió que al guerrero no le importaban mucho sus huesos rotos. Se decidió a usar eso en su favor y tiró de sus hilos invisibles. Albafica había prometido hacía muchos años que nunca iba gritar de dolor, pero era la primera vez que faltaba a su promesa. La _Marioneta Cósmica_ retorció sus extremidades en ángulos antinaturales, en formas impensables. Entonces gritó, vaya si gritó. Sintió que se moría, supo que se moría, y aun así en el fondo de su corazón oponía resistencia. Utilizó toda esa sangre derramada para lanzar una vez más sus _Espinas Carmesí_. Cuando la niebla roja de disipó, Piscis observó con horror que su enemigo estaba a cubierto y ninguna de esas agujas había dado en el blanco. Enfadado y decidido a terminar con el asunto, Minos tiró de los hilos por última vez. Albafica supo que le había quebrado la espalda. Abatido, se dejó caer.

Pasaron unos minutos. Observó al cielo azul y suspiró. Cerró los puños con fuerza y concentró su Cosmos. Tomó aire y lo lanzó despacio, inflando el pecho. De a poco, con dificultad, se levantó. Observó que estaba solo en el campo de batalla, ahora convertido en un desierto, sólo coronado por la sangre que había dejado regada por todo el suelo. Tan sólo estar sobre sus pies le dolía. Cada hueso del cuerpo clamaba en agonía, y ponerle peso encima lo rompía más y más. Dio un paso y luego otro. Uno a la vez, como cuando era pequeñito y aprendía a caminar junto a su Maestro, en las escaleras del Templo de Piscis. A cada paso, una bocanada de aire. Escuchaba su voz clara como si hubiera sido ayer. Un paso tras otro, llegó enseguida al pueblo como si se tratara de un don divino. Siguió el Cosmos de Minos hacia una calle angosta, donde gracias a todos los dioses también se encontraba Shion. Abrió grandes los ojos al ver a su amigo con vida, aunque fuera en un estado tan lamentable. Albafica no podía dejar la pelea inconclusa, eso lo avergonzaría. No podía huir a lamerse las heridas, aunque en ese preciso instante era lo que más deseaba. Pensaba persistentemente en Mirena. Deseaba estar entre sus brazos y que sanara su cuerpo y su espíritu, como lo había hecho siempre.

Lo que quedó de la batalla fue, por supuesto, muy breve. Shion no intervino, muy a su pesar, respetando la voluntad de su amigo. Le pidió que se fuera, que protegiera a los habitantes del pueblo, y tuvo que rogarle para verlo partir. El Santo de Aries se sintió ofuscado. Primero se había visto obligado a no ayudar a Dégel y Kardia. Ahora, se veía obligado a dejar a un malherido Albafica peleando solo. Negó con la cabeza para sí mismo y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas mientras se alejaba. Albafica concentró toda la fuerza que aún le quedaba para lanzar nuevamente las _Espinas Carmesí_ , utilizando toda su sangre y toda su fuerza. Sabía que era el último ataque que podría permitirse y seguir con vida. En la confusión, lanzó una _Rosa Sangrienta_ que esperanzadamente dio en el blanco. Sonrió de gusto y se dejó caer con una rodilla sobre el suelo. Minos estaba listo para contraatacar, y bien sabía que eso sería todo. De pronto algo le intranquilizó. Estaba seguro de haber predicho correctamente el curso de los acontecimientos, pero algo cambió. Polvo de estrellas, estaba seguro. Un resplandor lo encandiló. Incluso Minos abrió los ojos con sorpresa.

Albafica juró que era lo más hermoso que había visto en la vida. La Armadura de Acuario, ese Cosmos inmenso y dorado que lo llenaba de calidez, y a la vez esa fiereza en la mirada que avergonzaría a los más poderosos. El _Anillo Congelante_ atrapó al enemigo, pero era una mera distracción. Sabía que no duraría mucho y aún así no le importaba. Cuando Minos percibió la _Rosa Sangrienta_ , ya era tarde. Los efectos del veneno ya habían comenzado. Sólo tardó segundos en caer.

Albafica había estado perfectamente seguro de que daría su vida por proteger el Santuario, la aldea, y todos los que allí habitaban. Pero esta hermosa sorpresa le hizo cambiar de opinión. No podía morirse, al menos no todavía. Tenía importantes motivos para vivir. Intentó levantarse pero las piernas le fallaron. Poco después dejó de ver. Sintió una suave caricia y cómo las lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas. Enseguida dejó de oír. Lloraba como un niño pequeño que ha caído en los brazos de su madre luego de rasparse las rodillas. Los sentidos se apagaron uno a uno.

- _Eres digno_ –susurró con telepatía-. _Te amo_ –continuó _-. No te mueras, por favor_ –escuchó, con la voz rota. Asintió apenas. Percibió el polvo de estrellas a su alrededor. Luego, todo fue oscuridad.


	15. Las reglas que ignoramos

_**Buenas noches! Muchas gracias a todos por las reviews! También quería disculparme por tardar tanto en actualizar. Estuve en medio de una mudanza, la casa en obra, y demás cosas que me impidieron sentarme a escribir como quisiera. Gracias a todos! Y si les pareció triste bueno... pero ey también hay cosas lindas! En este capítulo quizá alguna cosita pequeña y amorosa :)**_

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Albafica comprendió que Mirena lo había teletransportado a alguna parte. También, comprendió enseguida que había perdido los cinco sentidos. Como aun no lo había abandonado la conciencia, debió suponer que estaba vivo. Pero eso era todo lo que podía saber con certeza, nada más. Sentía como si su espíritu se hubiera separado de su cuerpo y flotara en la eternidad, rodeado de oscuridad. Incluso el dolor lo había abandonado, eso le hizo sentir extrañamente desolado. Pocos segundos después, una calidez se extendió a cada rincón de su conciencia. Eso lo hizo sentir seguro y acompañado, como si estuviera en casa. Hubiera sonreído si hubiera podido.

- _Alba-chan_ –llamó ella con una telepatía más poderosa de lo que hubiera tenido jamás-. _¿Estás despierto?_

- _Mire_ –respondió con dulzura-. _Cuando me alegra hablar contigo. Quería al menos despedirme_ –sollozó-, _decirte cuanto te amo, cuanto me has acompañado. Eres una caricia para mi alma, amor mío_ –ella sonrió con tristeza.

- _Nada de despedirse_ –decretó con decisión-. _Estoy aquí contigo, aunque no me veas, y te juro que no te dejaré morirte. Sé que puedes sentirme cerca_ –susurró-. _Te he traído aquí, a la Casa de Acuario, donde puedo curarte. Pero necesito de tu ayuda._

 _-¿Cómo podría yo ayudarte, en estas condiciones tan patéticas?_ –discutió él. Mirena negó con la cabeza.

- _Con tu voluntad, pececito_ –afirmó-. _Recuerda, si crees que puedes o crees que no puedes, siempre tienes razón. Te necesito conmigo como no te imaginas_ –admitió, mientras dejaba salir lágrimas amargas-. _He perdido tanto hoy. Por favor_ –sollozó-, _por favor._

- _Siempre estaré contigo, Santo de Oro_ –afirmó él-. _Lucharé a tu diestra, en las guerras por venir. Eso te lo juro, Mirena_ –aceptó. Ella se limpió las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano-. _Te dije que lucharía por ti, ¿te acuerdas? Parece que fue hace años_ –recordó. Mirena asintió.

- _He tenido que congelarte, idiota_ –lo regañó-. _Usaste demasiada sangre en tu último ataque. Si no tienes sangre que le lleve oxígeno al cerebro, aunque sólo sea por unos instantes, te harás más daño del que ya te has hecho. No te importaba sacrificarte_ –sollozó ella-. _No has pensado en mí, sino en Athena, en el Santuario. Eres un Caballero. Eres digno_ –Mirena lloró más fuerte, mientras hacía bajar la temperatura a su alrededor. Albafica se conmovió, y hubiera llorado también si hubiera podido. De hecho, aunque no podía notarlo, lágrimas amargas escaparon de sus párpados cerrados. Enseguida se congelaron, brillando sobre sus mejillas-. _Eres tan hermoso, ¿lo sabes verdad?_

- _Sólo tú puedes decirlo_ –admitió él-. _Es cierto, no me importaba. Pero cuando sentí tu Cosmos, cambié de opinión. Al carajo con todo. Deseo levantarme a tu lado cada mañana, hasta ser un anciano. Y si me quitan este trozo de oro o me envían al fin del mundo, no me importará si tú estás conmigo_ –ella sonrió-. _Guárdame el secreto. No le gustará al Patriarca_ –Mirena se acercó despacio y lo besó sobre sus labios cubiertos de escarcha, imaginando que de algún modo él podría sentirlo.

- _Te amo, mi pececito_ –admitió-. _Ahora mismo estoy fabricando un poco de sangre nueva para ti, a ver si puedo hacer latir tu corazón._

- _Siempre_ –interrumpió él-. _Siempre ha latido por ti. Y si después pudieras arreglar mis huesos, te agradecería. Pero lo que más quiero es sentir cercanía._

- _Estamos aquí_ –concedió-. _Para arreglar tus huesos, claro, pero también para cuidar tu alma. Te dije que siempre te cuidaría_ –admitió con dulzura. Tomó una aguja del laboratorio y pinchó su brazo con delicadeza, aun sabiendo que era incapaz de sentir dolor, de momento. La sangre nueva avanzó a paso lento y seguro-. _Ya vamos. Por favor, dime cómo te sientes. Si hay algo extraño, cualquier cosa, házmelo saber_ –rogó ella, rezando por haberlo hecho bien.

- _Me cosquillean los dedos_ –admitió él, después de unos minutos-. _Me duele… todo, por Athena. Duele mucho, Mire_ –sollozó, haciendo una mueca.

- _Lo sé_ –balbuceó-. _Los sentidos están volviendo. Es bueno, mi cielo, aguanta un poco_ –suplicó mientras tomaba una de sus manos entre las suyas. Albafica apretó los dedos a su alrededor y sintió que iba a morirse sin ese contacto. Nunca había sentido un dolor semejante. El diálogo de hacía rato había sido como un limbo para él, pero ahora se daba cuenta del arduo trabajo de Mirena mientras él navegaba en la oscuridad de haber perdido los sentidos. Apretó los dientes intentando contener un gruñido, pero el sonido salió directamente de su garganta, como un perro que llora. Las lágrimas salieron a borbotones sin que les diera permiso. Todo el cuerpo le ardía. Era su propia sangre replicada, era el mismo veneno de siempre, pero jamás imaginó que le causaría aquella repugnante sensación como en los primeros años de su vida. Los huesos se sentían retorcidos en formas inimaginables, e incluso oía sus trozos más pequeños tintinear como campanillas chocando unos con otros.

-No puedo –susurró, con una voz gutural que encerraba infinito dolor-. Duele demasiado –sollozó-. Ayúdame… si me amas no me dejes sufrir así –ella se mordió el labio y dejó caer lágrimas amargas mientras observaba la sangre ingresar al cuerpo, intentando apurar el procedimiento. Albafica abrió los ojos y parpadeó un par de veces-. Por favor, no soy capaz –sollozó. Mirena tomó el rostro de él entre las manos.

-Sí que puedes –afirmó, mirándolo a los ojos-. Falta poco –dicho esto, Mirena encendió su Cosmos, recordando cómo él mismo le había enseñado hacía poco tiempo. Era cierto, parecía que habían pasado años. Un resplandor dorado se encendió a su alrededor y los envolvió a ambos. Albafica tomó aire pesadamente y lo dejó salir. Eso se sentía mucho mejor. Aunque el dolor aun era agónico, sentir su Cosmos favorito en el mundo tan cerca, le alivió-. Ten calma, yo te cuido ¿sabes? No dejaré que nada te pase –lo consoló con voz suave-. Abre tus ojos, mi pececito –pidió con firmeza, y Albafica obedeció-. Si me prometes algo, te haré dormir –la luz lo encandiló, pero hizo un esfuerzo para enfocar la figura que tenía enfrente. Sonrió de gusto cuando la vio y entrecerró los ojos intentando ver mejor-. Prométeme que tienes toda tu voluntad puesta en quedarte conmigo, por favor –suplicó.

-Eso por descontado –susurró, con una voz quebrada que aun no se había acomodado del todo-. Siempre estaré contigo, te lo prometo –Mirena asintió con tristeza. Acarició su sien y él sintió un agradable sopor que lo invitaba al descanso.

-Descansa, pececito –dijo con ternura-. Cuando despiertes, ya todo estará bien –Albafica asintió levemente y se entregó a esa sensación de calidez y familiaridad. Cuando cerró los ojos, durmió con una sonrisa.

Mirena suspiró pensando en la tarea titánica que tenía enfrente. Lo primero fue quitarle la armadura. Primero le pidió permiso, y enseguida cedió. Eso le tranquilizó. Observó la ropa ensangrentada y la quitó con cuidado. Le pareció que había vuelto con un Cosmos más fuerte que antes, con sus músculos más rígidos, con la piel más gruesa. Con un breve vistazo decidió el orden en el que arreglaría ese cuerpo destrozado. Comenzó con los huesos de los pies. Fue lo primero que observó y supo que caminar habría sido un suplicio, que cada paso los haría crujir. Utilizó su Cosmos para acomodar cada hueso en su posición antes de soldarlo. Siguió hacia arriba, pasando por los tobillos por esas piernas fuertes que no tenían reparo en correr por todos los doce templos. Tembló al pensar cuánto le dolería. Antes de examinar por completo las heridas, no había notado su magnitud. Se sorprendió de la fuerza de voluntad del Caballero de Piscis por haberse levantado a terminar lo que había empezado. Varias fracturas eran expuestas y debía detenerse también a sanar músculos desgarrados. También se enteró que varias de sus costillas habían perforado los pulmones. Los brazos y las clavículas fueron lo de menos, las extremidades inferiores se habían llevado la peor parte.

-Hermoso –susurró entre lágrimas cuando se detuvo a inspeccionar su rostro. El labio estaba roto profundamente y si no fuera por su poder, quedaría una enorme cicatriz. Pensar en eso le angustió. Encontró el hueso del pómulo astillado, lo que hinchaba el rostro de un lado y lo hacía desproporcionado. Cuando terminó se tomó un momento para acariciar su sien dulcemente. Lo último, y lo más complicado de todo, fue la espalda. Sabía que un movimiento en falso podría hacerle un daño irreparable. Se tomó su tiempo para hacerlo y para corroborarlo tres veces, como un experimento en el laboratorio. Cuando terminó, se sentó en el colchón al lado de Albafica y lo observó de arriba abajo. Ahora se veía mucho mejor, pero la ropa ensangrentada era testigo silencioso de su sufrimiento. Instintivamente tomó su mano y lo apretó. Él abrió los ojos apenas y parpadeó un par de veces.

-Buenos días –balbuceó. Mirena sonrió con tristeza.

-Buenos días –concedió. Se acercó y lo besó sobre los labios. Le pareció que había pasado demasiado tiempo-. ¿Te sientes mejor? –él asintió-. Descansa entonces. Iré a ayudar a Shion –Albafica abrió grandes los ojos. Tomó su muñeca y no la dejó apartarse.

-Quédate, Mire –susurró, con la voz rota-. Tú también mereces descansar –ella apretó los labios en una fina línea, con cierta culpa-. Quítate este trozo de oro de encima y deja cuidarte.

-Si me la quito, quizás no vuelva a portarla. Eso me asusta –reconoció. Albafica se sentó sobre la cama con movimientos torpes.

-No temas, eso no ocurrirá –le aseguró-. Quédate –repitió. Mirena asintió y utilizó su voluntad para apartar las piezas de la armadura. La ropa debajo se rebelaba sucia y transpirada, prueba del esfuerzo. Albafica la guió por la muñeca. Ella se sentó sobre sus muslos y pasó las piernas alrededor de su cintura. Luego pasó los brazos alrededor de su espalda y recargó la cabeza en el hueco de su cuello. Nunca había sido muy alta, pero juzgó que así parecía aun más pequeñita. Él la abrazó con dulzura, apretándola contra sí, consciente de la erección que había elegido un momento inadecuado. Sin embargo, no le importó nada más que sentir cerca a la mujer que amaba. Recordó, una vez más, que cuando su Maestro murió pensó que nunca nadie volvería a abrazarlo. Menos así, usando brazos y piernas a la vez. Besó su cuello antes de hablar-. Quiero contarte algo.

-¿Qué cosa? –susurró Mirena.

-Supimos que Dégel y Kardia estaban en problemas, pero no hemos podido ir en su ayuda. Lo siento –balbuceó, con un hilo de voz.

-Yo tampoco pude –sollozó ella-. Me pidió ayuda y llegué tarde –admitió. Él la contuvo entre sus brazos mientras lloraba con violentos espasmos.

-Lo siento –repitió él mientras la acunaba con un leve movimiento hacia los lados.

-Quédate conmigo –rogó entre lágrimas. Albafica asintió con decisión. La abrazó con fuerza y acarició su cabello con dulzura mientras tarareaba una melodía.

-Cuéntame –pidió él, hablando directamente al oído de Mirena. Ella se encogió de hombros y se separó un poco. Subió una ceja con incredulidad-. Cuéntame de tu Maestro –ella se mordió el labio-. Sólo sintiendo te permites sanar lo que ocultas.

-Es que no sé qué decir –sollozó ella-. Me acuerdo de Lugonis, perdona –balbuceó-. Un día que todo se sentía raro. Llegué a casa y encontré a Dégel rezando en la biblioteca. Me pidió que rezara con él. Luego me contó que Lugonis había muerto –Albafica asintió-. Mi primera reacción fue enfadarme porque no me lo habías dicho tú primero. Niña idiota –susurró. Él chistó con suavidad.

-No insultes a la mujer que amo –indicó con una media sonrisa y limpió sus lágrimas con el pulgar.

-¿Sabes que me dijo? –Albafica negó-. Que debía ser tolerante contigo –él lanzó una risita cómplice. Sospechaba que si Mirena era tan buena con él, era obra de la educación de Dégel-. Me dijo que me imaginara cómo reaccionaría yo el día que él muriera. No podía ni imaginarlo. Le dije que no se iba a morir nunca –sollozó-. Y tú en vez de enfadarte, como hice yo, sólo me sostienes –balbuceó, con la voz entrecortada por las lágrimas. Sintió la tentación de volver a llamarse idiota, pero luego se contuvo. Él la besó suavemente, sintiendo un leve gusto salado.

-Para eso estoy –sonrió-. ¿Qué sientes, Mirena? –ella negó con la cabeza.

-No lo sé –sollozó-. Un dolor inmenso –él la abrazó con más fuerza-, desesperanza, tristeza… no lo sé. Más que todo eso –balbuceó.

-Sólo sintiendo te permites sanar lo que ocultas –recapituló Albafica, mientras besaba a Mirena en su cuello una y otra vez-. Pero me gusta concentrarme en lo bueno. Tenemos mucho que agradecer. Yo estoy agradecido por tenerte aquí conmigo, no te imaginas cuánto –susurró.

-Yo también –confesó-. No quiero perderte. No sabía qué era una guerra, hasta ahora –sollozó-, y sólo querría huir y no tener que sentir nunca más nada como esto. Podríamos vivir juntos en alguna parte donde nadie nos conozca. Tener una familia donde nadie sepa todas las reglas que ignoramos –se detuvo un momento para tomar aire-. Tendría que haberle dicho a Dégel –lloró-, era lo que él quería y no pude –se detuvo de pronto y hundió la cabeza en el pecho de Albafica.

-Él lo sabía –aseguró Albafica-. Siempre sabía –Mirena subió la cabeza y lo observó con suspicacia-. Me dijo que lo vio todo en las estrellas –ella apretó los párpados y dejó salir lágrimas amargas.

-No me dijiste –lo acusó.

-No he tenido oportunidad. Me has encontrado un poco liado con Minos y sus espectros –Mirena asintió-. No llores más. Tienes la Armadura de Acuario y tendrás un niño correteando por este templo –sonrió con dulzura-. Es lo que él quería, estoy seguro de que allí donde esté, se encuentra feliz –Mirena se mordió el labio.

-Estoy segura de que mi Maestro no pensaba que este Templo quedaría en el medio del campo de batalla –apretó los labios-. ¿Qué voy a hacer? –Albafica acarició su cuello con ternura.

-Cuida este Templo, no dejes entrar a nadie. Sabes cómo hacerlo, yo sé que sabes. Estarán bien aquí –afirmó con orgullo-. Yo iré allí afuera a buscar a Radamanthys y terminar mi Misión –Mirena volvió a llorar.

-¿Terminar tu misión? Eres digno –susurró-. Esta vez querría que no vayas. ¿Y si no soy lo suficientemente fuerte? –balbuceó, con dudas.

-Entonces le pedimos a Shion un Muro de Cristal y ya está. No hará falta. Eres más fuerte de lo que imaginas –sonrió risueño-. Necesito tu ayuda –Mirena subió la mirada, expectante-. ¿Dónde puedo encontrar mi Misión? Me he perdido –Mirena asintió con resignación y afinó sus sentidos, buscando ese Cosmos repulsivo dentro del Santuario y aun más allá.

-El Templo de Saturno. Allí te espera tu oponente –negó con la cabeza-. Pero espera. No puedo transportarte allí hasta que no abran el Muro –Albafica subió una ceja.

-¿Qué estás viendo, Mire?

-Otra dimensión, diría Deuteros –anunció sombría. Enseguida su mente se encendió con una idea-. Ve con él. Sáltate toda esa mierda, ya que nos hemos acostumbrado a ignorar las reglas. Deuteros intentará adelantarse. Ve con él y que cada uno se ocupe de su propia Misión. Te estaré cuidando y si las cosas se ponen feas pues te saco de allí.

-No Mirena, ni se te ocurra. Yo termino mis misiones, ¿de acuerdo? –ella asintió con pesar-. ¿Entonces a dónde? ¿Al templo de Géminis? –Mirena negó.

-A la Isla Kanon, como me ha contado mi Maestro. Recuerda, si se te ocurre morirte iré a buscarte al infierno personalmente. Ya he estado allí, conozco el camino –amenazó. Albafica se rio por primera vez.

-A lo mejor ya me estoy ganando el cielo –bromeó-. Te amo –susurró mientras la besaba-. A ambos –continuó mientras la abrazaba con fuerza-. Nos veremos pronto, eso te lo juro –Mirena sintió que el pecho le apretaba por la angustia.

-Dégel también me juró… –Albafica tapó sus labios con un dedo.

-Tranquila. Volveré pronto, amor mío –Mirena asintió.

-Yo te amo a ti –susurró. Lo besó por última vez y encendió su Cosmos, mirándolo a los ojos mientras se hacía más difuso y finalmente dejaba de verlo, en un fulgor dorado que la dejó envuelta en calidez.


	16. La verdad oculta

_**Buenas noches queridos amigos! Muchas gracias a todos por las reviews! Espero que les guste este cap :)**_

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Cuando Albafica abrió los ojos, tuvo que refregarse algunas veces para acostumbrarse a la penumbra. Se encontraba dentro de una cueva de aspecto siniestro. Caminó unos pasos antes de darse cuenta de los huesos roídos esparcidos por el suelo. Tragó saliva con cierta dificultad e hizo lo mismo que había hecho frente a la Biblioteca de Alejandría, recogerse el cabello. Mientras caminaba recordó que Mirena nunca lo había visto peinado así y se preguntó si tendría oportunidad. Siguió el Cosmos del guerrero de Géminis hasta una cámara más amplia e iluminada. No era un lujo, por supuesto. No en vano se había ganado el apodo de "demonio" entre los habitantes de la Isla Kanon y sus cercanías. En sus años como ciervo de Athena, había visto a Deuteros algunas veces. Sin embargo no podía decirse que fuera su amigo ni que supiera mucho de él. Se preguntó por enésima vez ese día por qué Mirena lo había mandado adentro de ese volcán donde parecía hacer mil grados de calor, en vez de directamente al Templo de Saturno. Sabía, porque los dorados conocían los planes de la guerra, que eventualmente el ejército de Athena atacaría el Lienzo Perdido. Pero había estado un tanto desconectado del mando y, la verdad sea dicha, no ocupaba la primera prioridad para él.

Encontró a Deuteros entrenando como no podía ser de otro modo. Era un guerrero de rasgos duros, estricto y austero. No sentía en él ese Cosmos de concordia y amistad que podía percibir en Shion o en Dégel. El hombre de Géminis era mayor que él, y eso podía notarlo incluso desde lejos. Al principio, Deuteros no le dio mucha importancia a la presencia de Albafica y continuó con su entrenamiento, aunque sabía que la había notado. Piscis avanzó con cierta inseguridad para ponerse a su vista. Enseguida su instinto lo previno. Deuteros lanzó sin preámbulo su _Explosión de Galaxias_ , pero Albafica lo bloqueó enseguida con sus _Espinas Carmesí_. Se puso en guardia mientras se preguntaba qué bicho le habría picado al geminiano. Un momento después, este se relajó y se acercó con una media sonrisa. Piscis comprobó, una vez más, que la gente de esa constelación era muy extraña.

-Buenos días –comenzó Deuteros, todo formal-. ¿A qué debo el placer de tu visita, si no estás herido, Santo de Piscis? –Albafica subió una ceja. ¿Qué quería decir con eso de que no estaba herido? Optó por encogerse de hombros y revelar una verdad parcial.

-Lo he estado hace poco –tanteó.

-A esta Isla vienen los Santos heridos a curar sus cuerpos –explicó-. Hace poco he tenido la visita de Dokho de Libra. Pero no me explico por qué has venido.

-¿Por qué me has atacado? –se defendió Albafica, evasivo. Deuteros resopló una risita.

-Para medir tu poder –respondió tajante-. Contéstame –exigió. En realidad Albafica no estaba muy seguro. Sin embargo, contestó lo mejor que pudo.

-He venido como parte de una Misión encomendada por el Patriarca, que involucra al demonio conocido como Radamanthys. Sin embargo, he perdido su paradero –Deuteros se encogió de hombros.

-Pues aquí no está–bufó-. Esa no es una respuesta, Albafica de Piscis. Dime la verdad o te echaré de aquí con mi ataque más poderoso –Piscis subió las manos.

-No he venido aquí a pelear –balbuceó, sintiéndose como un niño pequeño. Pensar en eso le hizo adelantarse en el tiempo y ver, justamente, un niño pequeño. Tragó saliva y negó con la cabeza. Deuteros se acercó amenazante y habló a centímetros de su rostro.

-Entonces, precisamente, ¿qué haces aquí? –susurró con cierta malicia, o al menos eso le pareció.

-Es que ni siquiera yo lo tengo muy claro –confesó-. Mirena de Acuario me dijo que si venía aquí ahorraría tiempo, que si busco a Radamanthys entonces seguirte a ti me ahorrará mucho camino.

-¿Eso es lo que buscas, Albafica de Piscis? ¿Ahorrar camino? ¿Ahorrar esfuerzo? ¿No te asquea lo cobarde que suenas? –Piscis se mordió el labio. No lo había pensado así-. Entiendo que el Santo de Acuario domina la teletransportación, ¿entonces por qué no le has pedido que te lleve directamente a Radamanthys? ¿Tienes miedo acaso? –dijo con una vaga sonrisa de superioridad.

-Me ha dicho que no puede llevarme allí hasta que no se abra la puerta del Lienzo Perdido –explicó.

-Entonces –comenzó Deuteros subiendo un dedo-. ¿Por qué estás aquí discutiendo incoherencias conmigo y no estás abriendo la dichosa puerta? –Albafica se quedó callado-. Es más, si ella lo sabe, ¿por qué no está ella allí, contigo y con todo el ejército?

-No quiero que pelee –balbuceó él-. ¿Y tú? –respondió la acusación.

-Sé más de lo que crees. Espero el momento apropiado –resopló de hartazgo-. Pero es evidente que no tienes mucha idea de nada, niño idiota –Deuteros carraspeó y cambió a un tono de burla-. ¿No quieres que pelee? –Albafica negó-. Se te nota. Cualquiera con un dedo de frente lo puede leer en tu Cosmos –Piscis experimento algo mezclado entre el orgullo y la vergüenza.

-¿Me ayudarás o me darás vueltas dialécticas por mucho más tiempo? –lanzó, subiendo la voz. Deuteros lanzó una carcajada.

-Por suerte para ti, yo también necesito ayuda con una cosa –puso los ojos en blanco-. Bueno, precisamente nuestro querido Dokho necesita ayuda. La puerta ya está abierta –confesó-. Sísifo ha muerto y Athena se ha vuelto totalmente humana mientras tú no querías salir de la cama, Albafica-kun –abrió grandes los ojos.

-¿Sísifo ha muerto? –balbuceó, con la voz quebrada. Deuteros asintió.

-Te diré algo que no debes decirle jamás a nadie –comenzó, consciente de que luego le borraría la memoria así que daba igual-. Athena también tiene su Armadura. Está oculta arriba, en la estatua de Athena que preside el último templo, y sólo puede revelarse con su sangre; de la cual yo tengo un poco –Albafica suspiró de sorpresa.

-¿Qué tiene que ver Dokho en esto? –preguntó con ansiedad.

-Está tratando de defender la Armadura de Athena, pero es inútil. ¿Sientes su Cosmos? –Albafica asintió-. Cuando se fue de aquí no estaba curado del todo. Vamos por la Armadura de Athena, es mejor que la tengamos nosotros. Si la obtienes, te llevaré a tu querido Espectro. Así de sencillo.

-Así de sencillo –dijo Albafica sonriendo por primera vez. Los sentimientos eran confusos. Le dolió en el alma saber que no volvería a ver al alegre Sísifo. Le aterró la idea de saber tal secreto. Pero más pavor le dio saber que Deuteros sabía sus motivos. Y si él se daba cuenta aun sin casi conocerlo, aun desde tan lejos; entonces prácticamente cualquiera se daba cuenta y eso ponía a Mirena y a su hijo en peligro-. Vamos entonces. ¿Por _Otra Dimensión_? –Deuteros sonrió. Quizás ese guerrero apasionado pero inexperto no era tan idiota como le había hecho creer en el primer momento. La Armadura de Géminis apareció detrás de él y enseguida la portó. Eso sorprendió a Albafica pero no tuvo tiempo de pensar demasiado cuando fue sacudido por una fuerza extraña que lo llevaba hacia otro plano desconocido.

La senda que habían tomado era diferente a cualquier cosa que Albafica hubiera experimentado en su vida. Notó que no había tal cosa como arriba y abajo, sino que el espacio se mezclaba desafiando las leyes físicas que creía conocer. Si la teletransportación le había dado malestar estomacal, esta nueva dimensión le hacía sentir que sus órganos se licuaban. A su lado Deuteros se movía con velocidad y precisión aun sin observar directamente el camino, como quien recorre su propia casa en la oscuridad. Súbitamente todo se acabó y con un rápido vistazo supo que estaba en su hogar, el Santuario. Se encontraba arriba, más allá de sus rosas y más arriba de la cámara del Patriarca. Sin embargo, algo era diferente: la estatua de Athena que desde tiempo inmemorial había coronado todo el santuario había desaparecido.

Sin embargo, ni Albafica ni Deuteros tuvieron tiempo de detenerse a observar las circunstancias. Tal como Géminis lo había predicho, Dokho de Libra se encontraba peleando con un espectro que parecía vestir la súrplice de Bennu. El de Libra estaba agotado, podía sentirse a kilómetros de distancia. Guardaba en sus manos la Armadura de Athena con tal fuerza que podría arrancarle los brazos antes de hacerle abrir los dedos y soltarla. Deuteros movió la cabeza para darle una indicación a Albafica. Él comprendió enseguida que debía pelear para mantener el sencillo trato que había hecho momentos atrás. Concentró su Cosmos y por un momento evaluó la forma de utilizar su veneno a la máxima potencia sin afectar a sus camaradas. Optó llamar la atención del Espectro para alejarlo de Dokho. Cuando hubo adquirido una distancia prudencial, lanzó sus _Rosas Sangrientas_. Sin embargo, no lo hizo como siempre. Aprovechó el viento presente en la cima para crear una espiral. Con las rosas apareciendo de todas direcciones, le fue imposible escapar. Inevitablemente dieron en el blanco.

Deuteros no esperó a ver si el espectro lograba zafarse o caía preso del veneno. Dio la misión por cumplida y tomó de la cintura al malherido Dokho junto con la Armadura de Athena. Abrió el portal a _Otra Dimensión_ y le gritó a Albafica que lo siguiera. Sintió más miedo de saltar en aquel extraño agujero negro que de pelear con los Espectros del Ejército de Hades, pero no tuvo opción. Antes de que este se cerrara, Deuteros le gritó al Espectro para que le enviara un mensaje al mismísimo Hades: que iban hacia el Lost Canvas y que al momento de su arribo, sería derrotado. Esa seguridad le dio a Albafica renovados ánimos para seguir peleando. Pensó en Mirena y en la vida que crecía en su interior y le alegró el corazón sentirse más cerca. Sólo le quedaba una batalla, o al menos eso se decía. Sólo una, para siempre, y luego nunca tendría que volver a enfrentarse a ese trozo de oro ni a ningún otro.

Mientras recorrían ese extraño espacio, poco sospechaba que Deuteros borraría sus memorias para hacerles olvidar el secreto de la Armadura de Athena. Puso el objeto en las manos de Dokho y lo envió a alguna parte que Albafica no pudo deducir. Recordó entonces que según Mirena, Deuteros le haría ahorrar camino. Ahora veía que su predicción se había cumplido. Se preguntó, no por primera vez, qué otros misterios guardaría en su mente tan finamente educada por Dégel, poderosa y enigmática. Él se sabía transparente y en ocasiones le había dado cierta envidia carecer de esa misteriosa seducción que le hacía querer saber más, saberlo todo, y nunca llegar a saciarse. Conforme avanzaban, comenzaron a sentir que un poderoso Cosmos se acercaba a ellos a una velocidad exponencial. A Albafica le sorprendió la similitud que tenía aquel Cosmos con el del guerrero que iba a su lado. Eso le hizo desconfiar. Deuteros sonrió de lado.

-Ya lo has notado, ¿a que sí? –anunció con cierto sarcasmo. Albafica asintió-. Es mi batalla. Por eso he venido aquí, Albafica-kun.

-Se te nota –admitió-. Cumple tu propósito –Deuteros asintió.

-Cumpliste tu parte del trato, cumpliré la mía –dijo en tono tranquilizador-. Que tu puntería sea certera, buena fortuna –susurró.

-Buena fortuna –concedió Albafica con un nudo en la garganta.

Enseguida sintió que aquel espacio desordenado se aceleraba a su alrededor, que los elementos se mezclaban en formas que violaban las leyes científicas y del sentido común. Por delante de sus ojos pasaron todos los colores mientras las yemas de los dedos raspaban texturas y temperaturas diferentes, como si el universo acabara de ser creado. Se sintió impotente, como si cayera preso de una fuerza más poderosa que la gravedad y no pudiese hacer nada para contrarrestarla. Elevó una plegaria y dejó de luchar contra el universo. Se rindió a la voluntad divina que lo llevaba a través de esas fuerzas extrañas y se dejó hacer, confiando que cualquier resultado posible sería el mejor. Sintió entonces una bella paz en su corazón. Mientas caía, sintió que la gratitud lo elevaba, que no podía estar más agradecido por haber vivido una vida rodeada de amor. El suelo lo hizo volver de pronto. Se levantó rápidamente y observó frente a sí. Una enorme fortaleza se erigía imponente. Dentro de ella, podía sentir el Cosmos que había ido a buscar. Sintió cierto alivio al notar que el Cosmos que sentía no estaba al cien por ciento de su capacidad. Sin embargo, sabía que no podía confiarse. Tragó saliva con pavor y se dispuso a entrar.

Encontró al espectro sentado en un trono lúgubre y sin embargo lujoso. A su lado, Valentine de Arpía hacía de guardia, rígido y obediente. Radamanthys no se asombró demasiado de encontrar a Albafica en su templo, más adelante que todos los Caballeros que recorrían el Lienzo Perdido. Eso sí le asombró a él. Se preguntó si estaría cayendo en la más idiota de las trampas. El guardia de Radamanthys hizo ademán de atacar, pero este le ordenó detenerse con un movimiento de sus manos. Se refregó los ojos con pereza y se puso de pie, avanzando hacia el Santo de Piscis con paso lento. Albafica instintivamente se puso en guardia.

-No quiero pelear contigo –anunció el espectro sin ceremonia. Piscis abrió grandes los ojos-. Has estado herido y aún estás débil. Evitémonos perder el tiempo.

-¿Qué rayos dices? –inquirió Albafica, subiendo la voz. Radamanthys asintió y detuvo su marcha a unos pasos del Caballero.

-Quizás podríamos parlamentar –comenzó-. Debo guardar mis fuerzas –explicó. Albafica tragó saliva.

-Entonces sería mejor que lo hagamos a solas –negoció, al notar la superioridad numérica de los espectros. Radamanthys accedió sin mayor problema y despidió a Valentine con una orden inaudible. Eso puso a Albafica aún más nervioso.

-¿Alguna vez has dudado de tu Maestro, Albafica-kun? ¿Has pensado que te está traicionando a ti, a los tuyos, a su propia familia?

-Nunca –dijo con decisión.

-Yo sí –suspiró con resignación-. Hades ya no es el Dios Hades. Ahora debo enfrentarme al humano que se hace llamar Alone. Mantener el equilibrio hasta que nuestras Armaduras se encuentren en una nueva Guerra Santa –Albafica dio un respingo.

-No entiendo nada –balbuceó. Radamanthys se encogió de hombros.

-Tu Misión está completa, Albafica-kun. Vete a casa y disfruta de tu familia mientras puedas –Albafica frunció el ceño-. ¿No conoces tu verdadera Misión, verdad? –el hombre de piscis no pudo articular palabra. Se preguntó quién o qué lo habría manipulado y con qué fin, y cuál habría sido el resultado. Angustiado hasta lo más hondo, sólo pudo morderse el labio inferior con fuerza para disimular que sus ojos se llenaran de lágrimas-. Mirena-sama –susurró. Albafica sintió su Cosmos favorito en el mundo acercarse. Pensó que otra persona dudaría enseguida de ella, pero él no. Sabía que lo que fuera que hubiese hecho, lo había hecho por un bien mayor.

-Buenas tardes, Senpai –anunció, con la voz más melodiosa y femenina que le fue posible-. Caballero –indicó, inclinando la cabeza.

-Volveremos a enfrentarnos, en las guerras por venir, Mirena-sama –ella sonrió risueña y tendió la mano hacia el espectro.

-Con mi respeto, buena fortuna Senpai –dijo educadamente. Luego se volteó hacia el muy confundido Albafica-. Vamos a casa, Alba-chan –él asintió levemente.

No podía hablar. Se sentía humillado y estúpido. Sin embargo, sentir ese Cosmos cálido que le invitaba a llenarse de amor, le dio cierto consuelo. Sintió las partículas mezclarse por la teletransportación. Así habían sido siempre, polvo de estrellas. Se veía espléndida en armadura, coronada por esa maraña ingobernable que brillaba dorada como la armadura de Acuario, con esos ojos perfectos que recordaban los cielos más límpidos. ¿A quién quería engañar? Cada vez que volvía a encontrarse con ella, más la amaba. Aunque le debiera más de una explicación. Cuando sus pies tocaron el suelo, sin mirar siquiera donde habían aparecido, la abrazó. Se aferró a su espalda como un náufrago a la tabla y luego bajó sus manos para acariciar su abdomen. Sintió ese pequeño Cosmos que crecía en su interior. Escondió el rostro en el pecho de ella y enseguida rompió a llorar.

-Ya, mi pececito –susurró-. Todo va bien. Perdóname –Albafica lloró más fuerte-. Lo he visto en las estrellas. Esta era la única forma, el único futuro posible, en que los tres viviéramos después de esta Guerra Santa –apartó el rostro de él con delicadeza y limpió sus lágrimas.

-¿Cuál era mi Misión? –inquirió entre sollozos-. ¿El Patriarca lo sabe? –Mirena asintió-. Por Athena, Mire, duele mucho. Me siento tan débil ahora mismo –sollozó.

-Mi cielo, pronto pasará –se acercó despacio y besó sus labios con delicadeza-. La Misión era tomar la Armadura de Athena y hacérsela llegar sin que nadie sepa que fuiste tú. Radamanthys sabía que sólo con su armadura podría vencer a Hades. Entonces envió a su sirviente, Kagaho de Bennu, a buscarla. En verdad Kagaho era desechable, y sólo nos estaría poniendo la Armadura de Athena en las manos antes de que Hades la obtenga –Albafica hizo un pucherito-. Él no lo sabía, por supuesto. Para que Hades no sospechara la traición de Radamanthys, debía parecer que tu Misión era otra.

-Pudiste habérmelo dicho –acusó él, entre lágrimas-. Por los dioses, Mirena, te amo tanto –sollozó-. ¿Por qué? ¿No confías en mí?

-Amor mío –dijo ella, entre lágrimas-. Era la única forma. Algunos espectros pueden conocer el contenido de tu mente y tu corazón. No te lo dije para protegerte. Para protegernos a todos. Pensaba hacerlo yo misma mientras tú te recuperabas de tus heridas.

-No –interrumpió él-. No quiero que pelees ahora. Eres más fuerte que yo, tenlo por seguro, pero no corras peligro… por favor –suplicó. Mirena asintió-. ¿Por qué Radamanthys traicionó a Hades?

-No lo hizo –anunció Mirena-. Hades ya no es tal. Es controlado por el humano llamado Alone, dueño del cuerpo que Hades tomó como envase. Entonces, traicionar a su señor, es una forma retorcida de servirle en espíritu. Si ahora es vencido, su espíritu podrá continuar en el inframundo hasta la próxima Guerra Santa. Pero para eso, tiene que sacar a Alone del medio.

-Entiendo –admitió Albafica con un suspiro-. Me siento tonto –admitió, mordiéndose el labio-. Está bien si el Patriarca tiene secretos contigo, eres un Caballero Dorado también –Mirena sonrió de lado.

-En el fondo, siempre seremos aprendices –anunció ella-. Eso siempre decía mi Maestro. En cada Misión hay una lección.

-Entonces la lección es que estás llena de sorpresas, Mirena-sama –ella lanzó una carcajada.

-Tal vez sea esa, ¿verdad? –remató con picardía.


	17. Irina

Durante el tiempo que había pasado después de la guerra, Mirena había prestado mucha atención en leer las estrellas con lo poco que había aprendido de su Maestro Dégel. Nunca le había agradado la idea de conocer los eventos que vendrían, por lo que no le prestaba atención. Al final, él se había rendido. Le llamaba _la energía disponible_ , y se molestaba en aclarar que nada tenía que ver con una predicción. Sólo es la energía del Cosmos, nosotros decidimos qué hacer con ella. Por ejemplo si llueve –explicaba- podemos elegir estar a resguardo o bailar bajo la lluvia, sin que esto signifique que la lluvia sea particularmente buena o mala. Del mismo modo actuaba la energía del Cosmos. Veía que Mercurio había avanzado hasta la casa de Tauro pero luego había comenzado a andar hacia atrás hacia la casa de Aries. A Mirena no le agradaba esa idea. Era energía de malentendidos, de discusiones, de hablar sin pensar. La energía disponible le decía que no podrían elegir peor momento para hacer lo que tenían pensado.

Pero en el Santuario era el mejor momento, así que se atrevió a desafiar a las estrellas. La Guerra Santa había dejado los Templos casi vacíos. Sólo Mirena y Albafica perduraban. Más abajo, un solitario Dokho era el único Cosmos que se percibía. Shion vivía arriba, más allá de las Rosas Sangrientas, en la Cámara del Patriarca. De Athena se sabía poco, se decía que se pasaba las noches encerrada en sus aposentos, llorando por sus Caballeros. La verdad sea dicha, a Mirena también se le hacía imposible contener el llanto. Más de una vez se había preguntado si Athena no los juzgaría por su egoísmo, por priorizarse a sí mismos en lugar de a las fuerzas del bien. Entonces entendió, por primera vez, por qué los Dorados tenían prohibido formar una familia. Pensó en la triste Athena y elevó una plegaria por su alma, como lo haría Dégel.

Mirena y Albafica bajaron las escaleras por los doce templos. No consideraron teletransportarse ni lo discutieron en voz alta. La culpa los embargaba en tal modo que era como darse oportunidad de ser detenidos. Sin embargo, el destino quiso que no cruzaran una sola alma en todo el camino. Enfilaron por el mismo lugar donde se habían despedido las misiones, donde Albafica había peleado con Minos. Suspiró con disimulo cuando lo recordó. Entrelazó los dedos con su compañera y no se atrevió a mirar atrás. Mirena apretó los párpados y dejó salir lágrimas amargas. En respuesta él la atrajo contra sí y besó su cabeza. Nunca había sentido una angustia como aquella, ni siquiera cuando heredó la Armadura de Acuario. No sólo se desprendía de las enseñanzas de su Maestro, sino de su hogar de toda la vida. Pero habían ignorado las reglas y sabían que sus elecciones tenían consecuencias ineludibles.

-No –susurró una voz de suave cadencia, aunque con una firmeza que no dejaba lugar a dudas. Ambos observaron alrededor para comprender que era telepatía. Entonces percibieron el polvo de estrellas. Shion apareció frente a ambos cerrándoles el paso. Se veía espléndido con su nuevo atuendo de Patriarca, la máxima autoridad del Santuario. Sus facciones se notaban desbordadas de ira, como nunca lo había visto antes. A Albafica le tembló el labio levemente.

-Lo siento, amigo mío –susurró en vos baja. Mirena se quedó quieta esperando la reacción que tardó más de lo que hubiera querido.

-La deserción se castiga con la muerte –declaró Shion con firmeza.

-No podrías –discutió Albafica-. Olvida que nos has visto –Shion negó con la cabeza.

-No, obviamente no podría. Tú me conoces, ambos me conocen –apretó los párpados como si eso detuviera su dolor-. No puedo, no.

-¿Entonces? –aventuró Mirena, luego de tragar saliva con fuerza.

-Entonces –Shion carraspeó para darle firmeza a su voz-. Entonces, no se van a ninguna parte. Es una orden.

-Hemos roto las reglas –admitió Albafica-. ¿Qué pasará con nosotros cuando Athena se entere? También se castiga con la muerte. No hay manera de quedarse en el Santuario y seguir viviendo. Por mí, haz lo que quieras conmigo. Pero déjalas ir –se le quebró levemente la voz al final de la frase.

-No me dijiste –acusó Shion-. Pensé que eras mi amigo –esas palabras calaron hondo en el corazón del pisciano, quien debió juntar coraje para responder.

-Lo soy –lo enfrentó con decisión-. Por eso me he atrevido a pedirte… olvida que nos has visto. Por favor –suplicó.

-Y si eres mi amigo, ¿por qué te escapas en secreto, como una rata? ¿No se te ocurrió pedirme ayuda? Vaya si están en un aprieto… quizás te vendría bien una mano de la persona más poderosa del Santuario –Mirena esbozó una media sonrisa triste antes de hablar por primera vez.

-Ni por amistad puedes ignorar a Athena, tú menos que nadie.

-Sería hipócrita de mi parte, cuando me he pasado las últimas décadas ignorando las mismas reglas –Shion se masajeó los ojos con dos dedos sin delicadeza-. Yo estaría dispuesto a ayudar, si me ayudan a mí.

-¿Cómo puedo ayudarte, mi amigo? –dijo Albafica con voz serena y cordial. La ira se había suavizado y había dejado al descubierto la amistad en carne viva. Aun así, el miedo seguía presente.

-Con tu consejo –admitió-. Necesito a mi lado gente inteligente, bondadosa, compasiva, creativa. Me han dejado un Santuario diezmado sin que nadie me explicara nada, pero Athena espera que lo devuelva a su esplendor –bajó la mirada-. Y francamente no tengo ni idea de cómo hacer eso, o si seré capaz. Ella perdonará su atrevimiento, estoy seguro. ¿Saben por qué? –ambos negaron con la cabeza-. Ella es amor puro, de verdad. Ama profundamente a todos los Caballeros, a todas las personas… cómo no va a amar al fruto del amor verdadero. Lo digo en serio. He tenido oportunidad de conocerla mejor últimamente.

-¿Y si te equivocas? –se apresuró Mirena-. Sé que es capaz de sentimientos hermosos, pero también de acciones terribles. Si te equivocas, nos estarías entregando a una muerte segura –Albafica negó con la cabeza.

-No Mire, Shion jamás nos dejaría morir –tragó saliva con fuerza-. ¿No es así? –giró su cabeza hacia el ariano, clavándole la mirada. Él asintió.

-El hecho de que lo duden es un insulto –confesó, ofuscado-. Si llego a equivocarme, yo mismo los transportaré a donde no deban preocuparse por desertar ni por leyes estúpidas. Sólo les pido una pequeña cuota de confianza –intentó.

-Lo que pides es mucho más que una pequeña cuota –remató Albafica.

-Podemos llegar a una solución intermedia –medió Mirena-. Nadie sabe aún que nos fuimos. Podemos poner un plazo, digamos, un mes. Tienes ese tiempo para tantear a Athena, intentar deducir qué piensa al respecto. Cumplido el plazo, entonces decidimos. No hace falta que lo decidamos ahora mismo, ¿verdad? –Albafica se masajeó la sien con dos dedos. Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos la observaba con intensidad.

-Amor mío… sólo quiero que estén lo más seguras posible. Es arriesgado, tú lo sabes –Mirena asintió, conteniendo las lágrimas.

-Pero hay una esperanza de poder quedarnos en casa, rodeados de las personas que amamos, honrando a nuestros Maestros. Sería bueno Alba-chan, pienso yo.

-Sería precioso, Mire –dijo mientras asentía. Suspiró con una mezcla de resignación y alivio-. De acuerdo entonces. Un mes.

-Un mes –confirmó Shion con una sonrisa de triunfo. Ahora sus facciones se notaban distintas a cuando había llegado. Apretó los labios y bajó la mirada, con palpables dudas-. ¿Puedo preguntarles algo? –susurró. Ambos asintieron-. ¿Cómo se llama? –Mirena sonrió de gusto.

-Irina –susurró mientras instintivamente acariciaba su abdomen con la palma. Shion asintió.

-Me parece precioso –confesó con dulzura-. Ahora, volvamos a casa entonces –y antes de que Albafica o Mirena pudieran replicar, se deshicieron en polvo de estrellas.

Lo siguiente que supieron cuando sus pies tocaron el piso fue que estaban solos en el salón recibidor de la Casa de Acuario. Mirena abrazó con fuerza a Albafica sin moverse de donde estaba y se permitió llorar. Lloró con fuerza, con verdadera desesperación, arrugando su ropa mientras apretaba sus puños. Recordó que las armaduras seguían en los templos donde las habían dejado. Sintió una súbita vergüenza por haber dejado atrás la armadura de su Maestro. Lloró más fuerte, pero se alegró de haber vuelto por ese precioso trozo de oro. Sin preámbulos, Albafica la levantó y la llevó a la cama. Le quitó los zapatos y la ropa de viaje, y la arropó con excepcional cuidado. Luego se quedó sólo en ropa interior y se acomodó a su lado. Entonces volvió a abrazarla.

-Ya deja de llorar mi cielo –suplicó, hablando por primera vez. Encendió su Cosmos y la envolvió con él. Tuvo el efecto deseado, poco después respiró profundo y comenzó a calmarse.

-¿Estás seguro de esto? –balbuceó entre lágrimas.

-No –confesó él-. Pero no debes preocuparte. Siempre cuidaré de ustedes. No dejaré que nada te pase –la confortó con una sonrisa.

-Tengo mucho miedo –confesó, con la voz rota.

-No tienes por qué. Eres el más poderoso de los Santos de Athena, nadie puede contigo. Yo lo sé mejor que nadie –bromeó. Mirena hizo un pucherito.

-No me siento fuerte, me siento sensibilizada –Albafica lanzó una risita y la abrazó contra su pecho.

-A mí me encanta verte así –anunció juguetón. Mirena le dio un golpecito.

-¿Así cómo? ¿Llorando por todo como nena chiquita? ¿Con extraños hábitos alimenticios? ¿Con este insomnio que me muero? –Albafica sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

-No te enfades, mi cielo. Me gusta verte vulnerable porque no te escondes tras la máscara de tu fortaleza y tu poder. Me gusta porque eres auténtica, porque puedo conocer y amar incluso esas partes que tú misma juzgas. Entonces te amo más que nunca –Mirena sorbió por la nariz y se limpió las lágrimas.

-Dices cosas tan bonitas que voy a llorar otra vez –Albafica lanzó una carcajada-. Lo has hecho a propósito, ¡ya verás pececito! –amenazó, mientras le aventaba una almohada a la cabeza.

Pocos días después, Shion anunció que Athena había puesto una fecha para recibir a los Santos de Piscis y Acuario a parlamentar. Indagado sobre las impresiones que había tenido sobre la diosa, el ariano no dijo gran cosa. Albafica falló en deducir si era por cortesía o desconocimiento, pero si conocía a su amigo sabía que su silencio no auguraba nada bueno. Para Mirena no estaba siendo fácil. Sufría de constantes malestares y dolores que la dejaban todo el día en la cama. Una y otra vez se negó a recibir atención médica, en un vano intento por mantener su secreto dentro de las paredes del Templo. Decía que con su sola habilidad estaba bien, que podía manipular el Cosmos para curarse como lo había hecho mil veces. Albafica tenía serias dudas al respecto pero conforme lo intentó más y más, los sentimientos de la acuariana se fueron haciendo más inaccesibles. Con todo, se sentía por momentos desdichado y solitario, para luego sentir culpa de haberse permitido la tristeza.

Esa noche era excepcional. Mirena disfrutaba de un sueño reparador, y Albafica sabía que le hacía falta, que hacía muchas noches que dormía mal. La observó dormir y acarició su cuello con dos dedos. Besó su frente y luego acarició su vientre, que ya comenzaba a mostrar una pequeña curva. Se levantó silenciosamente, dispuesto a salir al aire libre, cuando oyó un susurro detrás de sí.

-Alba-chan –suplicó entre sueños-. No te vayas –él tomó aire con fuerza. Volvió y se sentó en el colchón.

-Estoy aquí –respondió-. No quise despertarte –ella abrió levemente los ojos.

-Ya estaba despierta, pececito –balbuceó. Algo se quebró en su interior que le hizo derramar lágrimas repentinas. Él la abrazó-. Perdóname –Albafica tragó saliva sin atreverse a agregar nada-. Sé que se está poniendo difícil, y que no estoy para ti como debería –el caballero esbozó una media sonrisa.

-Tranquila –susurró-. Siempre te amaré. Un tropezón no es caída, mi cielo –arremetió, intentando que su tono de voz no demostrara prepotencia.

-¿Estás nervioso? –inquirió ella.

-Sí –confesó-. No te enfades.

-¿Ya que pensabas ir tú solo a mis espaldas? –aventuró ella, orgullosa de su deducción. Albafica se alejó concienzudamente. Negó con la cabeza y eligió bien las palabras antes de contestar.

-No a tus espaldas, eso nunca. Pero aún no lo decido –confesó-. Por eso quería hablar con Shion antes de tomar una decisión. Me está esperando –tomó una de sus manos y entrelazó sus dedos-. No me pareció justo despertarte, te hace falta dormir –Mirena asintió.

-Oh –sólo pudo balbucear-. Eres tan bueno, y yo dudando de ti –se lamentó, moviéndose levemente para besar su mejilla. Él fue más allá y reclamó su boca, primero con delicadeza y luego con fuerza exponencial.

-Hacía días que no había podido besarte –dijo él, con la voz temblorosa-. Te amo muchísimo –susurró-. Sé que sufres pero no logro deducir qué hay en tu corazón. No sé cómo puedo ayudarte –dejó salir las lágrimas que tenía contenidas.

-Es que ni yo lo sé –balbuceó.

-Sólo sintiendo te permites sanar lo que ocultas… déjalo salir. Grítame o golpéame, no me enfadaré, pero debes atreverte a sentir. Entonces lo sabrás –Mirena escondió el rostro entre las manos.

-¿Y si es demasiado doloroso? ¿Y si no puedo soportarlo? –sollozó-. Tengo miedo, Alba-chan. Creo que por eso me he puesto enferma –él asintió.

-Yo también lo creo, mi amor –confirmó-. Y si llegara el día en que te agobie algo que no puedas soportar, ahí estoy yo para aguantarlo por ti, contigo –tomó sus manos y descubrió su rostro para besarla suavemente. Le supo salado entre las lágrimas-. Como quisiera verte sana y feliz –aventuró-. Recuerda que no somos lo más importante. Hay mejores motivos para estar bien, ¿no te parece? –ella asintió.

-Habla con ella. No me escucha a mí –Albafica sonrió con repentino entusiasmo.

-De acuerdo. A ver si puedo hacer las veces de mediador –se inclinó para acercarse al abdomen de la mujer que amaba y lo descubrió apartando el camisón de dormir. Lo acarició con toda la palma abierta y encendió suavemente su Cosmos, iluminando la habitación-. ¿Qué ocurre, princesa? ¿Por qué te sientes intranquila? –susurró contra su piel, alternando pequeños besos. Sintió ese Cosmos que respondía al suyo propio y experimentó una dicha que nunca antes había sentido. Volvió a derramar lágrimas, pero eran de felicidad ahora-. Perdóname si cuestiones banales me han hecho apartarme de lo verdaderamente importante. No debes preocuparte, porque siempre te cuidaré –aspiró su aroma y volvió a darle un pequeño beso-. Te amo tanto, princesa. Siempre velaré por tu felicidad, no tengas dudas –declaró con firmeza-. Disculpa a tu mami. Tiene miedo pero te ama mucho –el fulgor dorado de su Cosmos se sintió cambiado, como si ella respondiera mezclando su propio Cosmos hasta que el color se hizo más intenso y brillante. Cerró los ojos y disfrutó la sensación por unos minutos. Cuando subió la cabeza, el rostro de Mirena estaba empapado de lágrimas y temblaba como una hoja.

-Amor mío –susurró. Él le sonrió y la abrigó entre sus brazos. Las lágrimas salieron a raudales. Jamás la había visto llorar con tal desesperación. Intentaba articular palabra pero no podía hacerlo. Se dejó envolver por el Cosmos y dejó de luchar contra el llanto. La arropó con dulzura y habló en voz baja.

-Lo estás haciendo muy bien –sonrió-. Dormirás muy bien esta noche, y mañana te sentirás mejor –predijo con convicción.

-¿Qué pasará mañana? –sollozó ella.

-Mañana es la fecha para parlamentar con Athena –confirmó, como era harto sabido-. ¿Quieres venir conmigo? –ella negó con la cabeza.

-La verdad no. Tú lo harás mejor, confío en ti –dijo, apretujándose contra él-. Shion te está esperando.

-Ya no hace falta, ya me he decidido. Irina me ha dicho –sonrió, juguetón.

-¿Qué te ha dicho? –inquirió Mirena, siguiendo el juego.

-Que te tranquilices, que no tengas miedo, pues todo saldrá bien. Y yo lo creo, amor mío –ella asintió.

-Te amo, pececito –balbuceó, besándolo por primera vez en días. Él respondió con profundo cariño, con mucha suavidad-. Me siento mejor, gracias.

-Duérmete, será un gran día mañana –susurró él, y cerró los ojos. Pocos minutos después comenzó a emitir suaves ronquidos. Mirena esperó unos minutos antes de intentar dormir. En silencio, agradeció al universo y elevó una plegaria por la reunión del día siguiente. Bendijo a su hija y agradeció su ayuda. Comprendió entonces que tenía tanto que aprender que le pareció lo más difícil del mundo. Sin embargo, por primera vez en muchos días no sintió agobio sino compañía. Rascó con suavidad la cabeza de su compañero y sintió un leve gruñido. Agradeció con todo su corazón tenerlo en su vida. Recién entonces cerró los ojos.


	18. Ningún motivo en particular

_**Perdón por la demora en actualizar. La verdad no estaba segura en si seguir la historia, porque me parecía que siempre la estructura era la misma. Hasta que se me ocurrió dar un giro en ese camino de vida-madurez-cosa de nuestros amigos. Así que ahora es mi primera vez con esta estructura nueva/cosa rara. Espero que funcione. Gracias a todos.**_

Albafica se levantó antes del amanecer. Se arregló el cabello concienzudamente y se afeitó al ras. Luego portó la Armadura de Piscis por primera vez en bastante tiempo. Recordó su primera misión como Santo de Oro y repasó las palabras de Luco mientras se preparaba un café que esperanzadamente lo despertara. Luco había sido un hombre venenoso que había enfermado a su propio hijo. Siempre había confiado en la habilidad de Mirena de evitarlo, pero ahora, ante la inminente charla con Athena, se preguntaba cómo respondería si su diosa decidía acorralarlo al respecto. Aun así, se sentía tranquilo, apoyado por la promesa de Shion de cuidar a su familia. Rezó unos minutos antes de emprender la subida entre las rosas sangrientas hasta la cámara del Patriarca, donde también encontraría a Athena. Antes de salir, observó dormir a Mirena y besó su frente con delicadeza.

Lo primero que notó cuando entró en la cámara fue la ausencia del Cosmos de Shion. Eso le hizo sentir intranquilo por primera vez. Athena se encontraba sentada en su trono, al final de una sala con columnas a los lados y una gruesa alfombra roja en el centro. Los ventanales superiores reflejaban la luz del amanecer que resultaba en un resplandor anaranjado, el que hacía brillar los detalles de oro en el trono y el tocado de la diosa. Instintivamente, Albafica se arrodilló. La diosa conocía el interior de su corazón, y eso lo intimidaba más que nada. Lo increpó sobre el proceso que lo había llevado a ese momento y él contó todo. Comenzó por el día en el que Dégel de Acuario decidió atravesar el Templo de Piscis junto con su discípula, que entonces tenía siete años. Le contó todo, con descarada honestidad, sin siquiera poder callarse la sensación de aleteo en su estómago la primera vez que vio desnuda a la vecina del templo contiguo.

La diosa escuchó con atención, asintiendo de vez en cuando, esbozando una sonrisa cuando la historia era más dulce, o disimulando un suspiro o una lágrima solitaria cuando las cosas se ponían difíciles. Albafica le confesó incluso sus dudas sobre su veneno y cómo afectaría a su hija, y su culpa por haber decidido morir por el Santuario y cambiar de opinión en el último segundo. Al final de todo, le contó a su diosa que habían evaluado la posibilidad de escapar del Santuario dejando atrás las Armaduras de sus Maestros y cómo el Patriarca Shion lo había persuadido. Le contó todo lo que has leído en estos capítulos e incluso más, llegando hasta las más profundas heridas de su corazón, que ni siquiera nosotros que leemos aquí podemos conocer. Cuando terminó, el sol estaba directamente sobre sus cabezas. Athena cerró los ojos y meditó por unos momentos. Cuando volvió a abrirlos, estaba decidida en su sentencia.

-Albafica-sama –comenzó-. Desde el momento en que comenzaste a hablar supe que no podría castigar a ninguno de ustedes con la muerte, ni aun habiendo confesado su intención de desertar. Han sido motivados por el amor verdadero, por devoción a su familia, a sus Maestros y a sus compañeros de armas –Albafica sintió un súbito alivio pero también esperando un fuerte golpe-. Pero por otro lado, es cierto que han infringido las reglas. Por lo cual deberán apegarse a determinadas condiciones –Albafica asintió obediente-. Tanto Mirena como tú deben tomar al menos un discípulo cada uno. Tú lo harás inmediatamente, designaré uno para ti. En cuanto a Mirena, podrá esperar seis meses a partir del nacimiento de su hija para tomar un discípulo. Comprende por favor que el Santuario está ampliamente deshabitado, y todos debemos colaborar para entrenar nuevos Caballeros. Por eso, cada uno deberá morar en su Templo –Albafica tragó saliva. Saber que no podría dormir con Mirena cada noche, le molestó. Por supuesto, sabía que las reglas se tomaban con cierta flexibilidad, pero aun así se molestó.

-Comprendo –admitió Albafica, aceptando las generosas condiciones que la diosa le imponía.

-Además, tendrán una doctora a disposición de ambos. Designaré una Santia de mi guardia personal que morará con Mirena el tiempo que sea necesario. Su nombre es Calíope y se presentará en el Templo de Acuario mañana al amanecer –Albafica asintió-. Levántate –concedió finalmente. Él obedeció-. Ve en paz y cuida de tu familia. Les deseo toda la felicidad del mundo –profundamente conmovido, Albafica sonrió.

-Le agradezco por todo, mi señora. Mi devoción hacia usted me acompañará hasta el día de mi muerte, no lo dude –Athena sonrió dulcemente antes de despedirlo. Con el corazón en carne viva pero rodeado de calidez, finalmente salió hacia afuera y volvió a bajar por el Camino de las Rosas. Con todo, no podía esperar a volver y contarle a Mirena las buenas nuevas.

La energía de las estrellas había cambiado. El sol había dado paso a la casa de Escorpio y comenzaba a sentirse el frío del invierno que se avecinaba. En el coliseo, un muchacho de once años rompía pequeñas piedras con la fuerza de su Cosmos. La mayor parte de las veces no funcionaba al primer intento. Pero una vez que comprendió la teoría de los átomos, su poder sobre los elementos fluyó naturalmente. El niño capricorniano era terco como el que más, y no le ponía límite a la cantidad de veces que reiteraría cada ejercicio. Su Maestro fue más de una vez el encargado de poner ese límite antes de que el muchacho se lastimara. Solía pensar que debía ser el único en todo el universo a quien había indicarle que deje de hacer tarea, en vez de alentarlo a que la haga. El niño se llamaba Ícaro, con una altura promedio y contextura promedio para un muchacho de su edad. Su piel era trigueña con ojos aceitunados y pómulos marcados. En algún momento le habían dicho que era común. El santuario empezaba a poblarse nuevamente cuando los caballeros de Plata tomaron más discípulos. Por eso no tardó en escuchar sobre la historia del Maestro de su Maestro.

-Disculpe, si tiene un momento, necesito preguntar algo –aventuró, cuando terminó todas las series de repeticiones de ejercicios. El Caballero asintió y se dispuso a escuchar-. ¿Qué son los Lazos Rojos?

-Los Lazos Rojos –susurró Albafica para sí mismo, un asunto en el que hacía mucho no pensaba-. Es una técnica muy fea –confesó, esquivo.

-Hay muchas cosas feas –remató Ícaro-. ¿En qué consiste?

-En envenenarse –respondió rápidamente-. Cada día, dos personas mezclan su sangre, una con más veneno que la otra. El más débil se pone enfermo y pasa una vida de mierda, hasta que uno de los dos se muere; y entonces además de enfermo y venenoso, se queda solo –dijo con dureza-. Y te prometo que nunca se me cruzó por la cabeza hacer una cosa así.

-Pero lo aceptaste, ¿no? –Albafica sintió que perdería los estribos.

-Soy tu Maestro, mocoso, y no vas a probar nada haciendo algo que te va a matar –Ícaro cambió su expresión a una de miedo-. ¿Quién te dijo?

-Yato-Senpai –balbuceó-. ¿Por qué me va a matar? ¿No cree Maestro que soy lo suficientemente fuerte? –Albafica resopló.

-No. Pienso que te aplicas demasiada disciplina, que te exiges demasiado. Que no te permites descansar. El veneno no es un raspón, sin flexibilidad, te mueres.

-Me gustaría saber más –susurró.

-No te gustaría. Ahora eres muy joven para decidir eso, como lo fui yo, idiota de mí –frunció el entrecejo en forma amenazante-. No hablaremos más de esto. Te castigaré con tres series más del último circuito. Y si te atreves a quejarte, por cada queja otra serie, ¿me has comprendido?

-Sí, señor –afirmó el muy ofuscado Ícaro y se dispuso a continuar con el ejercicio con una actitud más desafiante que antes.

Sin embargo, el niño no era el único ofuscado. Albafica estaba teniendo unos días terribles pensando en el veneno y en cómo protegería a Irina de él. Pensó que no podría acompañarla cuando llegara al mundo porque Mirena estaría un tanto ocupada como para hacer una armadura de hidrógeno. Se maldijo por no haber aprendido a hacerla él mismo, habiendo tenido tantos años para hacerlo. Habían pasado más de cinco meses y se acercaba el final del segundo trimestre. Para Mirena tampoco estaba siendo fácil. Era un embarazo de constantes dolores y cambios de hábitos, de analizar muestras de sangre buscando los niveles correctos, y de dormir mal. Siempre estaba ojerosa y de un humor espantoso. Si Albafica hubiese podido adelantar el tiempo unos tres meses, en ese momento lo habría hecho sin que le temblara el pulso.

Sin embargo, había algunas noches en las que Mirena se dormía primero. Entonces Albafica podía observarla sin ninguna interrupción. Se daba cuenta lo hermosa que era, lo bien que se veía, la paz que transmitía verla dormir. En esos momentos se sentía el hombre más afortunado sobre la tierra y parecía que todo lo demás era únicamente una nimiedad. Sonrió sin darse cuenta y acarició su cabello con mucha delicadeza, intentando no perturbar su sueño. Algo pasó. Vio cómo su abdomen cambió súbitamente de textura y se puso duro como el cemento. Mirena se despertó con un gemido de dolor y respirando con agitación. Pasó un minuto. La sensación no cesaba. Apretó los párpados y se mordió el labio en un intento por no gritar de dolor. Se envolvió a sí misma entre sus brazos y rompió a llorar. Él la abrazó y le susurró palabras dulces al oído, sin saber qué hacer para consolarla. La sensación terminó de golpe, pero pocos segundos después volvió a ocurrir. Esta vez con más intensidad. Esta vez sí gritó de dolor.

-Ayúdame –suplicó entre sollozos. Albafica se desesperó e intentó pensar pero las emociones nublaban su mente.

-¡Dime qué hacer! ¡Dime cómo te ayudo! –suplicó. Pero comprendió enseguida que Mirena no estaba en condiciones de decirle nada ni mucho menos de entender qué estaba pasando. Se levantó dispuesto a correr a buscar a Calíope, pero una espantosa visión lo detuvo. Cuando apartó la frazada pudo ver que el colchón estaba empapado en sangre. Eso le aterró. Mientras corría buscando a la médica, él también rompió a llorar. Cuando volvió momentos después, Mirena estaba inconsciente.

No supo si podía acercarse porque enseguida se acordó del veneno, un viejo hábito que nunca lo había abandonado. Se preguntó si aún inconsciente podría seguir utilizando su armadura invisible. Se maldijo por no haberlo aprendido. Miró desde lejos como las Santias trabajaban frenéticamente, yendo de un lado a otro con elementos cuyos nombres desconocía. Se sentó en el piso, con la espalda recargada sobre la pared, y se permitió llorar de miedo y tristeza. Por momentos cerraba los ojos intentando abstraerse y recordar que todo estaría bien, pero no estaba tan seguro. Dormitó por momentos y no se enteró cuando llegó el amanecer. Calíope estaba frente a él con expresión de solemnidad y congoja. Se levantó de pronto como si le hubieran echado un balde de agua helada.

-¿Qué pasó? ¿Cómo está Mirena? ¿Y la bebé? –preguntó apresuradamente.

-Siéntate –pidió Calíope con suavidad. Albafica sintió un nudo en la garganta.

-No lo haré, contéstame ahora mismo –suplicó. Calíope asintió.

-La bebé falleció durante la gestación –lanzó sin tapujos-. Llevaba así aproximadamente 96 horas. Eso es muy peligroso, ya que puede provocar una infección potencialmente mortal, que es lo que ha ocurrido en este caso. El cuerpo es sabio y ha intentado inducir el parto para combatir la infección, aunque no con mucho éxito. Hemos tenido que hacer una cesárea.

-¿Cómo es posible? ¿Qué hicimos mal? –sollozó Albafica con la mirada gacha, agarrándose la cabeza con las dos manos. Calíope negó con la cabeza.

-Muchas veces no hay ningún motivo en particular –afirmó.

-¿Ha sido el veneno? –gritó para que no se notara que su voz estaba temblando.

-No lo creo –aseguró la Santia, pero Albafica no estuvo seguro de si podría creerle o no. Juntó valor para seguir preguntando, aunque tuvo que hacer varios esfuerzos para que le saliera la voz.

-Mirena… ¿está viva? –Calíope asintió. Albafica sintió que le volvía el alma al cuerpo, aunque ese extraño alivio no duró mucho.

-Está peleando –susurró, con la mayor delicadeza de la que fue capaz-. Tiene mucho que sanar –Albafica asintió.

-Entiendo –balbuceó desesperanzado.

-¿Quieres verla, aunque sea una vez? –Albafica asintió con seguridad. Siguió a Calíope hasta una mesita donde descansaba un pequeño bulto al abrigo de una sábana blanca. Tragó saliva con fuerza. Le temblaron las manos. –Cuando estés listo –completó ella, y se retiró.

Dejó pasar unos momentos para juntar valor antes de descubrir el cuerpo con manos temblorosas. Le costó distinguirlo porque las lágrimas le nublaban la visión. Era tan pequeñita que ocuparía la palma de su mano. En plena formación, la cabeza parecía desproporcionadamente grande respecto al resto del cuerpo. Sus brazos y sus piernas eran finas como los dedos del Caballero. Su piel era tan fina que en algunas partes dejaba ver las venas bajo ella. Sus ojos estaban cerrados y tenía una expresión que a él le pareció que era de dolor. Se atrevió a acariciar su espalda con un dedo, con mucha delicadeza. Besó su pequeña cabeza y le susurró que la amaba antes de volver a taparla delicadamente. Se preguntó qué haría. El dolor que sentía era inconmensurable. En medio de ese torbellino, un pensamiento se fue haciendo lugar. Quería ver a Mirena. Buscó a Calíope nuevamente.

-¿Qué hay qué hacer ahora? –inquirió sin delicadeza.

-Con tu autorización, entregaremos el cuerpo a las Santias que preparan las exequias –explicó. Albafica se sintió aturdido pero accedió porque ¿qué otra opción tenía?

-Quiero ver a Mirena, por favor –pidió con toda la firmeza de la que fue capaz.

-De acuerdo –accedió la Santia-, pero no puedes acercarte. Por el veneno –Albafica resopló sin disimulo.

-Bueno, no me sorprende –se resignó. Volvió a la habitación siguiendo a Calíope para ver de lejos. Allí las cosas habían cambiado. Mirena se encontraba en la cama entre sábanas mullidas. Parecía dormida. Pensó que se lo merecía, después de tantas noches sin un sueño reparador. Suspiró antes de hablar-. ¿Puedo al menos dejarle una carta? –ella asintió.

Salió hacia el salón recibidor y escribió algunos párrafos desde lo más hondo de su corazón, con profunda congoja, mojándola apenas con algunas lágrimas. Dobló la hoja al medio y se la entregó a Calíope. No tenía caso quedarse allí sin poder acercarse, por lo que se dirigió escaleras arriba hacia el templo de Piscis. Recordó fugazmente qué Dégel había dicho que era el lugar más peligroso del mundo. Recordó a su Maestro Lugonis y deseó poder tenerlo a su lado en aquel momento. El cielo estaba gris oscuro y durante su recorrido comenzó a garuar. Lloró con fuerza mientras intentaba que las piernas no le fallaran. Estaba temblando. No podía pensar en nada en particular, el dolor que sentía lo ocupaba todo. Se sentó sobre los escalones, ya no se sentía capaz de seguir caminando.

-¡Maestro! –subió lentamente la cabeza cuando oyó la voz preocupada de su discípulo.

-Buenas tardes Ícaro –susurró por lo bajo. El niño se sentó a su lado-. Aléjate, por favor. La última vez que me tocó alguien sin protegerse del veneno, casi se muere –Ícaro se movió un paso.

-Estoy preocupado. Te he estado esperando hace horas –balbuceó. Albafica esbozó una media sonrisa triste cuando reconoció para sus adentros que no se había siquiera acordado de la existencia de su discípulo.

-Perdón –balbuceó.

-Estás herido –decretó el muchacho. El Caballero asintió-. No es mi intención entrometerme pero quisiera saber qué está ocurriendo.

-Mi hija acaba de morir –lanzó con la voz rota, sin tapujos, como lo había hecho la Santia hacía rato-. Mirena pelea por su vida, pero por el veneno ni siquiera puedo verla… así que vine aquí –susurró aún más bajo, conteniendo los sollozos. Escondió el rostro entre las manos. El cabello mojado por la lluvia se pegaba a su rostro y cuello, completando una visión lastimosa. Ícaro hizo un pucherito.

-No sabía que tenías familia, Maestro –reconoció.

-Es un secreto –afirmó Albafica-, se supone que lo tenemos prohibido.

-¿Qué harás? –el Caballero negó con la cabeza.

-No lo sé –lloró sin más disimulo, refregándose los ojos con poca delicadeza-. Lo único que se me ocurre es ir arriba a ver al Patriarca y pedirle ayuda. Supongo que tendrá alguna idea más racional. Sino, igual puede abrazarme sin envenenarse –sollozó.

-Siento no poder hacerlo –balbuceó Ícaro entre lágrimas que no lograba disimular-. Pero puedo acompañarte arriba –Albafica subió la mirada y lo observó a los ojos por primera vez.

-Eso me agradaría –reconoció-. Disfruto tu compañía, Ícaro –susrpiró-. Aunque te regañe, debes saber que te quiero –balbuceó, con la voz quebrada. El niño le sonrió y a Albafica le pareció la visión más reconfortante sobre la tierra.

-Lo sé –confirmó. Se puso de pie con decisión y le tendió la mano a su Maestro, pero él no la tomó-. Vamos. Mientras subimos, me gustaría contarte una cosa personal… así nos conocemos más. Tú me has contado, es lo justo –Albafica suspiró. No le estaba prestando mucha atención a Ícaro pero supuso que una distracción le vendría bien.

-De acuerdo –balbuceó, mientras intentaba vanamente limpiarse el rostro.

-No sé si es igual pero a mí me pasó también… antes de venir al santuario. Yo tenía siete años y mi hermanita tenía tres meses. Nuestra mamá estaba muy enferma y no podía alimentarla –hizo una pausa y apretó los labios en una fina línea-. Se murió en mis brazos –confesó al fin-. Creo que murió de hambre. Mi mamá no duró muchos días más –dijo, haciendo un pucherito-. Y ella tenía esa mirada también, como tú –sollozó. Albafica deseó poder acercarse pero se contuvo-. Después vine aquí y me dijeron que los Caballeros tienen prohibido tener familia. Entonces pensé que nadie me volvería a querer –se encogió de hombros-. Yo creo que tenemos familia de todos modos, aunque no nos una la sangre –Albafica sonrió con sinceridad por primera vez.

-Creo que tienes razón –concedió-. Alguna vez con más tiempo te contaré la historia de mi Maestro Lugonis. Quizás Mirena podría contarte de su Maestro Dégel. A lo mejor no es todo tan malo –aventuró. Ícaro sonrió mientras asentía.

Habían atravesado todos quinientos escalones, los había contado. Cuando atravesaron las columnas para ingresar a la cámara del Patriarca, para Ícaro fue fenomenal. Se sintió pequeño e inexperto en ese contexto de inmensidad. Lo que más le sorprendió fue que la máxima autoridad no los esperó sentados, sino que Shion se puso de pie y avanzó hacia Albafica a paso presuroso. Sin mediar palabra, lo cobijó entre sus brazos. Albafica presionó el rostro sobre el hombro de su amigo y lloró con fuerza, dejando salir todo lo que había intentado contener frente a su discípulo. Sentía un dolor que había sido incapaz de imaginar, junto a un vacío y a un terror en su corazón que amenazaba con engullirlo. El ariano encendió su cosmos e Ícaro abrió grandes los ojos, sorprendido por esa demostración de poder. En ese momento, su compromiso con el Santuario y con su Maestro se volvió más profundo al llegar a una nueva comprensión de los lazos entre los Caballeros. Le susurró algo al oído antes de soltarlo. Enfilaron para la salida. Albafica le hizo una seña a Ícaro para que los siguiera. El niño tomó su mano, pero él se apartó, esquivo.


	19. Enlazamiento cuántico

Lo primero de lo que tuvo consciencia fue del frío. Lo supo porque tembló con violencia. Intentó acomodarse en la cama pero entonces descubrió que estaba herida. Al menos eso le indicaba su dolor. El mínimo movimiento le dolía. Apretó los dientes de impotencia. Hizo un esfuerzo por abrir los ojos pero no hicieron caso. Cuando, después de varios intentos, recuperó cierta libertad de movimiento; lo primero que hizo fue llevarse las manos al abdomen. Entonces sintió terror. Se descubrió más flaca, con la piel floja y blanda, con vendas debajo del ombligo. Se abrazó a sí misma como si pudiera romper la pesadilla que percibía. Abrió los ojos de golpe, como si hubiese sacado la cabeza luego de varios minutos bajo el agua. Respiraba con agitación, al borde de la hiperventilación. Estaba sola en su habitación. Era de día, hacía frío. Se mordió el labio para no gritar de desesperación y angustia. Miró para todos lados buscando algún indicio, con gran dificultad. Quiso la buena fortuna que hallara en la mesa de luz un papel doblado al medio con su nombre escrito con un pulso tembloroso. Se abalanzó sobre él.

 _Amada Mire: quiero disculparme por no estar ahí contigo. Me han dicho que cuando estás inconsciente no puedes protegerte del veneno, y no quiero lastimarte. Imagino que debes tener muchas preguntas y prometo responder todo lo que mi entendimiento me permita, que es bien poco. Mis pensamientos están contigo, mi Cosmos te acompaña, los pedazos que quedan de mi corazón son tuyos. No desesperes. Confío en que todo estará bien con el tiempo. Siempre estaré a tu lado. Siempre te cuidaré. Llámame cuando despiertes. Te amo para siempre._

Mirena volvió a leer la carta. Aunque Albafica no era explícito en lo que había ocurrido, los indicios estaban allí. Para alguien que se ha pasado la vida dentro de la biblioteca, ese misterio no era muy difícil de resolver. No tenía caso. Lo había sabido desde el momento en que con las manos frías tocó bajo su ombligo. Sin darse cuenta estaba llorando. Sentía un dolor que era incapaz de poner en palabras. Nunca en la vida se había sentido tan sola, ni cuando la abandonaron sus padres ni cuando murió su Maestro Dégel. Cerró los ojos e intentó dirigir su Cosmos para tomar partículas de oxígeno y romperlas, luego concentrarlas y enfriarlas para cambiar su estado de gaseoso a líquido. No se sentía con suficiente energía, pero no tenía opción. Cuando distribuyó el hidrógeno líquido, entonces comenzó a buscar su Cosmos favorito en el mundo.

- _Pececito_ –llamó débilmente. Albafica, en su templo, levantó la cabeza pero le costó distinguir qué pasaba con su Cosmos. No había oído-. _Alba-chan por favor_ –sollozó ella-. _Por favor._

 _-¿Mirena?_ –respondió él, con incredulidad.

- _Ven ahora mismo_ –lloró con palpable angustia.

- _Sí_ –solo pudo contestar antes de bajar corriendo los escalones que lo separaban del Templo de Acuario. Se dirigió a la habitación, abrió la puerta y se quedó en el umbral. Entonces se observaron cara a cara. Las facciones se veían distintas, ambas invadidas por la congoja. Ambos mostraban notorias ojeras y palidez. Albafica apretó los labios intentando contener el llanto. Ella no pudo contenerlo.

-Acércate –balbuceó-. Ya lo he hecho. Te necesito –confesó.

-Yo también a ti –respondió él. Se sentó a su lado sobre la cama y fue ella quien se abalanzó a cobijarse en su pecho. Eso le hizo sentir acompañada. Escuchó el latido de su corazón al lado del suyo y fue una caricia para su alma. Enseguida comenzó a respirar más agitadamente y a llorar con más desesperación.

-¡No puedes necesitarme! –afirmó Mirena subiendo la voz-. ¡Yo te necesito a ti! –sollozó.

-Aquí estoy amor mío –la consoló con voz dulce. En silencio, él también lloraba-. Lo que quieras, lo que desees, lo que necesites… -susurró.

-¡¿Dónde está Irina?! –gritó nuevamente, con desesperación, sin animarse a levantar la cabeza.

-En un lugar precioso –comenzó él, con delicadeza-. Es una colina llena de fresias de colores, desde donde se ve el atardecer. En la hora dorada, el sol ilumina las flores y llena el césped de reflejos rojos, naranjas y violetas –intentó regalarse una sonrisa, pero no fue sincera.

-¡No! –remató Mirena. Intentó decir algo más pero se le quebró la voz. Sólo podía llorar. El dolor era inconmensurable. Albafica dejó de contenerse. Las lágrimas silenciosas que se escapaban bajo sus párpados se habían convertido en una catarata. Pasó un cuarto de hora. Ambos estaban agotados.

-Mirena –susurró él-. Tenemos que llamar a las Santias –ordenó con delicadeza-. Quiero saber cómo está tu salud y qué puedo hacer para ayudarte –suspiró-. Quiero que te pongas bien, ¿de acuerdo? –ella asintió.

-Perdóname por lo que dije antes –reconoció-. Claro que puedes necesitarme, y yo estaré para ti. Para eso estamos –esbozó una media sonrisa triste, pero se borró enseguida-. Creo que la única manera de seguir viviendo es si nos cuidamos uno al otro –Albafica sonrió. Apretó los párpados y volvió a llorar.

-Cielo mío, eres maravillosa –reconoció, emocionado-. Yo también lo creo –se remojó los labios-. Esto no es culpa tuya –afirmó.

-Sé lo que piensas, amor mío –lo desafió ella-, y estoy segura de que tampoco es culpa tuya ni de tu veneno. Lo siento en mi corazón, estoy segura –Albafica se refregó los ojos con dos dedos.

-Yo… -balbuceó-, no sé si eso sea así –Mirena tomó las manos del Caballero entre las suyas. Se acercó despacio y le dio un beso delicado.

-Te lo digo yo, pececito –sonrió con tristeza-. Te amo y te amaré siempre –suspiró-. Confío en que todo mejorará con paciencia, esfuerzo y coherencia.

Shion había dicho que cuando el sol se diera paso a la luminosa Casa de Sagitario, la cosa sin duda mejoraría. Sin embargo, Mirena no estaba tan segura. Leía las estrellas con la misma intensidad que lo hizo su Maestro antes de partir del Santuario por última vez. Estaba sola en la Casa Circular, sin un solo Cosmos alrededor. Calíope se había largado y Albafica debía morar en su templo junto con su discípulo. Aunque sabía que su deber era ayudar a entrenar jóvenes, no quería hacerlo. No quería saber nada con ningún infante. Más de una vez, súbitamente le faltó el aire y sintió que moría, que iba a volver al inframundo para no volver jamás. Nunca le había dicho a nadie. Con Albafica hablaba cada vez menos. Lo escuchaba con telepatía, pero no contestaba nunca. Él intentaba darle espacio pero de vez en cuando se aparecía en la Casa de Acuario y ella caía enferma porque no se molestaba en hacerse una armadura de hidrógeno. En realidad quería apartarlo, aunque no lo hacía a consciencia. Podría haber imaginado que Albafica sufría en silencio pero egoístamente no se acordó de él en mucho tiempo. Cuando terminó con las estrellas, que no le habían dicho nada alentador, volvió adentro.

- _Mirena_ –susurró la voz de Albafica suave y paciente-. _No contestes si no quieres_ –afirmó con resignación-. _Sólo quería desearte las buenas noches_ –dijo, con la voz rota. Mirena hizo un pucherito pero no se permitió llorar. Una parte de ella deseaba poder odiarlo, pero no le era posible. Se metió en la cama y se colocó en posición fetal, envolviendo sus rodillas-. _Mire, estoy asustado_ –confesó al fin. Ella apretó los párpados-. _Temo que estés enferma y no sé cómo ayudarte_ –sollozó.

- _No me ayudes_ –respondió con dureza, por primera vez en muchos intentos-. _No quiero tu ayuda_.

- _No dejaré de intentarlo_ –remató él con terquedad-. _Te amo para siempre_ –susurró. Ninguno volvió a contestar.

Al día siguiente Albafica se levantó tarde. Recordó que Ícaro debía estar esperándolo, pero no se preocupó porque sabía que el niño tenía la suficiente disciplina como para ponerse a entrenar solo mientras esperaba. Mientras desayunaba, dirigió su Cosmos a la Casa de Acuario. Sabía que Mirena estaba allí y sentía ese Cosmos nublado que le recordaba los primeros años de su vida. Resopló de hartazgo. Quién lo había mandado a tener al lado a las personas más tercas de todo el mundo. Pero si no quería ayuda, no sabía que podría hacer por ella. Se preguntó qué pasaría si le pidiera a Athena que convocara a Mirena. ¿Respondería al llamado de su Diosa o empeoraría las cosas? ¿Podría ponerse en posición de pedirle algo a Athena? Se dio cuenta de que estaba llorando cuando notó las yemas de los dedos mojadas. Respiró profundo y se obligó a calmarse.

- _Shion_ –llamó-. _Amigo, necesito hablar contigo_ –esperó unos momentos, pero no hubo respuesta. Volvió a llorar-. Demonios.

Portó su armadura y bajó hasta el Coliseo a paso firme pero lento. Aparentaba que sabía lo que tenía que hacer, pero lo cierto era que estaba improvisando como nunca lo había hecho antes. Se puso el casco a pesar de que usualmente no lo hacía. Sentía que le limitaba la visión. Pero esta vez sólo quería disimular los ojos hinchados. Un Caballero Dorado no era algo fácil de ver en el Santuario como estaba, y era consciente de que todos los discípulos giraban la cabeza para contemplarlo, algunos con más disimulo que otros. Se sentó en las escalinatas y se dedicó a observar a los discípulos sin interrumpir, mientras buscaba a Ícaro con la mirada. Deliberadamente eligió un lugar aislado, esperando que nadie se acercara a envenenarse. Sabía que los intimidaba más la armadura que el veneno, pero no se molestó. Observó a Teneo midiéndose con Yato y le sorprendió cuánto habían mejorado ambos. Sabía que el joven era candidato a la Armadura Dorada de Tauro, pero nada dijo por pedido expreso de Shion. Se acercó al lugar de la batalla y ambos contrincantes se quedaron quietos e inclinaron la cabeza.

-Eso no es necesario –dijo intentando parecer relajado-. Es maravilloso que estés aquí, Yato, es a ti a quien buscaba.

-¿A mí? –preguntó el Unicornio sin poder disimular la sorpresa.

-Sí –admitió-. Quería preguntarte por tu Maestro. Necesito hablar con él –Yato se encogió de hombros. Teneo recordó fugazmente aquella fiesta de cumpleaños a la que el pisciano no había asistido e instintivamente miró para otro lado.

-Está aquí en el Santuario –dijo Yato-. No viaja mucho últimamente –explicó-. Está todo el día con los reclutas.

-Por supuesto –concedió Albafica, satisfecho de haber encontrado la respuesta que buscaba-. ¿Han visto a Ícaro?

-No –esta vez habló Teneo-. Pensé que estaría aquí –Albafica frunció el ceño pero asintió-. Necesito ayuda Albafica-Sama –lanzó, y eso sí le sorprendió-. Necesito consejo.

-De acuerdo, Teneo-kun. Pero ten paciencia, ahora mismo tengo planes –Teneo asintió con cierta decepción-. No pasará de esta semana, te lo prometo.

-Gracias, Maestro –dijo, inclinando la cabeza nuevamente. Albafica buscó las escalinatas y siguió camino abajo.

Afinó sus sentidos y buscó el Cosmos del muchacho. Cuando lo encontró se sorprendió, pero no supo si le causó alegría o desazón. Caminó hasta una colina llena de fresias de colores desde donde se apreciaba un bello atardecer. En ese momento el sol estaba alto y le daba de lleno al niño en la cabeza, haciendo brillar el negro de su pelo. Albafica esbozó una media sonrisa cuando se dio cuenta de qué estaba haciendo su discípulo. Avanzó despacio y se colocó detrás de él, esperando egoístamente espiar su privacidad. Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera hacerlo, el niño se dio cuenta.

-Maestro –susurró-. Conozco tu Cosmos –dijo con orgullo. Albafica le sonrió.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –Ícaro se encogió de hombros. Cuando se levantó, el pisciano pudo ver que su discípulo había armado un ramo de flores recién cortadas-. Gracias por las fresias.

-No quería rosas –bromeó-. Quería ver, solamente –admitió. Albafica frunció el ceño con confusión-. Mi familia no tiene tumbas –admitió por lo bajo-. Quería saber qué se sentía. Quería saber si su Cosmos aún vive en alguna parte.

-¿Y qué has sentido? Cuéntame –pidió. Ícaro asintió.

-Sí que se siente. Hay muchos Cosmos aquí –admitió-. Lo siento también en ti, Maestro. Vibras con ella –susurró, con cierta vergüenza. Albafica se sentó sobre el césped y posó una mano sobre la roca, moviendo el pulgar.

-Así es –admitió-. Nunca pensé que tendría que estar aquí enseñándote esto.

-Lo siento, no he querido entrometerme –balbuceó Ícaro.

-No lo haces. Ojalá alguien me hubiera explicado esto cuando era niño, me hubiera ahorrado mucho dolor –suspiró-. Nadie nos deja nunca realmente. Su Cosmos permanece con nosotros siempre. Nuestros Cosmos en realidad no son solo nuestros. Tu madre y tu hermana están contigo y forman parte de tu Cosmos. También tus amigos y yo, el Patriarca y Athena. Pero es tan sutil que a veces no nos damos cuenta y egoístamente pensamos que todo es nuestro y de nadie más.

-Nadie nos deja nunca realmente –repitió Ícaro a fin de reafirmarlo-. Es una idea hermosa –Albafica se levantó y por primera vez tendió la mano de su discípulo, aunque dudó en tomarla.

-Te has vuelto fuerte, pero si te sientes mal enseguida me dices –pidió-. Vamos, quiero mostrarte. La lección no ha terminado-. Siguieron colina abajo hasta otra tumba. Albafica tuvo el descaro de dejar una Rosa Piraña, con una media sonrisa.

-Es tu Maestro –dedujo Ícaro-. Por eso lo honras con la técnica que él te enseño.

-Así es –siguió caminando unos metros más y luego se detuvo-. Aquí yace Dégel de Acuario. Él le enseñó a Mirena esto mismo que te estado contando. Ella me lo enseñó a mí. Se llama la Ecuación de Dirac, algo de las ondas electromagnéticas en la mecánica cuántica. Perdona que no sea capaz de explicarlo como se debe –bromeó-. Habla del enlazamiento cuántico. Una vez que las partículas de dos sistemas han tenido contacto, ya ninguna de ellas vuelve a ser igual. Siempre se lleva algo consigo, así se encuentre en la otra punta del universo –Cuando observó a Ícaro, vio que lágrimas silenciosas corrían por sus mejillas. Nunca había visto llorar al terco y desafiante capricorniano.

-Nunca puedes volver a ser igual. Te ha cambiado para siempre –sollozó él. Albafica se arrodilló para quedar a su altura.

-Es algo bueno –admitió-. Yo estoy infinitamente agradecido de haber tenido la oportunidad de sentir ese precioso amor y de llevarlo siempre conmigo. Tú también deberías –indicó. Ícaro negó enérgicamente con la cabeza.

-Extraño a mi familia –admitió-. No quiero ser desagradecido, Maestro. Pero es la verdad.

-No lo eres –concedió con suavidad.

-Es la verdad también para ti –remató-. Extrañas a tu Maestro. Extrañas a tu hija –sollozó. Albafica se permitió derramar lágrimas silenciosas que intentó disimular. Asintió con decisión-. Y el estúpido enlazamiento cuántico te recuerda todo el maldito día lo solo que estás.

-Porque eres capaz de sentirlo, Ícaro. No todo el mundo puede. Es el poder que habita en el alma de los verdaderos Caballeros. Eres digno porque eres capaz de sentirlo –explicó-. Lo sentirás en la batalla y será por eso que ayudarás al indefenso.

-¿Es el poder de los Caballeros? –Albafica asintió-. Es horrible.

-A veces es horrible –admitió-. Pero otras veces es maravilloso. No nos corresponde juzgar las almas, ni la nuestra ni la de nadie. Todo es perfecto tal como es.

-¿Todo es perfecto tal como es? –se escandalizó el muchacho-. ¿Me dices que está bien que hayan muerto? –lloró más fuerte.

-Si dices "bien" o "mal" estás juzgando. Sólo con aceptación te permites sanar lo que ocultas. Todo ocurre por necesidad, siempre decía Dégel –admitió con una sonrisa triste-. Todo ocurre por necesidad. A lo mejor no era mi momento para emprender esta tarea. Pero también, a lo mejor el destino nos ha juntado aquí y ahora por alguna razón, cuando estábamos absolutamente derrotados. Si lo transitamos juntos, no duele tanto.

-Si es así entonces ¿dónde está Mirena? –reclamó Ícaro, y Albafica sintió por un momento que era él mismo quién lo decía, acusando al Santo de Acuario sin la menor consideración.

-Llegará el momento en que lo comprenda y abra su corazón. Yo confío en ella. Por algo es el más fuerte de los Caballeros Dorados. Las cosas que hace con la materia las ha estudiado en su propio espíritu –admitió-. Todo esto, ella lo sabe.

-Quisiera conocerla –admitió el niño. Albafica lo abrazó con calidez y encendió su Cosmos. Ambos quedaron sumidos en un suave resplandor dorado, que Ícaro sólo había visto una vez en la Casa del Patriarca.

-¿Estás mejor? –susurró el pisciano con delicadeza. Ícaro se limpió las lágrimas con el puño cerrado-. No vine a buscarte para hablarte del enlazamiento cuántico. Eso podría haberlo hecho sin la armadura-. El niño lo notó por primera vez-. He venido a buscarte porque necesito que me acompañes. Tú y yo nos iremos de aventura –sonrió, y el niño sonrió con él.


	20. La Torre de Jamir

_**Buenas tardes a todos! Sé que hace tiempo que no saben de mí, pero deben saber que la historia no está inconclusa. Simplemente dejé de subir capítulos acá, pero los tengo todos guardados con amor. La verdad: pensé que nadie leía nada, así que me guardé mi historia para mí y listo calisto. Pero viendo un poco de estadística de la página, veo que me equivoqué. Así que voy a pedir un poco de estímulo... si están ahí, háganmelo saber. Gracias!**_

Ícaro avanzó sin soltar la mano de Albafica en todo el trayecto. Por un lado le preocupaba el veneno, y le preocupaba que su Maestro no hubiera hecho comentario al respecto. Pero por otro lado, desde que había llegado al Santuario que no había tenido realmente contacto físico con ningún otro ser humano. Se sintió bien, por lo que ignoró su temor y continuó escaleras arriba. Atravesaron varios templos vacíos e Ícaro pudo notar que allí también podía percibirse el Cosmos de sus guardianes. Finalmente entraron en el primero que estaba habitado, la Casa de Libra. Y vaya que lo estaba. Sentía gran cantidad de almas a su alrededor, pero no hizo mención alguna.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer, Maestro? –inquirió Ícaro por lo bajo. Albafica sonrió y siguió el Cosmos hasta el patio. Allí, un risueño Dokho jugaba a entrenar con cinco niños y niñas. Ninguno debía tener más de cuatro años. Corrían, se tropezaban y se levantaban sin reparo. Saludó con la mano para llamar la atención del dueño del Templo. Ícaro se sintió más intrigado todavía.

-¡Atención! –llamó Dokho con voz fuerte y poderosa. Todos los niños se quedaron quietos-. Adentro todos, ahora mismo –ordenó, y ellos obedecieron. Albafica sintió tristeza al comprender que lo hacía para protegerlos del veneno. Se maldijo por no haber aprendido a hacer una armadura.

-Buenos días –sonrió Albafica, disimulando su congoja.

-Buen día –contestó amistoso el de Libra. Ícaro lo miró fijo, estudiando su Cosmos. Albafica le dio un golpecito que le hizo inclinar la cabeza con respeto.

-Buen día, Maestro –dijo respetuoso, con voz firme. Dokho lo sorprendió revolviéndole el pelo con una risita.

-¿Qué los trae por aquí? Te advierto que ya no puedo admitir más niños en este improvisado jardín de infantes –bromeó-. Se escabullen mucho, hay que tener mil ojos –explicó. Albafica le sonrió con desazón.

-Seguro que sí –concedió Albafica. Dokho tragó saliva cuando pensó en lo que había dicho-. Necesito tu ayuda –el libriano volvió a sonreír.

-Ya me parecía –confesó.

-Necesito ver al Patriarca –continuó Albafica-. ¿Sabes dónde puedo encontrarlo?

-En Jamir, supongo. Casi estoy seguro –mientras hablaba, otro Cosmos se acercó desde dentro de la Casa de Libra. Era una niña que debía tener diez años. Era flaca como una espiga de trigo, con el cabello dorado y llamativos ojos violetas. Portaba una armadura de Plata. Cuando Albafica la vio, imaginó el potencial de Irina como Caballero, pero se obligó a pensar en otra cosa. La niña inclinó la cabeza.

-Eliges un mal momento, Gina –la regañó Dokho. Ícaro no le sacó los ojos de encima en todo el rato. Que una niña menor que él ya pudiera portar una armadura de Plata le llamó la atención sobremanera. Se sintió disminuido ante el cosmos de la niña.

-No me importa, Maestro –se rebeló. Eso le hizo abrir grandes los ojos al muchacho. Por más que se enojara, él nunca había pensado en contestarle así a su Maestro-. Necesito ir a Jamir –Dokho cambió su semblante. Su enfado era palpable.

-Oye bien mocosa, ninguna armadura te da derecho a interrumpir a tus superiores con exigencias vacías. Todavía eres mi aprendiz, te guste o no –Gina resopló con hartazgo. Albafica intentó calmar las aguas.

-Ya, no pasa nada. Como te iba diciendo, yo también necesito ir. A lo mejor podemos ir todos juntos –aventuró.

-No la defiendas, amigo mío. Tiene que aprender –Gina gruñó por lo bajo.

-De acuerdo. ¿Puedes llevarnos? –inquirió, yendo al grano finalmente.

-Sí, pero no iré con ustedes. Tengo que administrar este jardín de niños –bromeó, volviendo a su carácter habitual. Un resplandor dorado lo envolvió e Ícaro sintió que dirigiría el ataque hacia ambos. Tembló de pavor al sentir la amenaza de un Caballero Dorado.

-E-espera –pidió, con la voz rota-. Tengo miedo –admitió, para que sólo su Maestro lo oyera.

-Todo va bien, mi pequeñito –lo consoló-. Yo te cuido –Ícaro lo abrazó sin preámbulo, apretándose contra la armadura de oro. Pero antes de sentir que sus partículas se desintegraban para teletransportarse, volvió a ver a Gina de con atención.

-¿Cómo ganaste la armadura de Plata? –se entrometió. No podía irse sin su respuesta.

-La armadura de la Grulla era de mi madre. Ella me la dio –Albafica dio un respingo. Lo último que vio antes de desaparecer en polvo de estrellas fueron los ojos de esa niña y en quién los había visto antes.

-Demonios –balbuceó entre dientes, antes de desaparecer.

El suelo de Jamir se sintió bajo los pies de Albafica y de Ícaro, pero el pisciano no cayó de pie. Golpeó el suelo con las rodillas, que sonó metálico por la armadura. Con el puño cerrado golpeó el suelo, para luego refregarse los ojos sin delicadeza. Todo el temple que había logrado ese día se había ido al demonio. Ícaro presionó el hombro de su Maestro.

-Lo siento. Fue un atrevimiento preguntarle –Albafica negó con la cabeza.

-Las reglas que ignoramos –susurró-. Idiota de mí. Me ha mentido por años –sollozó.

-¿Quién? –inquirió Ícaro, sorprendido.

-No importa –lo esquivó, levantándose.

-Yo te cuidó –bromeó Ícaro. Albafica sonrió con sinceridad, sintiendo ese cálido Cosmos que iba a su lado-. Somos un extraño equipo, a que sí –continuó, y Albafica no pudo evitar reír.

-Pues somos afortunados. Recuerda que todo ocurre por necesidad –afirmó mientras caminaban el estrecho sendero hacia la Torre. Una vez allí, Albafica entró solo. Ícaro se sentó en el suelo con la espalda recargada en la pared y se dispuso a disfrutar del sol. El día había sido largo, y un faltaba para terminarlo. Estaba cansado, pero no era un cansancio físico. Descubrió que el trabajo espiritual puede ser más cansado que el entrenamiento. Pensó en la teletransportación y en cómo era posible. Pensó en los misterios del Santuario. El sol le acariciaba el rostro y después de un rato de contemplación, se quedó dormido.

Una vez dentro, Albafica subió las escaleras hasta el último piso de la Torre. Allí salió a una enorme terraza. La vista era fantástica, desde el acantilado y aún más allá. Shion se encontraba meditando envuelto en un Cosmos basto y dorado. El sol comenzaba a bajar y se acercaba la hora dorada. Sintió en el ariano un Cosmos turbado y de infinita preocupación. Pudo sentir que sufría. Entonces se arrepintió de haber maldecido a su amigo y de haberlo llamado mentiroso sin siquiera conocer la superficie de sus motivos. En su impulsividad le había dado a Ícaro un ejemplo espantoso. La energía del lugar lo ayudó a serenarse. Respiró profundo y tomó asiento al lado de Shion. Hacía mucho tiempo que no meditaba. No quería hacerlo, puesto que le aterraba qué horribles sentimientos podría encontrar en su interior. Le aterraba descubrirse resentido y repulsivo, encontrarse odiando a Mirena, a Shion, a Ícaro e incluso a sí mismo.

Cerró los ojos y dejó que su Cosmos lo guiara, aunque con miedo verdadero. Recordó que Ícaro lo cuidaría. Él no sabía que así era realmente. No sabía que le había dado alegría a su vida en un momento de profundo dolor. Era tan joven que no era aún capaz de comprender cuánta bonanza había traído a la vida de Albafica. Pero enseguida arrojó sus pensamientos hacia Mirena. No pensaba mucho en ella y le avergonzaba admitirlo. Imaginaba que cualquiera en su situación estaría todo el santo día pensando en la mujer que amaba. Imaginaba que estaría todo el tiempo intentando conectarse con ella, aunque tuviera que tirar a patadas la puerta del Templo. Pero no lo hacía, y sabía por qué. El motivo era sencillo. El rechazo de Mirena le provocaba más dolor del que era capaz de manejar ahora mismo. Así que huía de la situación y se quedaba con Ícaro, que nunca lo rechazaba. Sintió culpa por no haber sido capaz de ayudarla. También estaba enfadado con ella, porque egoístamente nunca había intentado acercarse a él.

Sólo con aceptación puedes sanar, recordó en la voz de su Maestro. Tomó aire y pensó primero en Mirena. Pensó en todos los bellos momentos que habían compartido juntos. Recordó las batallas y las heridas. Recordó los momentos difíciles también. Pensó en todas las veces que se habían fallado uno a otro. Pensó en cada decepción, grande o pequeña. Fue quitando capas de historia en un intento de revelar que había debajo. Más allá del enojo encontró tristeza. Pero eso ya lo sabía así que tomó coraje para seguir cavando dentro de su alma. Debajo de la tristeza encontró el miedo. Miedo a la soledad, al rechazo y al dolor. De eso también era consciente, ya que no era la primera vez que se sentaba a trabajar sobre su alma. Más allá del miedo descubrió pesar. Eso no era algo nuevo, pero la culpa le provocaba demasiado dolor. Se abrazó a ese dolor con fuerza y se propuso sentirlo para sanarlo.

- _Agradezco este dolor, Mirena_ –dijo con telepatía-. _Agradezco tu rechazo. Lo hago porque sé que la única forma de no sentir dolor es estar muerto. Estamos vivos. Amo la vida con todo lo que implica, lo bueno y lo malo_ –sollozó-. _Y te amo a ti, para siempre_ –susurró, con el corazón roto. Había descubierto por primera vez lo que había más allá de la culpa. Era amor. No sólo por ella, sino por todo el universo y todo aquello que lo habita.

- _Pececito_ –susurró una voz en la lejanía-. _En el único lugar donde se puede estar a salvo de los riesgos del amor es en el infierno._

- _Te extraño_ –admitió.

- _Falta poco_ –respondió por última vez. El Cosmos de Albafica bajó su intensidad poco a poco. Suspiró profundamente y dejó salir el aire. Cuando se sintió listo, abrió los ojos. Ya era de noche. Buscó a Shion a su lado, quien apenas acababa de abrir los ojos. Él también se había permitido la angustia.

-Que grata sorpresa es verte –sonrió el ariano. Se levantó y le tendió la mano-. Veo que has logrado meditar –resopló-. Es duro –admitió-. Es este lugar que nos ayuda. Por eso he venido aquí.

-Yo en realidad vine a buscarte. Necesitaba tu consejo. Pero creo que lo he obtenido por mí mismo –Shion le sonrió.

-Eso me alegra –concedió-. ¿Qué te parece si preparo algo para comer? Hace tiempo que no hablamos –Albafica asintió. Comenzaron a bajar la escalera mientras continuaban la charla.

-Hoy he conocido a Gina en la Casa de Libra –comenzó Albafica. Shion dio un respingo-. Estaba muy enfadado contigo porque me has mentido por muchos años. Ahora me siento tonto –Shion negó-. Quería venir aquí pero Dokho no se lo permitió.

-Pues ya somos dos los que nos sentimos tontos –admitió-. Da un poco igual. Vendrá sin que nadie le dé permiso –sonrió con tristeza-. El carnero de Aries me da una lección de mi propia medicina –admitió mientras abría la puerta de la cocina.

Los Caballeros se separaron por un momento. Albafica bajó a buscar a Ícaro. Lo vio dormido entre las rocas y le pareció aún más pequeñito de lo que era. Lo despertó con delicadeza. Tomó su mano mientras él se refregaba los ojos. El día había sido duro y se le ocurrió que el niño merecía un poco de cariño extra por esa vez. Subieron para cenar todos juntos. Al contrario de lo que esperaba, la charla fue liviana y amena, con chistes y sonrisas. Fue como un bálsamo para cerrar aquel día. Ícaro se durmió pronto después de la cena. Los Caballeros Dorados volvieron a subir, esta vez acompañados de una copa. La energía del lugar había cambiado y todo se sentía más fácil de llevar.

-No me has dicho para qué has venido aquí –lo desafió Shion.

-Creo que Mirena está enferma –comenzó-. Quería pedirte si pudieras enviarla en una misión, aunque sea una sencilla. Para que esté fuera y en contacto con la gente. Que le dé el sol y pueda comenzar a sanar –suplicó. Shion reflexionó por unos momentos.

-¿Por qué crees eso? –el pisciano se encogió de hombros.

-Lo siento en su Cosmos –lanzó enseguida. Bebió un sorbo de vino.

-Entonces debes saber que el tuyo se siente muy similar. Tú estás enfermo –remató. Albafica se sintió transparente, como si no tuviera nada que ocultar. Eso le dolió. Tragó saliva con fuerza.

-Lo sé –susurró-. Pero estoy trabajando sobre eso. Ella en cambio sólo se está dejando hundir más y más sin luchar por salir a flote –balbuceó.

-¿Cómo sabes eso? –siguió Shion. Albafica escondió el rostro entre sus manos.

-No lo sé.

-¿Entonces por qué juzgas su alma? –el pisciano subió la cabeza con sorpresa.

-Yo no hago eso. He intentado ser paciente pero no funciona –se le quebró la voz-. Nada funciona. Necesito ayuda –aunque lo vio quebrado por primera vez, Shion no cesó la dureza con la que hablaba.

-La juzgas porque esperas que ella actúe como tú lo harías. Sientes rechazo porque ha decidido emprender el viaje de sanación sin tu participación. Sigues diciéndote a ti mismo que ella hace las cosas mal y tú las haces bien, y ¿quién te crees que eres para decidir eso? –subió la voz, ofuscado.

-Lo siento –balbuceó.

-Discúlpate con ella, no conmigo –ordenó-. Y tienes el tupé de venir a ordenarme a mí qué órdenes quieres que le dé. No aceptas sus decisiones individuales, ni tampoco las mías por cierto –lo regañó. Albafica lloró con más fuerza. Sentía mucha vergüenza por dejarse ver así.

-Necesito tu ayuda –suplicó-. No quiero morirme, pero la tristeza me está matando –se le quebró la voz-. No puedo más –sollozó-. Todo lo que he dicho, todas las risas con Ícaro, son una falsedad… no sé qué hacer. Por favor, dime qué puedo hacer. ¿Por qué no puedo? –Shion lo abrazó.

-Eso es. Primero tienes que atreverte a sentirlo.

-Duele tanto –admitió-. Siento que me está tragando el infierno.

-Calla por un rato –ordenó Shion-. La respuesta la encontrarás dentro de ti mismo. De eso no tengo dudas. Todo estará bien, te lo juro. Repítelo, así te acuerdas.

-Todo estará bien –balbuceó. Pasaron unos minutos de quietud.

-Discúlpame por ser duro contigo, pero ya te he conocido como hijo del rigor –sonrió, como ofrenda de paz.

-Lo sé. La culpa es mía por no poder ver más allá –admitió.

-¿Has visto ahora?

-Algo –susurró-. Tengo que ir por ella. Seguramente me está esperando.

-Eso no lo sabes, amigo mío. A lo mejor quiere estar sola –aventuró-. Deja de juzgarla y ámala como es, también con sus sombras –Albafica asintió-. Quiero contarte por qué te he mentido por diez años –dijo de pronto.

-No es necesario, Shion –balbuceó-. Siento vergüenza de haber pensado mal de ti.

-Cuando sientes vergüenza, te juzgas a ti mismo, ¿lo habías pensado? –Albafica negó-. Gina es mi hija. La concebimos aquí en Jamir, cuando Yuzuriha apenas comenzaba su entrenamiento, antes de la armadura de Plata. Sabíamos las reglas y las ignoramos, sabíamos que debíamos pagar. Cuando tenía dos meses la dejamos en un orfanato. Nos dijimos a nosotros mismos que así estaría segura. Juramos nunca volver a estar juntos después de eso –Albafica le sonrió.

-Pero el alma tenía otros planes. ¿Cuánto tardaste en volver con ella? –Shion lanzó una carcajada.

-Tres meses –admitió-. No podía dejar de amarla diciéndome que era lo mejor para el Santuario. Pero compartir este secreto, nos ha hecho daño. No tienes idea cuántas veces me desperté en medio de la noche preguntándome si había tomado la decisión correcta. La buscaba en cada rostro cada vez que iba a una misión, cada vez que caminaba entre los discípulos.

-Por eso nos prohibiste irnos –dedujo Albafica-. Sabías cómo era.

-Sí, y no. Nunca pensé en desertar. Puse a Athena como la primera prioridad y eso me hacía sentir un Caballero hecho y derecho. Ahora ya no pienso así. Verlos a ustedes tan decididos a estar todos juntos me ha hecho pensar –tragó saliva-. Y en este punto quiero que sepas que te admiro. Yo no hubiera podido enfrentar a Athena como tú lo has hecho. Por eso es que ese día no estuve presente. Sentía vergüenza. Me sentí un cobarde.

-La vergüenza es cuando nos juzgamos a nosotros mismos –remató Albafica dándose aires de superioridad. Shion sonrió con tristeza.

-Pero ella me ha encontrado a mí. Después de la Guerra Santa, se metió como discípulo de Dokho. Ahora resulta que la mocosa es un prodigio –sonrió con satisfacción-. Yuzuriha le regaló su armadura y juró que nunca volvería al Santuario. Tampoco está aquí –resopló-. Está enfadada por el tiempo que hemos perdido. Gina alberga ira y resentimiento. Siente que la abandonamos sin motivo, al menos sin ninguno que ella comprenda.

-¿Has hablado con ella? –Shion negó con la cabeza.

-Nunca he hablado con ella. Jamás la he visto desde que era una bebé. Sé que está viniendo hacia aquí a echarme en cara todas las decisiones de mierda que he tomado y cómo le he arruinado la vida –negó suavemente con la cabeza y tomó aire intentando serenarse-. Estoy aterrado. ¿Cómo le explico? ¿Cómo puedo convencerla de que hacía lo que pensaba que era mejor para ella? ¿Y qué tal si me odia?

-Shion –interrumpió Albafica-. Si te odiara no querría verte. No tendría motivos para hablar contigo. Si desea venir aquí es porque al menos quiere intentarlo. ¿Por qué no vas tú con ella? ¿Por qué no le das un abrazo y le dices lo que sientes? –Shion se encogió de hombros, sin una respuesta concreta-. ¿Sabes lo que me duele de verte así? Tienes oportunidad. Tienes todo el tiempo del mundo –hizo una pausa y apretó los labios-. Está viva. Deberías pasar con ella cada segundo que puedas –admitió, con la voz rota-. A veces lo veo a Ícaro tan joven, tan lleno de vida, que ni se me ocurre que esa vida podría escapársele. Pues te tengo noticias: nadie tiene la vida asegurada. Ni siquiera los niños. Así que levanta el culo y ve con tu hija mientras aun puedas, ¿me has entendido? –cuando terminó, estaba al borde de las lágrimas. Shion hizo una seña, prestando atención.

-Escucha –ambos hicieron silencio.

-Polvo de estrellas –dijo el pisciano sonriendo.

-Me recuerda cuando Mirena vino aquí a que le enseñe la teletransportación –dijo Shion con añoranza-. Tenía como siete años –suspiró-. Tú tienes la misma edad, ¿no? –Albafica asintió-. Diablos, ¿en qué momento me he hecho tan viejo? –Albafica lanzó una carcajada.

-Niñas prodigio –sonrió-. Athena le ordenó a Mirena que tome un discípulo –dijo, encogiéndose de hombros-. A lo mejor sería bueno.

-Es algo prematuro de decir –esquivó Shion con habilidad.

-Creo que es momento de irnos. Te deseo suerte, amigo mío. Todo irá bien –Shion suspiró con nerviosismo mientras bajaban a buscar a Ícaro-. ¿Nos darás un aventón? –él asintió. Se deshicieron en polvo de estrellas para volver al Santuario.


End file.
